Free Fate
by Nana Potato
Summary: College was supposed to be her retreat, not Cupid's playground. Naminé simply wanted to escape the memory of her ex. Instead, she got two men who were warm for her form, AND Sora showing up, dating her bestfriend. Not to mention a healthy dose of drama.
1. Prolouge

**Random: **Yes, "_Free Fate_" is finally ALIVE! I've been thinking out a bunch of dramatic, and traumatizing issues to put Namine through and they will actaully take form now! WHOOPEE! But before I let you read the Prologue, you have to know that **THIS STORY IS BASED OFF READER'S VOTES. **I have planned this fanfic out so that there is a vote at the end of each chapter,that must be answered in the review. But if there isn't enough to continue, there is a default option, which will also be shown at the bottom.Another warning, this involves: **Roxine, Namiku, Marlumine, and Somine.** Each vote determines which guy will Namine choose in the end. You have been notified.

**Dis-whatver:** Seriously, if i owned KH, we wouldn't be here. --'

_**

* * *

**_

_**The doorbell to my Victorian styled home rang once, but I jumped nearly ten feet. My father chuckled at my abrupt behavior.**_

"_**Calm down, Naminé. We both know who that is." He winked suggestively, and yes, we both did know who was at he door. I smiled wholeheartedly at him and practically sprinted to the door. **_

_**I threw the white door open, and stuffy, humid air blew into my face. I never noticed how hot it was outside. Suddenly I was burning up—but that was due to my boyfriend on my porch, standing tall, yet goofy. **_

_**Yes, my goofy Sora. **_

"_**H-hi Sora," I took a fleeting glance behind me to my father then closed the door. I didn't want my father to "interrupt" anything that was about to happen. **_

_I should have. But that wouldn't have changed anything._

_**I looked back, and spotted fireflies whizzing past Sora's back. It was then that I took note that the sun was about to set. The sky was a mix of red, pink, orange, and yellow all thrown together coordinately to create a scene only viewed on movies or exquisite paintings.**_

"_**Hey…Naminé. Look, can we…talk, maybe?" His sky-blue eyes didn't reach my own cerulean ones. His darted from the floor, to my left wrist. The wrist that symbolized my relationship with Sora; a charm for every extraordinary moment between us.**_

_He was my world. My everything. _

"_**Uh, sure. Swinging bench okay?" I asked, while pointing to the green bench on my right. He nodded while staring straight at it. We sat, but neither one of us said a word. I really wanted to say how I had missed him over the weekend. I wanted to tell him how happy he was making me just by stopping by. I wanted to say a lot of things but my boyfriend's expression kept me silent.**_

_**His forehead was wrinkled, creased with…concentration or worry? His eyes were darkened, no longer bright and exuberant. I thought a saw red lining but I wasn't sure. **_

_I should have caught a sign by then, but I was oblivious. _

**_"Sora…is there something wrong?" I finally managed to muster up my voice. He shifted form his previous hunched-over position, and straightened the posture. His hand intertwined with mine. He finally locked gazes with me._**

"_**This is so hard for me Naminé…I never even thought this would happen…" His hand squeezed mine. I held it tighter. **_

"_**Hard?" My voice wavered with worry. "What's happening Sora?" My brows furrowed, and something was yelling the answer in the back of my head. I didn't listen. The only sound I wanted to hear was Sora's voice. Nothing else. **_

_**He zeroed in on my wristlet, and stroked it. "You've held onto this bracelet ever since I first gave it to you, huh? …I don't know whether to be happy about that or not." The little voice in my head was growing louder, stronger. **_

_If I had listened, it all would've been easier._

"_**I've held onto it because that's when you first told me how you felt. How you truly loved me with all your heart…" My tone softened. I wanted to make sure Sora knew that I'd love him matter what. Because if this was about him having a double life as a criminal or something, I wanted him to know that I'd stand by his side. Forever.**_

"_**And you said it back." He finished for me. I nodded. **_

"_**Yes, Sora, I love you." I thought I should've said more, but nothing expressed how much I really did love him. Nothing sufficed; nothing had enough power to describe the feelings Sora gave me, nothing. **_

"_**Naminé, I love you to…" I smiled, relieved that this was just something just being blown out of proportion.**_

"_**But I have to let you go." My smile was wiped clear off my face. **_

_**It felt like everyone on Earth had just thrown 2-ton bricks at my heart. Someone had stomped on it, kicked it, smothered it, and burned it into smithereens. I slipped my hand from his so I could push it against my chest.  
**_

_Oh God, that pain was immeasurable. _

_**Yes, Sora had punched a hole where my heart should've been. But instead, were burning edges that were greedily beginning to engulf the now empty space. **_

"_**What?" It sounded like a hiss, but it softened to pain. "…A-are you seeing someone e-else?" I spoke after a silence that lasted somewhat near forever. **_

"_**No. No one else." His tone was hurt, and so was mine. The fire spread from the hole.**_

"_**Then, why, Sora, why?" I cried. He cringed. I didn't care if my father interrupted this. No, I would continue anyway. If Sora was going to destroy my heart—rip it out, and leave it, cold turkey—I at least deserved answer. **_

_**He looked down, the shadow of his bangs covered his eyes, but I still witnessed to the tear that stroked his tan face. **_

"_**Im moving away Naminé. All the way to Tokyo, Japan." **_

_Was it possible to feel your heart and soul torn from you, twice?_

_**I couldn't describe this agony. Not only was he breaking up with me, but also he was moving away. Far Away. Destiny Islands--…Japan was nowhere near here. It was at least a 2-day flight…or more.**_

"_**S-Sora…" I couldn't form my sentence. It was lost into the large lump in my throat that forced more ache on me. **_

"_**Both of my parents got new jobs there." He in took a sharp breath. "Naminé, no one can take care of me here, not while they're in Japan—"**_

"_**Y-you can stay with us! Me and my D-dad have an extra room, y-you could stay—" **_

"_**I wish it was that easy, Naminé. I really do. But, I already went over every single situation with my parents and they said 'no' to every one of them. They won't listen. I've tried."**_

_**My hope was diminished. Another awkward, and excruciating silence engulfed us. What could we say? Sorry? No, we couldn't. Nothing would help. **_

"_**You can't leave me…please…" I knew I sounded pathetic, but begging seemed the only option. **_

_**I gripped the sleeve of his vest as tight as possible. He looked up with parted lips—my own trembled—, his face was full of pain, sorrow, his tears fell as fast as mine. **_

_**He pulled me into an embrace, holding me tight against him. I wrapped my arms around him. My head was nuzzled into his chest, and his cheek was on my head. I could feel liquid running down my hair.**_

"_**I even asked if you could go with us…I never would've done this if I didn't have to. Never. I…I…" We both knew that he was going to say 'I love you' but the hurt was just too much to handle. **_

_**I cried so much that I fell asleep in Sora's arms. I woke the next morning; only to find out Sora was on a plane to Tokyo. Gone. Forever. **_

_I didn't know __**that**__ was the last time I'd see Sora—or even talk to him. He didn't call, he didn't e-mail, didn't even write. Nothing, noda, zilch. That day, Sora Hikari had left my life…for good._

I thought.

* * *

**Random: **Annoying cryptic messages, heh, gotta love 'em! Well, actaully they make plenty of sense when you read the next chapters. Speaking of that, chap 1 should be up by late today or tommorrow. Depends on the feedback... 

**VoTe:** Who do you want Namine to end up with?

**A**-->Roxas **B**-->Riku **C**-->Marluxia or **D**-->Sora, again ?

Right off the bat, I have to know. Im probably going to ask this again during the middle chapter. Just to see if the numbers change.

Well, if oyu think the story is a good idea, please review, cuz i really want "FF" to fly, ya know? But it really depends on reviewers. And to any readers of "MPL", that will be ending soon, and _Free_ _Fate_ will be much better organized!

**_Flamers:_** **Bring** _it_.

C YA L8TER!--!ftee yrou off yuo speweign --


	2. This Is Today

**Random: **Um, still got an inspiration to type here. Thanx to my reviewers: **Bleeding Heart -Envious-,Evrae Valkyrion,Triptic, and Hoshizora no Hikari! **I appreaciate your feedback, so in your honor, on with the story!

**Dis-thingy: **Again, i admit that Im not _that_ creative.

* * *

"So…are you excited?" Naminé's father asked with a happy expression, while rubbing his hands on his thighs—a nervous habit. She didn't return the smile. 

'_What is there to be excited about? Knowing that this is creating more space between __**Sora**__ and I? There is nothing to be "excited" about._' Naminé resisted the urge to burst into tears.

She looked out the tinted windows, and spotted fellow classmates walking about, greeting each other after being away for the break, or standing around clueless.

"Honestly…no. Well, this is goodbye. See ya. George, please pop the trunk." She unbuckled herself, and scooted to her right, her jeans slid across the leather seats.

"Wait! Naminé!" She was already behind the black limousine when her father stepped out, and slammed the door quite loudly. She hadn't even heard him.

Her father brought in a generous, and steady income with his franchise back in Destiny Islands. He liked to occasionally splurge—though, only on special events. Like, his daughter moving to Hallow Bastion to attend their college, with a full scholarship due to her expertise skills in the Arts.

Honestly, Naminé completely loathed the idea. What if _**he **_came back, and she was all the way in Hallow-what's-it's-name! But, this was the "best one out there" according to many of her father's associates who congratulated her for being chosen.

'_Whatever.'_

"Look, I know you've gone through many…_issues_," He chose his words carefully and she rose an eyebrow. Her father was never good with 'word selection'. "But you shouldn't behave like a lifeless girl, moping around every day. You are still among living even though _**he**_ isn't around any more. This is a chance of a life time, and your practically…–you just don't care! It's absurd!"

He had struck a nerve, a very sensitive nerve.

'_He had to go and bring __**him**__ up, didn't he? He wants to remind me of the Hell __**he**__ put me through' _She though angrily. Her father had no right to speak of _**him**_ around her anymore.

"You know what? If I want to mope around all day then I will! Because, newsflash, Dad, Im An Adult! I can handle myself, so lay off, and go home!" She retorted, as her voice was a panic-like yell. Heads turned in their direction, whispered, then looked away.

"…I…I…assume that I ought to let you be then, since you're so sure of yourself. Good-bye, Miss Desirde." There was a pained looked in her father's amber eyes that were narrowed to slits. She should've felt guilty, but no, she let irritation control her thoughts, and actions. Who cared if her dad felt hurt? She did to.

"Bye." She said bitterly to the door as she closed with another slam.

She wrenched her things from the vehicle's trunk before it drove away, kicking up rocks, and dirt in her direction. She snorted, and shifted so two pieces of luggage where were in one hand, and the largest suitcase was in the other. Naminé turned around, and faced the college before her.

'_It sort of looks like a castle but…modern.'_ The four-story walls were made of crumbling an unknown, gray, stone, with nothing visible between the cracks. The windows had black shutters before all of them, but air-conditioners were placed at random. The roof was the same black of the shutters, but some type of metal instead.

To her left were about four office-like buildings —made of the same stone as the Main building—, tinted windows, more air-conditioners, cement porches led up to the red double-doors, and dirt pathways connected those structures along with lamps that looked like they were stolen from Ancient London.

To right seemed to be an endless park with trees sprouted from the green ground, and more paths leading twisted in almost every direction. Additional ancient looking lamps guided the way, and metal benches were practically everywhere.

Naminé craned her neck farther right, and spotted many more buildings that looked identical to Main one in front of her. She was sure that was probably another campus but she wouldn't know unless she asked.

Which brought her back to the Main building.

She faced it—unimpressed. She expected more from a college that was known to achieve, and surpass, greatness. Hallow Bastion College for the Artistically Gifted. Not very creative, but the name was very well known; located in the heart of, obviously, Hallow Bastion. Some say the name was changed to Radiant Garden after the heir to the Kingdom was found, and set to become King.

_Monarchy…that's primitive. _Naminé scoffed at the idea of 'Kings' and 'Queens'. Had anyone _evolved_ since the 19th century? Didn't they think that the idea of someone that was supposedly 'royalty' ruling over them—possibly with an iron fist—somewhat demeaning? Sure, playing Princess with all your playmates was fun back then, but when now, when your older and have supposed to _matured_…shouldn't you have left that all behind?

The blonde felt like she was jumping to conclusions, and not really listening to the other side of the story. Then again, what would they say…better yet do? Send her to a dungeon? Haha.

She huffed again then marched to her way into the towering building. She felt an orthodox sensation grab hold of her stomach. It flipped her organs upside down, and squeezed them. Breathing was complicated. Her hand flew to her belly, trekking down the bright hallways lighted by ominous lights.

The pressure tightened when she realized that the whole place was eerily quiet. She had just seen about a hundred or so students outside, so where were the people on the inside? She stole a glance behind her but the foggy glass doors revealed nothing. Naminé continued on her way cautiously, ears alert for a signal that there was life among the halls.

She strolled for about half an hour before realized just how lost she was. Her head swung left-to-right for something that would give her a direction to head in. No dice. She tried using process of elimination but that got her absolutely nowhere.

Naminé groaned quite loudly. She didn't really care though. Who was here to tell her to keep quiet? No one. Which was a problem. No one was here to say go this way or that, no one to actually tell her where the Head Honcho was, no one.

"Ugh! This is so—" She began until someone else finished.

"Frustrating?" _Female_. She guessed. It sounded pretty feminine.

"Yes!" She responded and turned around. "God, I must've been searching her for…ever…"Naminé lost her voice after seeing the stranger.

Immediately, Naminé was struck was emotion known as familiarity. She thought she had seen this woman somewhere before, but then again, the female before also looked like she belonged on the cover of 'Sports Illustrated'. Her long, honey colored hair waved down to middle, with lighter streaks intertwined, bangs were pushed back by a brown clip that matched her russet pin-stripped suit that hugged the right, voluptuous, curves. But the things that startled Naminé, and what brought out the feeling of curiosity, were her bright, cerulean eyes.

Her quick smile had warmth in it. There was a sincere depth to her smile.

"I had the same trouble when I first came here as a freshman. I searched the halls for about an hour before I realized that I was right were I needed to be. Amelia Lisedon."

Her hand reached out to reveal perfectly manicured nails. Instincts kicked inside Naminé, and she greeted the woman with a nervous laugh.

"Naminé Desirde, Im a new sophomore here."

"Oh, so you attended a different college before this one? Why the change?" It was a perfectly normal question, but Naminé thought it was giving out too much. She explained anyway.

"To be honest, I just felt like the courses were too easy. The weren't really giving me my money's worth."

It was true, Naminé had taken classes back in Destiny Islands, and the rest was also true. She wasn't being pushed to limit, or reaching her full potential. The school itself had nothing to offer her, so she finished the year, and found Hallow Bastion's request.

" I completely understand. I believe that there are _no_ colleges that are completely right for everyone. Which makes me wonder, why did you accept this college? Besides the fact that this is 'the best around'?" Amelia joked.

"When they offered me the scholarship, I was beyond obliged. I didn't really intend to go here, but things change." Naminé shrugged casually. Amelia nodded her head in agreement.

"It does make—" An intense '_GONGGGGGG_!' vibrated through the school's halls. The sound scared the living daylights out of Naminé. Amelia softly laughed at her fright.

"Oh, that's just the bells from the back of the Main Building. Our Dean likes to ring that…some tradition he performed since he was a student…" Her sapphire orbs seemed to look beyond the younger blonde, rather than actually looked at her.

The crude noise finally left their ears, a relieved Naminé sighed.

"I meant to ask, are you the daughter of Ansem Desirde? I just assumed..." Naminé shifted gaze, finally realizing that her bags were resting against the cream walls.

"Yes. It's true."

"It must be an honor to be the child of such an accomplished man!" Amelia smiled, and Naminé tried to. She just didn't know how bad those words stung her. Espacialy since she just told him off ot to long ago.

"Thank you…Amel—…Miss…er…" Now she was at a loss for words. What should she call the woman before her? By her first name? It sounded too casual—it was obvious that she was older than Naminé. Then her last name? Did that make her feel old?

"Call me what you like, _Naminé_." When her name slipped from her lips, she thought there was a subliminal message she wasn't hearing or seeing. (There was another pang of familiarity between Namine's brain, and soul.) Either way, she had decided to address the woman formally out of politeness.

"Well, Im sorry our conversation couldn't last longer, but I really need to find my dorm building... Miss Lisedon." The said female nodded, but after a cloud passed her face.

"I believe it's only a five minute walk from here. Just go out the front doors, and make a left you'll see plenty of buildings but make sure you reach the one with A-3 painted in red on the walls. Oh, and welcome to our college."

"Thank you Miss Lisedon, good bye, then." Amelia smiled warmly again, and stuck out her hand. After taking it, Naminé set off to find her dorm.

* * *

**Random:** _I could be cold, I could be ruthless! You know I could be just like you! You thought you were--_oh, right, story my bad. It's just that 3 Days Grace is SO AWESOME![squeals Any serious fans out there, please share you knowledge! I wish i could i say i'm a die-hard fan, but im not that informed...anywayz, on with the vote! 

**VoTe**: Who should have their doorm next to Namine's?

**A**-->Roxas **B**-->Riku or **C**-->Sora

Um, Marluxia can't be an option becuase...you'll see! So just choose, please. '

C YA L8TER!--randomness: i CAN just leave ya up in a tree, thank you--


	3. Unexpected

'_This is definitely the place…right?_'

The young woman questioned herself yet again, after 15 minutes of scouring the campus for the bold, red letters that screamed: THIS IS BUILDING A-3, BLONDIE! GET A FRIGGIN' MAP!

Of course, a map would be too easy. She had to look at every single structure then it's sidewall, and crane her neck high up for the A-3 sign.

And when the back of her white neck finally began to sore, her brain took note of the sign right before her …on the doors of the building.

Naminè sighed dejectedly and made her way up the stairs, shifted her bags once more to make it tolerable. Her intrigued eyes scanned over the beige walls as she trekked through the crimson carpeted, orange fluorescent lighted, halls. Nothing else caught her eyes besides the golden numbers nailed to the wooden doors.

Unfortunately, for poor ol' Naminé, she didn't see the elevator, so she had to climb six stories…and three more, to reach her floor that lead to her room.

Perspiration fell in ribbons down her face. She wiped a sticky bang from her view and blew out air. Which wasn't very wise, since she was practically out of breath already.

Her free, damp hand clamped down on the door at the end of the stairway for the 9th floor, and with extra force out of anger, from hiking up the stairs and the soreness in her thighs, she shoved the door open.

She _did_ acknowledge another female that was trying to open the door from the other side.

"…Oh…" The other spoke with pink lips puckered for another word to part them, but nothing came out. Though, anyone would be speechless when they saw the dishevelment in Naminé, what with her hair falling out of it's—once neat—ponytail, sweat dripping down her face, and staining some areas of clothing, and her breathing in a hard pattern. Not to mention the luggage nearly falling out of her hands.

'_Oh One-Up-Above, why do you do this to me?' _The blonde thought while her self-confidence withered away. She really had to wonder what god or goddess, or whatever, would put her in such a self-demeaning scene? Was it because she was an agnostic?

"Er, I'll just move…sorry." She mumbled, after she reached down to better grab her things. Another hand grabbed one for her, stunned, Naminé looked up at the smiling student.

"Hey, don't be sorry. Just remember to take the elevator next time." She held Naminé's object as if it were nothing, like all the items stuffed within it were just feathers. '

'_There was an elevator? Creator, why?!'_

"You d-don't have to do that," A shake of the head quieted her, and another smile made her squirm.

"Yes I do! You're obviously a new student," _'Obviously? Am I, really?' _"So I find myself obligated to help out, whether you like it or not." There was sincerity to her voice, but also spunk. A "spunk" Naminé wished she possessed.

She used to…but every emotion had dissolved from her, like water thrown on a surface, everything dried up and left her to wallow in self-pity. Nothing was worth being happy for, now that _**he**_ was—

'_Naminé, stop! You're going to make yourself sick again! Do want to be curled up in a pitiful ball, under the covers, and cowering from everyone, again? Do you want to cry yourself to sleep, only to wake up and start all over again?! DO YOU?!_'

"No…" She whispered. She had forgotten the awaiting female in front of her, who was alarmed by Naminé speaking to thin air.  
"Say again?" Her voice broke Naminé from her self-scolding. Her head snapped up for she had looked to the floor.

"Sorry, I just…thought the architect was wonderful! Honestly, I've never lived in a better dorm! Nope, never!" At least part of that lie was true…_part_ of it. The other nodded, even though she saw straight through Naminé's tale. Of course, she had no right to get in her business so she left it alone.

"Yeah, the building was just renovated a few months ago, but the place is pretty sturdy…. So, uh, what's your dorm number?"  
"Ah, 150-J, you know where that is?" Her eyes bulged when Naminé's voice parted her lips.

"That's my dorm! Awesome, I finally have a roommate! Selphie wanted to be mine so bad, but she left me in the dust for _Tidus_…come on I'll show the room!" She gestured for her to follow. Naminé was hesitant, but what could she do? There weren't really any other options for her.

Naminè had to wonder who was this Selphie…or the Tidus she was speaking of. Probably a girl the Selphie character was best buds with.

She obediently towed behind her "soon-to-be-roommate". Her head sometimes lead astray when the young woman looked behind her for reassurance that Naminé hadn't ran off. But then again, the leader had her bag so why would she go? It would be pretty stupid….

The girls took a few turns this way, and then the female in the lead stopped; there was a knowing grin on her face.

"This is our room, you ready?" Why should Naminé be ready? It was just a room…right?

"Y-yes?" She choked out. Kairi nodded, and revealed to Naminé something she'd never forget.

The new academic saw the sun was high in the sky, with fat, lazy, white clouds rolling on by without a care in the world through the wide window with panes of gold and crystal-clear glass. There was a drawer under the pink daybed of the window. Not to far right from the daybed was a tall white armoire, the left held a matching desk, with a fully equipped computer, and chair.

But the furniture was nothing. With the sun shining through the window, revealing each particle floating around, it gave the effect that the spacious room was, well, magical.

"This one's your room by the way, mine is next door." Her roommate pointed to the left after dropping Naminé's bag near the desk.

"This is…mine?" She whispered. The other nodded casually.

"Yep, Im already packed in the other room, so this one's all yours. I don't know how I could deal with the sun shining right on me when I sleep…"

"The bed? Where?" Naminé took a quick over look, but saw no bed. Where was she to sleep, then?

Her roommate pulled out the large drawer from under the daybed, and out came a bed a bit larger than a twin. Complete, with sheets, and even a small pillow. In her favorite color, too: white.

"Wow…" She murmured, astonished. She'd never seen something like that. She had seen them pull out of walls, but not drawers…then again; she was never an interior decorator either.

"Yeah, it's the only room that has that feature. You're lucky, but still, I hope you won't mind the sun's rays on you when you're catching Z's."

"No, I'll think I'll manage." Naminé finally turned to her cherry-headed roommate, a thankful smile on.

"Thank you so much, I don't know how I would've been without you, honestly."

"Oh, it was nothing. But I hope we can be friends, 'cause who wants to be bickering roommates, right?"  
The blonde laughed. "Right. Naminè Wise, you?" Her hand stuck out…

"Kairi Muskotai. Pleased to have you as my new roommate." And Kairi took it. They shook, and shared a nice laugh.

Later, Kairi left to her room to retrieve something or other. Naminé used this chance to immediately unpack her things. Clothes, picture frames, some electrical devices; etc.

Kairi returned with a 'whoa' expression while stifling a giggle.

"You don't waste time, do you?" Naminé's head barely snapped up from a certain photograph of one of her baby moments with her father. She was lost in thought.

Should she have said what she did? Was it right when she lashed out? Maybe she should call him…to apologize?

"Uh, Naminé? You there?" Kairi waved a hand in her face, and she returned to Earth.

"Hm? Oh, sorry Kairi. I was just…thinking, is all. What was it?" Naminé blinked then looked to her roommate.

"I was saying that you don't waste you time unpacking, any reason why?"

"I just want to be settled before I sleep." Kairi nodded.

"Hey, if you finished early, you wanna help me find Selphie, and Olette?"

"Selphie and Olette?" Naminé sounded like she was speaking foreign tongue.

"Yeah, I want to go grab some coffee with some friends, and they're always up for caffeine—especially Selphie. She's a sugar queen." They laughed lightly, but Naminé broke it.

"You sure it wouldn't be a problem? I don't want to intrude…"

"Of course not! Im personally inviting you, if you can go."

The blonde looked back to her clothes, and one luggage bag still unzipped.

Oh hell, why not? She deserved a little break, didn't she? Just to take her mind off her father.

"Sure, just give me a second to shower…" She began to find her necessary items for bathing, and bundled them up in her arms.

"Um, the washhouse is down the hall and make a left, be careful though." Kairi giggled. "Do you want an escort?" She called, as Naminé was already grabbing her keys, and leaving the room.

"No, thanks. Be back in ten!" She yelled before the door closed behind her.

Little did Naminé know what a nice visit she would receive upon the _co-ed _bathroom.

* * *

**Random:** Heheh, you all did catch the hint, right? It was pretty blippin' obvious...SO! I introduced Kairi kinda quick, and do think about the last name. It doesn't sound American, right?Kay, that's enough hints...oh, wait, Miss Amelia is gonna play some kinda big roles in this ff, so also keep her in mind. 

Now, I know it's a bit boring right now, but you'll have to wait until I've brought out all the major&minor characters, which will be done by...6th chap, at the latest.

Also, I am aware that I've forgotten to post the results of the votes, so sorry --' ! The first vote, Roxas won that (biased fangurl-side squeals), the second was again, Roxas...guess I know how this is going already!

**VoTe**: Who should Nami on a date, first?

**A**-->Roxas **B**-->Riku or **C**-->Marluxia?

Sora can't cuz he's actually taken...if you paid attention to the summary...but hey, choose whoever pops into ur head first! I don't mind cuz i wuv all of the couples!

L8ER, PPL!--randomness: Shush&Order--

**Ps**: occasionally, there will be votes not dealing with nami, but still based around one of the 4 main men.


	4. By Nature

**Random:** Err--apologies about the delay of chapter 4...I ran into some reappearing technical difficulties, and was forced to postponed the update. But, it's here, and ready for you to read...and if you're feelings generous, to review, also.

**Disclaimer:** _Pfft_. I wish.

* * *

With all her things gripped in her arms, Naminé entered the 'washroom'. 

Of course, she took no notice to the fact that half the room was pink, and the other a navy blue. She didn't even see the curtains that had sport's balls on the left, but roses on the right.

Naminé slipped her things into a specific pink locker, and locked it with the same key Kairi used to unlock the dorm.

Thinking that bathhouse was only for females, she shook out of her clothes, hung her towel on a hook, and stepped inside a random shower on the right of the room.

"Mmm…I definitely needed this." She murmured to herself as the boiling water evaporated off her body after drenching her. The powerful spray felt nice against her tired body, relaxing the strained muscles that use to be so stiff from climbing the stairs. She soaked for a while before finally washing, shampooing, etc.

She sighed happily, and cut off the water. Naminé's hand grabbed the towel from outside. Tightly, she wrapped around herself. She slid on flip-flops while slicking back her bangs.

Finally, Naminé noticed the sound of shower water running. She checked the one she had just used, which was off, of course. She whipped around to spot a muscular arm reach out to snag a towel. The water cut off when the hand reached the cloth.

Her heart slammed against her ribs relentlessly.

The shower-curtain pulled back.

Instantly, Naminé was at her locker pretending not to even notice the God behind her.

His face belonged on a Greek coin (Flawless skin, perfect jaw, high cheekbones, mysterious bright eyes covered by bangs); he had shaggy silver hair that had water clinging to it with dear life.

But this was the only glimpse Naminé got before she had flitted to the front of the room to reach the lockers. Now, she fumbled around with the key-chain. She was making quite a ruckus with the clanging of the metals.

"Shoot!" She fiercely whispered when the damned chain slipped from her wet fingers.

She took a hesitant look over her shoulder, tried to make it look casual but the stranger had his sight trained on her, and just a few feet behind. She gathered a fistful of her towel in a way to restrain the urge to whip around, and smack him.

'_Pervert! What the hell is he doing in a girl's bathroom, anyway?'_ She scolded silently. She bent over quickly, snatched up the keys, and twisted at the lock violently.

Naminé had her things within her grip, and was ready to leave the place. She was beginning to _feel_ his gaze burning almost every inch of her. Which she hated every second of.

She kept her head bowed while making a break for the door. But she was unexpectedly stopped—well she tripped, actually.

Her possessions spilled unto the floor, her hands somehow flailing one moment then pressed onto the most well shaped pectoral muscles **ever**. The blonde's body was smashed against another's, and a blush was screaming on her complexion.

The male shifted so Naminé was set back into a standing position, instead of leaning on him awkwardly.

"You, okay?" A deep, sexy, rumble came out of him, and passed through her, as he spoke. Her voice sounded meek, and squeaky compared to his.

"Um…yeah…t-thanks." They both bent down to gather her things, he handed them to her. Somehow, her bangs had flown in front of her eyes. She scooped some away.

"No problem. You're new here right?"  
"God, is it really that obvious?" She meant to keep that to herself, but it had slipped. Curse those uncontrollable nerves!

"Not really, but everyone around here are usually in really tight groups…plus, there aren't really that many students."

"Oh." After a quick silence, Naminé realized how her eyes were focused on his washboard abs, and thin line of light hair traveling up from wonders below. She shut her eyes, shook her head, and forced herself to look into his face.

"Hi, I'm Naminé Desirde, and obviously, I'm new." She choked out. She would've stuck out her hand but then it would stab him in the gut. No point in trying to hurt other students.

"Riku Satou. And, obviously, making you nervous?" He questioned more than stated. Her eyes widened out of shock. Was everything about her so open? She needed to work on that….

"No! No! I…just didn't read the part about _co-ed_ showers in the pamphlets is all." She hoped he understood her humor, so she added a light laugh. The ends of his full lips curved upward slightly, his gaze lowered even slighter. Not so strangely, his sexy-o-meter raised a bit.

"So…I'll see you around, right Naminé?" The way he seductively her name drove her bonkers on the inside. Then a small remembrance of Sora traced her mind, just from _thinking_ of the opposite sex. She looked down sorrowly.

"Mm, sure." There wasn't much enthusiasm in her, now that she had thought of Sora. Riku lightly tapped her chin upwards "Chin up, 'kay." He walked in the opposite direction she was headed in.

She was sure she had just boosted his confidence tenfold…too bad that darn thought of Sora had ruined the vice-versa moment for her.

But it didn't matter. She still wasn't ready to have another relationship, yet. Sure it was stupid to let the past have a hold of you so bad you haven't dated in 4-or-so years, but…maybe it was better for her this way? Maybe this is the way her life was intended to be? Naminé rushed into her room, with a perfect poker face.

After changing into something simple: white Tee, jeans, ands tennis shoes, she told her roommate that she was ready to leave. But one once-over from Kairi gave her the thought that something had gone wrong for Naminé in the washhouse. She knew she should've gone with her, to at least make sure a pervert wasn't sharing the room.

"What's wrong?" Kairi questioned, and sat beside Naminé on the bed.

"I'm fine." Her face, and tone said otherwise. But what could Kairi do? She didn't want to push the girl; after all, she just met her. She nodded; decided that it was for another time.

"Well, let's get moving then! Selphie, and Olette said they're already at the café." Kairi led the way to the elevator, and they trudged through the campus until a little strip of stores was before them.

The one farthest to the left was a three-story student store, the next a Dunkin' Donuts, some soda machines took up the space between the donut shop, and a Starbucks where a pair of arms flailed themselves until they were caught by four blue eyes. Kairi immediately brightened, and began to hurry their way.

"That's them! They don't bite or anything, but as I said earlier, Selphie is a _complete_ Sugar Queen." Kairi gave her own wave after hinting her companion.

"What about Olette?" Naminé asked out of curiosity. She wondered if the two were as caring and straightforward as Kairi.

"Oh, she's just in love with Tennis. You'll probably never see her without a racket." Bright as a sore thumb, an orange racket was placed beside a brunette with jade eyes. Her smile was growing with the addition to her company.

"Hey, Selph, Olette. This is my new rooming friend Naminé." She grinned in her their direction before gently tugging Naminé to sit with her. Before Naminé could mention a 'Hello' she was bombarded with questions.

"So, you're from Destiny Islands? That's sooo cool! I hear they have this weird fruit, that's supposed to keep your man faithful to you, I think its sooo romantic! But is it true? I really need it to keep Tidus in line. He's always off with _Yuna_, and I'm left alone! The nerve! I mean, honestly, what's she got that I don't? I'm just as pretty, and I dress waaaay better. She's sooo trampy, but don't tell her I said that. Any who, are you having fun yet? Well, you can't be, because you just got here, so I guess I just answered my own question. In that case, how are you—" Her voice sounded like it had been fastforwarded, as did her mouth. Luckily, there was a break in her talkative record.

"Oh my God, Selphie, calm down! The poor girl can't process all that if you don't slow down enough to even take a breath!" Kairi laughed a bit to lighten the harsh words. Since they were true Selphie obeyed with an apology.

Naminé blinked countlessly. How could one person talk so much without taking in air? Silently, she hoped she never rambled on like that in any conversation.

"Err…Yes, I'm from Destiny Islands. And the fruit is called: Papou fruit. It doesn't keep your man to you, but the legend is that you'll end up together forever. I think…" When the other three 'awed', she felt a flashback of a time when he shared the same fruit with Sora.

'_Dammit, does everything come back to him?'_ The Naminé with an attitude began to wonder just how everything did revolve around him, in her case, anyway. She really ought to consult a therapist, soon.

"Have you ever eaten it?" Olette asked her first question with her eyes in a dream state. Kairi, and Selphie whispered words, and something sounded like 'Hanger'. Naminé could have been mistaken.

"Yes," she said hesitantly, with eyes cast downwards. "When I was in my teens. I was actually the one who gave it to him. At first he was completely baffled then I told him the legend, much stuttering on my part. He smiled really wide, chomped on the fruit, and he gave me a long stare, just then realizing he had to answer…" Naminé stopped momentarily to piece together the memories. The trio leaned in close, awaiting some romantic action with great detail.

"Oh that's right! He choked on the fruit! I had to give him the Heimlich maneuver so he would reply!" She burst into laughter at the thought, as did the girls. They held their sides, putting in snide remarks oh how guys would always bite off more then they could chew.

Kairi swiped at her eyes, and let her mirth die down enough to speak. "God, it sounds like something my boy—"

"No!" Olette, and Selphie cried at the same time. The Sugar Queen shook her head while pleading.

"Please, don't make go into one of _her_ stories! She's always talking about him, nonstop! My boyfriend this, my boyfriend that!"

"You hypocrite! You act like you don't blabber about Tidus, every chance you get! And Olette, what about Hayner, hmm? Let's not forget him!" Kairi busted out. A triumphant smirk on her face, and folded arms.

"Oh yeah, I went there." She finished. Astonished at the little outburst, Naminé gulped with saucer-sized eyes.

'_There's definitely more to this girl then I see. Her friends too.' _She took in when they laughed off the unwanted tension. Along with the laughs, they joked about their objects of affection, and things that really bugged them about their :"boys" . Selphie, of course, never stopped complaining about Tidus.

Before Naminé even realized it, she had warmed up to her new friends. Although their friendship wasn't even a day old, they treated her like an old companion: filling in on inside jokes, complimenting, other such things. She felt welcomed and wanted by these girls, and hoped to never have the experience end.

But the time came when the store had to close, and the sky had darkened. The ladies were presently walking to their dorms, still chatting like clucking hens. Suddenly, Selphie gasped with a horrified face.

"Omigosh! I totally forgot to feed Snappers! I have to go guys, see you tomorrow!" She unhooked her arm from Olette's, and darted off to the right with a quick wave.

"…Snappers?" The only blonde asked full with curiosity.

"Her bunny. Pets are allowed, and Selphie wouldn't leave her bunny at home with the neighbors." Kairi informed. Naminé nodded, remembering that she was allergic to animals—shaved or full of fur.

"That reminds me, I have to…err…go get a book…." Olette blushed and tugged on her left ponytail. The new student admired her hairstyle. How it was layered, and curled at one part, and broke into two ponytails--it really suited Olette.

"You mean see Hayner, right. See ya then!" Kairi unlatched her arm to wave at Olette's retreating figure. She sighed after her form was no longer visible.

"Guess it's just us, Nami."

"_Nami_? Where'd that come from?" She found herself chuckling at the new nickname. Kairi joined in, but she asked if it was all right.

"Yeah, it's fine." Soon they were at their room, giggling like mad about random things on the way.

Kairi, in her head, was overjoyed that Naminé had come to like her, and company. She seemed to be the type that kept to her self, and remained quiet. And Kairi felt accomplished that she had gotten to girl to show her true colors, before she had the chance to close up. Even if was only today that they met.

"Kairi…?" Naminé asked cautiously. The little encounter with Satou Riku was burning in the back of her head, and she was wondering what type of guy he was. A pure ladies man or just really confident?

"Hm?" The redhead answered with her hand on her doorknob.

"Mm, what do you know about...a student named…R-Riku Sat-tou?" She stuttered throughout her sentence from the thoughts of such an attractive male. She may have not completely enjoined the moment, but she couldn't deny his was very good looking.

Kairi immediately fell into hysterics. Her roommate didn't understand why the questioned was so amusing, thus, she blushed, and felt beyond embarrassed.

"Oh God! The last time I saw him, the guy flirted with me, and I gave him a black eye. He was so surprised, but hey, I told him I was taken." Kairi shrugged her jollity off with a smug smile. Now the blonde really knew that there was a whole 'nother side to Kairi.

One she hoped that wouldn't include a criminal record.

"That's…interesting…" She let the answer float in the air, powered by awkwardness. Shifted her navy eyes this way and that; Kairi caught the drift that Naminé didn't know she was implying.

"Did he bother you in the showers? I swear I'll—"

"No, Kairi! I mean, yes, I saw him but…he didn't…_do_ anything." Worried eyes darted around the room again with a blush very obvious on her pale face.

"Oh…oh, okay. Just remember though, he's got a lot of experience, and really smooth. Straight player." Kairi exited the room with a devilish grin, and a 'good night'.

Naminé didn't know if she could really believe Kairi because it sounded a bit biased. But, maybe over time, she would truly find out what Riku was really like—without the consent of her roommate.

And, hey, she might _like_ who he is.

Wriggling into her pajamas quickly, she dragged out her drawer-bed, and pulled the covers back. After hopping in, the effects of hauling her luggage through the campus put her straight to sleep. Dreaming of choking brunet with teary wide eyes.

* * *

**Random: **I know Kairi's personality seems...strange, but I think you'll get used to it, since she's kinda like Nami. And Im not too pleased with how this came out, but I really hope you guys will stick through the long updates, and super boring filler-chaps!

The results of the last vote was 2 for Roxas, 2 for Riku, and 1 for Marluxia. Hm...at least there's _some_ diversity...slightly.

**VoTe**: Who's going to share most of Nami's classes

**A**-->Roxas **B**-->Riku or **C**-->Sora?

Those are you options, choose as you please.

TTFN!--randomness: cuz you're more than me--


	5. Deranged

**Random:** Excuse for largerly absence in update? Don't seem to have one. Apologies to all that were awaiting Chapter 5 eagerly, and hope all is forgiven. If you believe me, updates won't ever again be _this_ late.

* * *

Kairi stood before a sleeping blonde, hidden underneath her burrito of blankets. She then cleared her throat, and roared.

"NAAAAAMI! IT'S TIME TO GET UP! CLASS AWAITS!" Just as she let her voice do a yell, a scared Naminé jumped with a squeal and fell off her bed. A resounding 'thud' could be heard from the floors below.

"…Ow…." Was Naminé's call after a few seconds. Kairi saw a pale hand grip the sheets that managed not to slip to the floor with her. After pulling herself up, the redhead burst into laughter. The only evidence that it was Naminé was the one flaming blue eye not hidden behind ruffled bangs. The rest of her face was one giant messy puffball of gold, and her tank top was just as disheveled.

"Nami, I am so sorry! I didn't mean for you to--" More snickering came from her as Naminé struggled to stand without tripping on the duvet. "F-fall! Now I know to buy you an alarm clock."

"Why, what time is it?"

"Near ten. And according to your schedule you have class in thirty, but it's clear across the campus."

"Crap! I really wanted a front row seat." Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Oh you'll get your seat all right, " She flipped the paper she stole form Naminé's desk between her fingers, her day's line up. "No one wants the front seats in Professor Wicken's class." As the blonde got things ready to change into she looked over her shoulder, curious.

"Why?"

"She spits. Horribly. Those dentures of hers move when she talks and spew the contents of her mouth at your face. It'd be better if you get as far back as you can." The blonde took her advice with a nod. She began to take to the showers—absently wondering if Satou had a class right now too. But Kairi told her to wait up.

"I have to take my shower too…" And the two made it to the washing room, Naminé taking perceptive glances for a sign of a certain someone was here again.

To Naminé's slight wonder, he wasn't there, and she was able to go on about her shower, and leave without any interruptions.

---+++---

"Room 108…here we go." Naminé whispered to the doorknob as she turned it. Luckily, her shower was quick, and she managed to depart with a few minutes to spare. Kairi gave some directions to a class after this but the memory was already dissolving.

'_I'll just have to ask a teacher.'_ She thought, opening the door to reveal a classroom with most of the bored students absently sitting in the back rows. She really hadn't seen so many adults crammed into one space before, at least, not this desperately. Some of them were nearly sharing seats.

Was Mrs. Wicken _that_ bad?

Nervous cerulean eyes scanned the half circular seating area for a lone space. She stopped biting her lip, and smiled when there was one left next to another blond whose face was covered by folded arms.

Behind her, Naminé could hear the shuffled feet of upcoming students then rushed to her place thankfully. She didn't appreciate being spat on, thank you very much. A relieved sigh was heard from her as she rummaged through her not-very-light messenger bag. Bringing out her thick notebook, and pen, she doodled for the remaining time; feeling this was high school all over again.

After she was able to draw a bare mermaid, she saw movement from the corner of her eye. Inclining her head ever so slightly, Naminé noticed a male that appeared to be her age, stretching his tan arm skyward with a hand covering his yawn. He looked around the class with sleep still imprinted on his face. She whipped her head back to her notebook just as his eyes rested on her—astonished.

Why his rapid blinking had made her giggle was beyond her. Flicking her cerulean orbs to him again, he smiled with a wave, his head titled as if he didn't understand why either of them was grinning at each other.

Actually they didn't. It was second nature, she supposed.

"Hi…" He said with a strange expression.

"Hello…" He let a small laugh out before wavering his gaze to the stretched desk then returned to her.

"Sorry, but, are you new here? I've never seen you around this part of the campus…"

"Yes, I just got here yesterday." For some odd reason she just felt the need to smile wider. What was it about him that was just so…? Well, she surely didn't know what it was, but she was pulled to him like magnet.

"Oh, well, it's good to see some new faces around here. I'm Roxas Ezra, welcome to Radiant Garden…um," That was her cue to say something, rather than pinpoint the subject that made her so connected—if that was the right word—to him.

"Naminé Desirde. Pleasure to meet you Roxas." They shook hands but he lingered as he responded a bit to himself.

"Pleasure's all mine…" His eyes nor his didn't move from their target. Feeling her face heat up, she honestly didn't know what to say. Words were at a loss seeing as the man had unknowingly complemented her. A moment indefinite passed through the two, as neither stopped shaking hands awkwardly.

"You didn't even try…!" Came the disapproving, disappointed tone of another male form behind Naminé. The voice made her slightly jump forward then turn around to see steaming chocolate eyes glaring at Roxas. This man was rather pudgy, wore a red headband with black hair in a highly messy upwards style. He looked nothing like Roxas: a blonde head of hair that looked as if he slept by a fan, face a blipping _model _with attached blue eyes that reminded Naminé too much of _**him**_.

Feeling rather perturbed and nostalgic, she tried to cloud her thoughts by listening on their little argument.

"Dude, I tried to wake you up—" The man who had finally let go of her hand began.

"The hell you did!"

"Hell _knows_ I did, but you're the one who was stubborn, and didn't wake up." Roxas didn't sound phased by the raging friend of his, Naminé just guessed. When she had returned to her seat—instead of nearly clinging to Roxas, due to the fear of the anger in his companion's voice—she could see a bored smile on his handsome face.

Lord knew that's just what she needed: more "handsome faces" to spread a dreamy haze over her mind.

"Karma is a bitch." Said the brunet while eyeing the rows within Wicken's saliva range.

"Honestly, you really should to work on your manners, Pence…." Roxas pinched the bridge between his eyes that were closed. Irritation quickly radiated off the two. Naminé wondered if 'Pence' was only angered because Roxas somehow failed to awaken him.

"Manners?" Pence scoffed, still searching for a seat away from Wicken. "Why should I…_oh_." His brown eyes took in the two pairs of blue eyes on him now. He gave nervous laugh, and scratched his round cheek.

"Ehehe, my bad." Naminé shrugged indifferently.

"It's nothing new. I'm Naminé Desirde." Politely, she reached her hand out to shake his. He was Pence Prieffer, and he was indeed a friend of Roxas.

"Well, I'm just gonna…_go_." Pence said before pointed to a seat unoccupied. Sadly, he would, in fact, be drenched when he left the class. Swiftly, the noir haired male made his way to his place, but not before giving Roxas a thumbs-up, and a wink.

"Class!" Mrs. Wicken roared soon later. Her articulation was disturbed so her most of her deranged words sounded completely off. You could see her saliva spew upon the poor innocents. Inwardly, Naminé flinched at her high, yet aged voice.

"It's time to show what you know! I will not tolerate late assignments, unknown absences, and other such things. The only things I expect of you are to give one-hundred-and-twenty percent at all times. Disappoint me, and you will leave this class as a failed individual." She puffed out her abnormally large chest hidden underneath an orange boa, and a black flowery dress.

Naminé was not only afraid of her teacher's odd fashion sense , but of her as a person. The way she appeared, and how she acted was as if there were two separate people struggling for control of that misguided body. Her frizzled gray hair exploding out of her fake bird's nest hat and large thick red glasses was another thing that made Naminé question her abilities as a teacher… and a woman. No one should honestly walk out of his or her abode looking something like a Halloween store.

So when Naminé spent a part of her day in that room, she was only slightly intrigued by the professor. Instead her attention was undivided to Roxas, who at the time liked to fill her in on her new school, and a bit about himself to.

Like the fact that he was _single_.

"What about you, are you, um, yanno…" That certain touch of confidence that Roxas once radiated flickered down to a dimmer as his eyes fell, and his tan face was turning a light pink.

"Oh! Oh, um, yes I'm—," The disappointed twitch in his face made her stutter from a little realization. "I-I mean, no! No, I'm single, I'm not…" A certain spiky brunet came to mind so she lowered her head, and voice. "I'm not seeing anyone." Their silence made Roxas think it was a painful previous relationship. He didn't want to make Naminé uncomfortable, since he really liked her company.

He let the subject go feeling somewhat rejected.

---+++---

Later through Naminé's day she found that Roxas was a fellow student in many of her classes. And when the professors just didn't appeal to Naminé, or her academics, she spent her time talking about the most random, and silly things. The jokes between the two made her think that she liked Roxas because of his funny ways.

Eventually, the time had come when she was alone to her Literature lesson. As soon as she walked in, she felt that strange sensation that she was alone. Looking at the seats, she realized she was.

"That's odd…" She dug into her jean pockets to search for her schedule. Just as her hands patted her back pockets there was an accented voice from across the room.

"I think you're early, Miss." Slightly shaking, Naminé whipped around, her low ponytail slapping her chin, and titled her head to the left.

She took in his appearance starting from the bottom up. Slick black, pointed shoes (possibly boots), fitted dark blue jeans, a gleaming black wristwatch. With that he wore button down white-and-pink stripped shirt, flared open for the first two buttons to reveal the slightest bit of chest hair over broad pectorals.

So his fashion sense was appealing, but his tan visage was the true hook-line-and-sinker. His chin was a perfect 'V', flattering cheekbones, a sharp nose and voluminous lips in a high smile, and seemingly overpowering green eyes. And the student's shaggy and unruly hair seemed…err, pink from afar, but as he drew closer to Naminé she saw it was only a mix of rich red with light brown. A strange put-together, but it just _looked_ right.

"Literature, noon, right?" She asked shakily when his cologne had just hit her. Flowers, was her other one-word statement about him. The first being that he was in his mid-twenties. Which meant he was _older_.

"Sorry, but my third class doesn't start until one, so you're quite soon actually."

Naminé's cheeks flared to a medium red while her inner self pulled blonde locks by the fistfuls. _'Aw, crap! Now I'm—'_

"Wait, " her ears had caught something strange in his tale. "This is…_your_ class? _You're_ the professor?" She emphasized the possessives because he looked so young to be teaching. He must've just graduated like…yesterday!

"Hard to believe isn't it?" He passed by her, and Naminé followed the breezy scent of flora. He sat on his desk, completely clear except for a black sleek laptop and a very miniature trashcan that masqueraded as a pen and pencil holder. Naminé politely stood before he gestured her to sit on a vacant seat.

"In fact I graduated not to long ago, maybe a years or so, but time has escaped me. Everything seems to flow by these days…but I won't bore you death, I hear I'm famous around the campus for that." He smiled a smile that made her drop her shoulders then sigh. Who cares if he talks too much? With his voice he could talk for hours on end, she wouldn't mind!

"Why would they mind?" She asked dreamily. Once again, men had infiltrated the mind of Naminé Desirde, and left her to speak her innermost thoughts. Wonderful.

"Pardon?" He inquired with his grin hinting that he indeed heard her. She shook, and her face flared _once again_. Curse those pale cheeks of hers!

"I mean…you seem like an excellent teacher, and…I…it's always refreshing to have someone new…" her sentence trailed off but before either could remark Miss Lisedon's heels clicked into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Lumarai, I've—" Her sentence ended at once glance to Naminé's direction. An unreadable expression was in her eyes before they slashed across the area and back into Lumarai's green ones.

"Has your class started early, suddenly?"

"No, this is one of my students." Mr. Lumarai pointed his hand to Naminé, who was utterly confused at the sudden aggression in their tight voices.

"She came in, early, and I wa just about to inform her about my lessons." A quick silence filled the area, indicating that Lisedon was wrong at whatever assumption she was hinting.

"Miss Desirde, this is conversation is not meant to be heard by pupils, please leave." Without even sparing a glance in her direction, Amelia spoke heatedly.

Naminé threw quick looks to both elders before making a mad dash out of the room with even quicker apologies.

'_What was all that about?' _She inwardly wondered since she didn't have enough courage to speak aloud. For some reason, that had her a bit shaken up. Why would Miss Amelia be so…defensive against Mr. Lumarai? He hadn't done anything just then.

Trapped in her own wonders, Naminé walked aimlessly among the halls, finger hooked to her chin and head to the floor. A detective from afar. But her questions were abruptly stopped when her body collided with a stone cold wall.

"Ow," she murmured before looking up.

This wall was tall. It had slick blonde hair, bangs made like antennas, it's length brushing over striking shoulders, and sharp electric leaf eyes that Naminé gulped back her apologies.

"What the hell is your problem?" Asked the wall. Well, it wasn't an actual column but a woman just a year older that Naminé, it seemed. Her voice was harsh as storm, scaring the living _crap_ out of our new student.

"Excuse me?" She stuttered politely. Confrontation wasn't her forte, and she was raised with manners. Unlike this beastly woman in front of her.

"Are you trying to piss me off? Don't you know who I am, bitch?"

"No, I don't." Naminé answered with pursed lips, and furrowed brows. She certainly didn't _want_ to now either.

The elder smirked. "You're new aren't you? Well, in that case, I ought to break you in."

"Sorry, but I'm sure you're not apart of the welcoming committee." Naminé retorted. This woman had no right to act so rash with her. A simple apology and the two could've been about their day. But apparently, she a bone to pick. Her reason unknown.

"No, I'm not." Her self-assured grin melted off the sharp lines of her face. "But you ought to watch where the hell you're going before someone decides to imprint a map on your face."

"Thanks for the offer but I don't need your help." It was hard trying to remain civilized when the confident anger burned through Naminé's veins.

"I wasn't giving you my help, it was a warning." She bumped shoulders painfully with the younger female before walking away as chipper as morning birds.

Naminé officially had an enemy. One she was hardly ready for.

* * *

**Random: **Ooooooh, why _is_ Miss Amelia Lisedon so defensive? And who's the baitch? What happens when Nami has more encounters with her?

I have _no_ idea which accent Marly has so I guess that could be another choice for ya'll readers.Answer in the review, plz.

Anywayz, I finally brought you your Roxas, and that somebody out there who wants Marluxia (whom I know has blue eyes, but i wanted them green). I also know the **marlumine** was a bit rushed, and non-descriptive (I suppose) but don't worry there's more to come. Your next surprise is on the horizon.

**VoTe**: Who's Kairi gonna hate?

**A**-->Roxas **B**-->Riku or **C**-->Marluxia?

Best friends _always_ matter when your making that certain choice ( In my opinion,anyway). And, one-outta-ten chances, she/he might just hate your pick. So, who do you think Kairi should hate? But if the majority of you choose Roxas, for some odd reason, remember he was chosen to stay next door.

TTFN!--randomness: treasury of the peanuts!--


	6. Remember

**Disclaimer:** Er, no. Sorry.

* * *

The days Naminé was beginning to spend had begun to bundle into weeks. October was on the horizon and new assignments were taking up any life she had beyond her academics. Still, her friendships were getting stronger.

Currently, Mr. Lumarai was sitting atop his desk, talking rather hurriedly in his accented way. But a loud swing of his oak door cut off any undivided attention he was receiving. Mostly from Naminé. Heads swiveled to the right, eager to see the boastful intruder.

'_Not her! Oh please tell me she's just lost! PLEASE!' _Naminé begged, prayed, to the nearest available god.

But in came the talking-wall that nearly out-put a socket in Naminé's arm with her demolishing ways. With the atmosphere suddenly changed to either scared or awaiting, the older female strode to the front desk with a very satisfied smile. Her jutting chin was so high you'd think someone gave her uppercut.

Naminé would've loved to deliver that blow, alas; she was a proper lady and was going to refrain from such actions. Unless the bitch started it first.

She spoke in a low tone, knowing fully well that a lesson had been disturbed and students wanted to know what was going on. Mr. Lumarai had a way of grabbing attention to his pupils and the shoved door was like tilting a bucket of cold water over everyone. The said man nodded at her words but looked troubled and agitated doing so. Eventually the two ended their discussion; the woman with a sparking aura remained evilly pleased at her audience.

"Just sit where you please, Ms. Saviga." Said the professor, Naminé's eyes no longer trained on him.

"Call me Larxene." 'Larxene' responded offhandedly as she slithered along the rows of desks with frightened students in them. _Most_ of the males didn't dare to pat their seats like they did for Naminé's first day. Now that she looked closely, she could see the Larxene had a beautiful model-like face—yet her attitude was horrible.

What went wrong?

'_I never asked you to torment me like this, so why do you do it?' _Was another cry of the younger blonde's as Larxene a quick disgusted glare at her. She continued on, only to take the seat directly behind her. Naminé inwardly groaned; she suddenly wanted to disappear off the face of Radiant Garden.

She would just have to hope her day would get better.

---+++---

"Well that's just weird." Commented Olette as she dug into her small Yoplait container to search for the hidden yogurt. Olette was one to love healthy foods, explaining that it pumped her up for tennis, which she was gifted at. The plastic spoon met her mouth with a satisfied hum.

"Not really. Mr. Lumarai is really laid back. You could ace his class while sleeping." Kairi said while she flipped another page in the magazine.

"You know, I heard some really weird gossip about him." Selphie whispered while staring aimlessly at her fingernails. Feeling like high school girls, all of them wanted to know what.

"Really? What is it?"

"Oh, does he have a love for pink bunnies?" Asked Naminé, jokingly. She drew another pedestrian in her sketch.

"Nope, guess again." Selphie said. She smiled.

"I bet he's gay." Kairi laughed shortly. Another page turned.

"Better than that."

"I know! He's apart of the mafia!"

"Not even that!" Selphie said and looked at their seriously wondering faces. She waited to add suspense.

"Get on it with it Selphie!" Cried Kairi. She was now quite interested in the rumor. Girls _will_ be girls.

"I heard, that he was having a relationship with one of his students last year." Gasped shared around the room, especially with Naminé.

"I don't know her name, but I heard she's a real piece of work. No one's caught him doing anything, but Ms. Lisedon has her suspicions." Selphie spoke. Naminé lowered her head.

It's not like she could have dated him anyway, he was at least 3 years older than her, and he was her professor. It was against the law to "see" your students in Radiant Garden. But…he was so kind in her classes. He actually cared about the future of his students, unlike her other teachers. And he was so attractive….

'_Stop, right there! Absolutely no thinking about men! We're steering clear of that path!'_ Naminé reprimanded before nostalgia hit her. Anything that _**reminded**_ her was going inside the mental trash bin.

Although, it did explain Miss Lisedon quietly rash behavior. She was simply looking out for her students, right?

But alluring or not, it was a rumor, gossip, and from Selphie nonetheless. The woman had a knack for spreading things, according to Kairi, so who honestly knew? Even if it was true…_oh, never mind. _

After the words had settled in, the girls wanted to change the subject. No one wanted to think of situation like that going about in their college. Besides, gossip is usually never true.

"To enlighten you all, I have spectacular news!" Kairi closed her magazine while undivided attention was to her.

"My boyfriend is transferring here!" She clapped happily with glee as bright as a rainbow on her face. The others didn't know how to address it so they congratulated hesitantly.

"God, I can't wait to see him! It seems just like yesterday that we had to part…" Violet eyes had a misty haze over them as the two brunettes groaned.

"No sob stories, please! I thought you said you were going to _enlighten_ us? I'm not feeling very 'enlightened'." Said Selphie with her hand covering her eyes to massage the bridge between them.

"It means you'll be seeing less of me." Kairi huffed.

"I'm all for that!" Joked Naminé. She dodged the pen that was targeted for her head.

"Seriously, I won't be around much. I've really missed him and—"

"You need _some_." Said Selphie. Kairi blushed at the accusation, as did Naminé from resurfacing memories. Olette bit her lip before glancing at the others quickly.

You don't have to guess who deflowered our _seemingly_ innocent Naminé. Neither Olette nor Naminé liked where this conversation was leading.

"S-Selphie! Have some dignity!" Cried Kairi with her hands moving to emphasize her words. Selphie waved her hand, slimly paying attention, and still held her sneaky smile.

"You talk about it like it's some sacred act. Its just sex." The way she worded it implied that she had all the knowledge in the world about it.

"It is…special, Selph. To us, it was." Kairi referred to her current boyfriend and eyed Selphie. She, in return, yawned.

"Sure, whatever. As long as he's got something to work with." Naminé and Kairi choked on their spit, spluttering like an old car until faces had returned to a normal pale or tan color. Olette remained silent. She suddenly blended into the walls, unspoken.

Naminé bowed her had so low her tiny nose skimmed the top of the rough page her bangs hung midair. Behind them, a slow satisfied smile was spreading on her face.

No, she wasn't quite innocent in _that_ department. But that story was for another place, another time when everyone was close enough to reveal some…"secrets".

"Anyway, " Kairi began. "He says his dorm is in _Theory Hall_."

"Isn't that the building next door?" Naminé inquired. Being her for at least a month had brought her some fruitful information on her college. She currently stayed in the co-ed floor, in building _Prentice Way A-3_. She had no clue as to the A-3. Besides, no one really said the add-on.

"That's the best part! Some frat guy said there was a secret vent or whatever that connects the two buildings."

"But there's, like, enough space between them to park a car. How does that work?" Olette asked, finally revived from the past conversation.

Kairi whispered and faced the brunette. "I know. He says he explored the whole building after that one time but never found it again. I heard, it moves from time to time."

"Oh Gawd Kairi, that's just some silly college legend they tell the frosh to get them all excited. Any student with half-a-_map _could tell that." Suddenly, Tilmitt was defensive. Still, her green eyes remained on the latest fashions or gossips. Kairi didn't respond.

---+++---

"Night guys!" Olette waved enthusiastically at the roommates, Selphie ahead and on the phone chattering hurriedly and hushed.

"Night!" Kairi, Naminé chimed in almost perfectly identical voices. The two entered their room, and Naminé had a little question burning in the back of her mind.

"Hey, Kai, what's your boyfriend like?" She sat on her bed, hugging a pillow childishly as Kairi leaned some weight on the front of the desk chair. Kairi loved sitting backwards, even with a skirt.

"Oh where to start?" Kairi breathed excitedly. Her purplish eyes twinkled so much Naminé swore she couldn't see her pupils. She began again.

"He's funny: he could make me laugh at the stupidest things. He's so sweet, too. He'd always call me before either of us went to bed, and sometimes he threw rocks at my window, even though my Chihuahua wasn't too friendly." She giggled. The list grew long after those compliments, making Naminé feel lonely, and highly jealous.

"God, I could go on forever, Nami. I know Selphie and Olette always hate it when I talk about him, but I don't think they understand what it's like…"

"To be in love." Naminé finished mechanically.

"You've been in love?" Kairi had wanted to know if anyone shared her experiences; how she felt that he was made from God, just for her. Butterflies of hope, joy, fluttered around her stomach.

"…Yes." Guessing by the ghost rising from her eyes, it wasn't a pleasant relationship. The fluttering froze dead.

"What happened?"

Naminé debated whether to tell Kairi or not. Here was a girl who knew she was in love, crazy over whomever the man was. Yet she was about to hear a story that could possibly change her outlook on the feeling. It might jostle Kairi's relationship to something far worse than distrust. She didn't want to ruin her friend's happiness.

But she wanted to let out that big secret so badly. Maybe, if the weight was just shifted, relieved from just telling someone else, it could dimmer the pain. It wouldn't hurt to try….

With "He was my only" as her opening sentence, Naminé unfurled her everlasting occurrence from back home.

Kairi listened intently, following the detailed scenes, the emotional outbreaks, or sappy moments Naminé added to make herself smile. The sudden thought of something so…devastating—if that wasn't too much of a word—, it scared Kairi. What if her own love did that to her? She wouldn't be able to go on. Life would just be so desolate, and empty without him.

From the way Naminé spoke about him, he seemed like the least expected candidate to do such a _crime_. He was considerate, compassionate, perpetually happy, and yet so goofily clumsy.

He sounded a lot like Kairi's more-than-a-boyfriend-but-not-fiancé. But then again, he didn't. Naminé's…_person_ wouldn't send her any messages; he did all but leave her die from the hurt.

But Kairi's man wouldn't, couldn't, do that. He understood that their bond was too special to forget or try to.

"And that's it, really. I'm here, he's…in another place, enjoying his freedom, I suppose." Naminé sulked with her eyes trained on the one little luggage she refused to open. Within that case, were things she couldn't bear to see. Why she had even packed it was nothing but a second-thought.

Kairi kept silent. She didn't know what to say. Naminé seemed like the type to turn her nose up at pity, and comfort was long overdue. But neither really noticed the quiet, both to busy with running thoughts. Naminé sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you doubt him or anything…"

"Oh, that's okay. I…" Kairi broke off. "I trust him." She whispered.

"Hm. Goodnight."

"Night." The lavender-eyed woman got up, and closed their connecting door, so Naminé could let out some throbbing pain.

---+++---

"Ok, this is the last time I'll ask—" Kairi said and tugged at the hem of her shirt. She looked up right to see Naminé roll baby-blue orbs. She huffed.

"Promise."

"Sure, that's what you said _the last time_." Naminé continued to type up a report due within the next week; overachieving ways butting into her system.

"Really, just please, tell me if you think I look alright." She pleaded. Naminé swiveled in her chair. She was only partly dizzy from the quick turn, but also from all the **pink** Kairi wore.

_Pink_ dangling earrings jingled to her heads movement, her beaded blush-and-blue beaded necklace placed gently over her elegant neck. A cropped salmon peasant blouse wrapped fittingly around her womanly chest, the medium hem showed off a flattering tan stomach with a shinning silver _belly ring._ The sleeves began after her shoulders ended, and stopped flowing at her elbows. For bottoms, she chose boot-cut jeans over her long legs. And her pink cowboy boots had threads going in all sorts of directions while making a flowery design.

An oddly, bright, ensemble but it suited Kairi; especially since she parted her hair to place a plastic rose-barrette and let her bangs sweep to one side.

Naminé wondered why she never wore such clothes herself. She had the money, but maybe not the time. She definitely need Kairi's help in the clothing department seeing as all of Naminé's outfits were sarcastic shirts with faded jeans, worn out tennis shoes.

"It looks really nice Kairi. Pink is really your color." That's what girls said to one another right? To compliment? Naminé wouldn't know because back home, most of the girls were to busy trying to steal her title as Sora's Girl to get to know her. No one was good at two facing in Destiny Islands.

"Really? I think it's too…revealing…" She twisted her head over her shoulder, seeing that her Tramp Stamp was rising out of her jeans. She blamed the vacation in _America_ for that one.

"No, it's fine, honestly. You said he likes it when you wear pink, right?" Naminé responded quickly.

"Right."

"Then it's done. You've got your makeup kit in your purse," Even though Naminé never dared to touch _lip-gloss_. "And he's just a few steps away. Go knock his socks off, Kairi." She encouraged to her doubting friend.

"Yeah! He won't know what kissed him!" Her eyes aflame with slight lust, Kairi thanked Naminé before dashing out of the room to met her love.

---+++---

Naminé raised her arms above her head, stretching muscles until her arm felt mushy. She had worked for an hour or so, the report done about 20 minutes after Kairi left. What she was doing now was another assignment, due after the next week. It was a habit Naminé considered very helpful.

What to do now? No more work…Olette was out practicing her back swing, Selphie doing god-knows-what, Kairi gone to "catch up" with her boyfriend.

She could call someone…but the only contact on her list were a few high school friends busy traveling, or her father, who was still steaming about her departure since he won't answer her voicemails. Naminé sighed before flicking the phone on her bouncy bed.

"Fresh air, I guess." Standing, she threw on the school's sweatshirt: a giant red blanket with a flying brown platypus. Go Radiant Garden _Platypuses_! Yeah!

No.

Naminé had no particular place in mind, so she just walked at her own pace through the building. Passing closed doors or open ones to reveal the most absurd things, couples too lazy and intoxicated to make it to their room. So much for Prentice Way being the most respected dorm.

"Oh crap! My sketchbook!" Naminé just remembered. At quick pace she came to dorm door only to realize she had forgotten her keys inside. Cursing in a proper way, she was forced to interrupt Kairi's special moment to retrieve the keys.

Hopefully, this would be quick—Kairi would hand the keys over, Naminé would take them hurriedly, and no one would get cursed at for ruining a perfectly romantic moments.

'_Yeah, Right.'_

_

* * *

_

**Random: **I swear if highschool had a slogan it be this: "_HIGH SCHOOL! Guaranteed to suck up your child's life! Shoving education down a teenage throat near you!" _Don't get me wrong, my grades rock the refridgerator but its so much! Then again, everything's jsut starting so I maybe overreacting...

**VoTe**: Should I take out Sora as an option?

**A**-->Yes or **B**-->No?

I was thinking about a certain situation between the two, and it didn't seem right. If you were on of the first readers, and saw the early summary you'd get why. Although it's highly obvious. The men will still be Roxas, Riku, and Marluxia (and if i get enoug response, some_one_ can be added). I should be sure of myself but the choice is getting nerve-racking to me. So...just choose.

PEACE!--randomn: a fetish for your phobia--


	7. Truth Hurts

Naminé walked down Theory Hall's corridors until their own rustic elevator pinged at her arrival. Stepping inside she noticed the odd smell the transporter had; she also saw that the permit had expired a year or two ago. That couldn't be good. It shook and trembled as if she weighed equal to an elephant then coughed her out of itself.

She turned, hoping that her memory served her right and Kairi was currently in dorm 67-C. And she also hoped her instincts were right since she picked a floor level at random. Then along with numbers on the doors, were whiteboards with the residents' names in marker.

'_Here lies Annabelle and Drake. Don't bother_.' '_C'MON ON OVER TO VERONICA AND SHANIQUA'S!'_ And a few others popped out at Naminé as she read them. She mechanically moved forward until there was a name that struck her.

'_The Cage of Manuel and ROSA. Enjoy yourself but don't stay too long.' _At least Naminé thought it was Rosa, the name has been smeared as if someone was trying to erase it but the name left it's mark on the board. Hesitantly, she knocked partly fearing that Kairi would give her such an evil eye before throwing that keys at her forehead.

But when the door open, a cheery smile was seen before it melted into a giant 'o'.

Naminé gawked dubiously. Sora returned the stare.

"S-s…Sora?" Her voice cracked. That was the only thing she could manage right now from the overwhelming emotions running about.

Sora flinched. His eyes acted on instinct and raked her frame.

The female had grown height wise, but she was still small compared to the average woman. Her curves had become more feminine, no longer the soft curves he had remembered. Her hair had also become fairer, long down to her waist with a rubber band at the nape of her neck. Her eyes remained that blue that even he compared to saphhires.

Things changed in him as well. Sharper hair, toner muscles, greater intelligence, new accent (sort of)…though, the little details about him weren't important. Being near Naminé again was.

"Yeah, it's…me…" He wanted to crack his cheesy grin but he was sure it wouldn't end out well. Then again, the whole situation he was in didn't seem to be headed in a happy ending either.

Naminé brought her trembling hand up to her mouth to keep the scream beginning in her throat. Her orbs began to sting, and water. She still couldn't believe it. Sora had actually come back to her…he came back! He was in front of her, in living flesh; not dead like the nightmares….

Oh God, what was she doing? She needed to hold him! She needed to just feel his arm wrapped around her again! She needed **_him_**!

She reached out the pale hand from her lips and to Sora's chest. A definite beat, quick paced at that.

"You're really here? I'm not dreaming…" She stuttered and sobbed. It was hard not to but it was miraculous that Sora was near her once again. Naminé was to speak again but a different female cut her off.

"Sora, I know the perfect movie for our—Oh, hey Nami! What's up?" Kairi was oblivious to the tension apparently.

Naminé snapped her head to Kairi—who's clothes seemed rather disheveled—then Sora—his dark blue outfit was ruffled also—who looked just as guilty as the day he moved.The pieces of that puzzle fit together for her now.

' **_Im moving all the way to Japan._ **_Kairi Muskotai. Please to have you as my new roommate. He's funny: he could make me laugh at the stupidest things. He's so sweet, too.'_

Although it wasn't much, it was obvious in a way. There were probably more signs but the subconscious of Naminé dared not to look into them. But now it came at her like an 18-wheeler with bright headlights and all. Her eyes looked like they were about to break as everything inside her did. Her hope the Sora was hers again diminished with the flames of pain. Her body trembled fully, but she had to move. She had to get away from them both. If she stayed any longer…who knows what havoc would go on.

The blonde forced her legs to speed away from the couple. Her arms pumped her to fly out the building, yet she wasn't alone.

"Naminé! Wait! Let me explain! Naminé!" Sora called, following her course. Now he knew he was in deep shit.

But he thought what he did…he thought by shutting her out she would learn to move on. Now he knew that plan backfired completely.

_'When did she learn to run like this?'_ He questioned to himself. It was getting harder to spot her flaxen hair whipping behind her. Sora kept on though, mentally thanking the years of sports that helped evolve his stamina.

Naminé took a sharp turn, and nearly tripped. Catching herself, she began again. Tears were streaming and being pushed past her at the same time. Her legs were subconsciously moving since her brain was busy. Everything was an angry and confused blur.

_'How could he be so cruel? How could he shut me out, and snag someone else? My best friend nonetheless! Doesn't Kairi know how much I care about him?' _Her thoughts were jumbled along with confused, and hurt. Actually, everything hurt all together. Her mind, her body—she just couldn't take it anymore.

So she slowed her pace, walking slower and slower until Naminé passed a large oak tree. She leaned on the tree, and cried harder. Her palms were pressed to her face as if to . By that time, Sora was approaching with heavy breaths.

"Naminé—"

"No! I don't want to hear it! You horrible, lying, asshole! I hate you!" Her back was still to him. He took this as an opportunity to touch her shoulder. She shook it off violently. Naminé spun towards him. She had never been this infuriated or hurt by anyone like this--correction, when he left she was equally filled with immense emotions. She couldn't fight off the deep sadness, nor could she deny her bitter hate for him leaving; he had removed himself from her metaphoric picture with heart-shredding sciccors. Now everything was pouring out of her like an erupting volcano.

"How could you?" She roared fiercely. It _scared_ Sora to see her so angry. "How could you just forget me for 5 years, and-and shove your way back in with another girl? And not any girl, it had to be Kairi! My-Best-Friend: Kairi! Of course, that makes me: The-Dumb-Blonde-Who's-Not-Good-Enough-For-You, right? Of course! So go on Sora, sweep her off her feet like you did me, and then drop her like a rock! Have fun!" It was hard to understand some of those words since she hiccupped in between some, but Sora got the message loud and clear.

"I thought that if we forgot each other…we could move on." He mumbled. Guilt had a very strong hold on him.

"…Tell me, Sora, did you forget me?" She spoke with melancholy after a silence. Her tears still streamed but they were no longer the sad ones.

"No." He didn't regret answering since it was the truth. With all honestly, Sora could never forget Naminé. He always had a lingering thought of her wherever he was or whomever he was with. Whether it was the nostalgia from picturing her smiling or her crying, he never stopped thinking about her.

But when the realization that he may not ever come back hit, there was a deep sadness that nested in his heart—so immense. So he decided that leaving her out his life, trying not to remember her, despite the odds against him. Sora explained that to her. Naminé seemed uninterested; she didn't even seem alive. When she faced the setting sun, the wind blew harshly, and she looked breathtaking. But he knew he couldn't be with her again. All because of his foolish mistakes.

Not only did he push her away, but also he dated another girl, and somehow, her best friend. But he felt like he loved Naminé and Kairi at the same time. Even though Naminé was his first love, it was wrong to break up with Kairi for her. He knew how much the girl returned his feelings. But he couldn't stay away from Naminé now that she was here, back in his life.

"I wish I could take it all back, Naminé. I swear it to you, but I can't just up and leave Kairi for you." He stepped closer until his mouth was inches away from brushing her ear. Her sobs broke any intentions he had though.

"Well you should have never 'up and left' me for her." She retorted with tears.

"…I'm sorry…"

"The hell you are! Stop giving me your pity and go away." He gulped. He wanted so badly to hold her, kiss her forehead, and murmur apologies to her all night, and day. But where would that get him? On the bad side of Kairi, where it could be Hell just as bad as Naminé's.

"It's not like it was easy for me too, you know. You think I got over you as soon I said I'm moving but you don't know that I was actually miserable without you—"

"If you were so miserable, how is it that you were able to seduce Kairi into your arms?" Cold was her voice. Sora finally understood the term: "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Because all the guilt she was putting in him…God, was he really the bad guy here? Was anyone at fault?

"I'm—"

"Dammit, Sora! If you're so sorry, why don't you leave me alone? Why can't you see that I don't accept your damn apology and go away? I've explained to you how you made me feel unwanted, and unloved, yet you still stand there making it worse! So, please…" She broke of to flick her raging eyes to his before letting him see her back again. "Stop telling me you're sorry, when you're not."

Now he wanted to scream, and tell her sorry until her ears bled, but obviously she didn't want to hear any of it. So he wouldn't anymore. This was a situation where he just couldn't fix it. No matter what he said.

But he was only giving up for today. He couldn't honestly make her accept his apologies the day they meet again. He'd try harder—each time the chance came. Whether she spit in his face or believe him, he wouldn't stop until she realized that her absence had bitten a chunk out of his heart too.

Sora gave a last sigh, partly because fighting took a lot out of him, and partly because this was too much to handle in one day. He hadn't imagined seeing her again in this way. Turning to walk away he saw Kairi fiddling with her manicured fingers, looking nervously in his direction.

Apparently, his day would continue to grow.

He approached Kairi, who looked ready to rip her hair out from fretting. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Sora silently nodded his head to the parking lot near his dorm. They didn't say another word until they were quietly sitting in his Corvette.

"What happened back there?" Kairi asked with her eyebrows knitting together. He remained stone-faced, tainted baby blues trained on the road.

"I broke her heart again." Sora answered. Kairi had never heard his voice so…shattered. His face betrayed the tone in his voice. A disturbed Sora, meant a scared Kairi.

"You know Naminé?" There was a five percent of dubiousness and the remaining confusion. She thought she had only told the blonde about Sora from her words. Naminé never hinted that she knew him…all though, his name was never spoken.

But before Sora could even nod, Kairi gasped. Her purple eyes bulging.

"…You're not…_**him,**_ are you? Sora, please don't tell me you're the one that hurt her!" When the engine cut off, she knew his answer.

Horror, guilt, and incredulity, were the shared feelings of the couple. Neither could believe what just occurred or that Naminé was the victim of their cruel unintentional ways.

"I should've known when you said you were from Destiny Islands…" Kairi put some things together, remembering that at her high school, Sora had told her that he wasn't born in Japan like her. And that he always flinched at the sight of blondes with big blue eyes.

After a silence that turned the sky dark, Kairi banged her head onto the headrest. She sighed then inclined her head to Sora's. He gripped the wheel tighter with each emphasized quiet moment.

"How did this happen?" Shakily, Sora fixated his gaze on her. He was ready to unfold the story that he tried so hard to keep inside.

"Whoa…" Exhaled Roxas. Naminé had banged on his door like no tomorrow once the couple had left the campus. He opened the door—half dressed—to have Naminé ram herself into his chest. He calmed her down, and asked her to explain the whole situation to him. And with much stuttering, hiccups, and sobs, she had told him the one reason why she wouldn't date again.

Wouldn't l o v e again.

Naminé stayed still—curled up on his bed with him sitting near her—her toes furled inside her tennis shoes. Roxas took in her words, feeling more and more hate for this Sora-guy.

What type of man—a title 'Sora' didn't deserve—does this to anyone? Not only was she his long-time girlfriend but also Naminé was in complete love with him? How could he sleep at nights, knowing that somewhere the poor girl was bawling her eyes out? Didn't he feel any guilt, remorse, for not keeping in touch? He could have at least ended the relationship earlier _then_ left.

In Roxas's eyes, 'Sora' was the reason why so guys had such a bad name.

"I…don't know what to say…I mean, that was…" Roxas was again at a loss for words. Just one glance at the female and you could see she was broken. Chipping tears ran down her whitish cheeks, hair disarrayed from running, and her eyes bloodshot.

It would be 'Sora's' demise if he met Roxas alone in an alley one night.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Well, you have to now, but it's just…wrong." Shaking his head, he hoped the right words would come to mind.

"It's not your fault." His head snapped up. Hearing her voice made him want to slam a fist to 'Sora's' face a hundred times over. She was so destroyed, and pained. He'd never seen _anyone_ like this.

She gave a horribly fake smile, and ruffled his hair. His hand automatically shot up to catch hers, fingers intertwining. Naminé didn't pull back. She didn't even remember why it was Roxas she ran to first. She could've gone to Olette or Selphie, yet neither knew her story. Nor could she turn to her _professors_, or Satou, or Ms. Lisedon. In a way of justifying her actions, she need to vent, and Roxas just happened to be on her way home.

Yes, he was just an innocent bystander willing to listen.

"I know. I just wish I could've been there for you." He titled his head. His gaze gradually looked away from her. It was hard to keep seeing her like that.

A silence that was needed occurred. The two blonds just sulked in her pain, neither desiring to say something that would add salt to the wound.

"…I need to go…." Naminé finally spoke again. She wouldn't look him in eyes—they still reminded her of _**him**_ so much. Roxas gave a nod prior to squeezing her hand.

As she stood, he did to. They faced one another but were stubborn to lock gazes. But with a burst of confidence, Roxas titled her chin, and made a vow to never hurt her like 'Sora' did. Naminé bit her lip, and her eyes began to sting again. Luckily, she had cried enough for that day.

So she nodded since her vocabulary had left her. And she walked out of his room, to the next one, locking it and hoping that Roxas wouldn't want to stop by her dorm any time soon.

* * *

**Random:** Did anyone expect that? I tried not to make it horribly obvious, but I still think it was. So, now we've got Sora in the mix! And I decided to make Sora The Defualt Option. Yeah, its pretty self-explanatory. 

**VoTe:** Who should help Nami on her "planning" for Radaint Garden's Halloween Festival?

**A**-->Roxas **B**-->Riku or **C**-->Marluxia?

I'm aware that the festival hasn't even been mentioned but in _Free Fate_ its only the first week of October, and people are just getting excited and so forth. In the mix, Namine is thrown onto the city's comitee for the big shindig, and some hot muscular guy has to help her setup, right? Choose whoever comes first to mind!

GO REVIEW!--randomness: it's the dotting and the crossing that had her jumlbed--

**ps**: I wrote a rather odd Prom namixas 1shot earlier, and I would appreciate feedback, fangurling or critism.


	8. Suggestion

**Random:** Hey, peps. Im back from meh 7day cruise. It was fun, since I gots to ride horses through rivers, saw the Sea of Cortez, bought mahself a cowboy hat, and some other stuff I forgot. SO...read on.

**Disclaimer:** Yea-_NO_.

* * *

Even with the layers of covers wrapped around her, Naminé couldn't have felt colder. The windows may have been closed, but her feelings finally got control of her physically.

They sent wave, after wave of moving heartbreak through her veins--blue-green ropes around her bones and were clearly visible now that Naminé wasn't taking care of herself too well.

A few friends stopped by—including Roxas. They all wanted, and tried to get her to talk but all she did was become a zombie. Yes, she kept up her grades; yet she was just so empty. And as more of her friends realized that, they stopped visiting her.

Betrayal coursed in her mind, and broken soul like a disease spreading through a weak body. It consumed all places along with the lovesickness until everything was a painful mix of agony, and fury. No remedy would soothe her tortured spirit, not even Sora coming back to her.

"Ah!" Naminé gasped when the flames of her empty heart burned another area—somewhat literally. _Can this pain get any greater? What else could possibly make me feel worse that the scum of the Earth? _Even though she knew the superstition of asking questions like that, the question was honest. What else could bring her down further?

The knock at the door answered her.

Kairi's curvy body slipped into the room with the silence of a ninja. She closed the door behind her, took a deep breath, and faced Naminé in the first time for a week. Kairi was sure the woman needed her time alone, to be able to digest it all.

"I've been staying with Sor—" She stopped briefly, "…mm…look, please just listen to me before you lash out, okay?" Kairi pleaded, as she brought a desk chair to her bed.

Naminé scoffed. What was she going to listen to? To hear her rant on about how much of a gentleman _**he**_ is, how sweet _**he**_ is, how _**he's**_ affected her life in the biggest way just by saying 'I love you'?

No, she would tune Kairi out, because those were her memories—they didn't belong in Kairi's head. _**He**_ was once hers, and hers alone. She was once the one _**he**_ would lay his coat in the rain puddle for, she was once the one whom _**he**_ illustrated the most romantic poem for, and she was once one _**he**_ claimed _**his**_ love for—not Kairi.

And that's where our Naminé began burst. Her brain went haywire, and everything was blurry to view, sting was at the back of her eyes, her throat constricted with a large lump in the middle, and she gasped for air. Not only air, but for the world she once had. The world where _**Sora**_ was hers, where she didn't have to deal with betraying best friends.

Kairi was closer to her now, patting her back, and squeezing her hand. And Naminé wanted so badly to push the back-stabber so far away, but it was only a withering fantasy.

"I'm so sorry Naminé, …I didn't know you were his ex…I'm so sorry, just please forgive me, please! I want us to be best friends again! I would never hurt my friends…"

'_But you did!'_

The words wouldn't slip from her chapped lips; nothing would leave them besides the sobbing from the sorrow she felt.

Yet, part of Naminé wanted to hug Kairi, hold her friendly hand, and tell her she was sorry too, for not telling her more of the past. For not opening up, and letting her understand. But….

"It's hard opening up, to let someone see your very soul It's difficult to allow them to see what makes you tick, or what makes you cry, and even scream. It's easy to be distant, no one can hurt you. But when you share you feelings, share your soul to have it destroyed, it can't be mended again." The crying blonde hadn't noticed that her thoughts had been formed into words. But why should she stop now? Kairi couldn't say a damn thing that would send her into tears—not anymore. She might as well spill her guts out so that Kairi could understand why Naminé hated her.

"Of course," Naminé laughed bitterly, "I already know what _that's_ like. So please, do me a favor and let me be, Kairi. Leave. Me. Alone." Cold, hardened, bloodshot-blue eyes glowered at frightened indigo. Now that Naminé's voice had grown fierce, there was fear inspired in Kairi.

But the ruling emotion was guilt. Guilt for letting, and making Naminé fall so far down: to the point where she was just an empty shell filled with pain.

"No, you're wrong, Nami." The caught-on nickname burned both girls, even though it was by accident. "If you let the right people in, if you trust your friends, and stay close to them, you'll begin to see the beauty in opening up. Because a friend would never criticize you when your trying to show them the real you, and what's in your heart. But now, I'm a hypocrite, and I'm sorry for it. I'm sorry for not seeing the pain in you, for not trying. For not helping."

Her feature was a pleading one. Naminé couldn't help but see that. Kairi was doing everything in her power to convince her that she never wanted or even tried to scorn Naminé. But it just happened when she found that Kairi was the reason _**Sora**_ never wrote.

Yes, she was the reason _**he**_ didn't call, didn't e-mail, the cause of _**Sora**_ forgetting Naminé with each passing day. Well, _**he**_ was trying to, anyway.

A long silence passed, the blonde still glaring with a void-of-emotion-look, and Kairi on the brink of tears.

The quiet let Naminé think thoroughly. It let her remind herself that while Sora was in Japan, Naminé didn't even know the redhead existed. And when she did meet her, Naminé gave no clue that Sora was her former love. Kairi had no idea of anything.

It was wrong of Naminé to automatically hate Kairi—no, this wasn't hate…it was jealousy. Pure envy because when Sora was gone, Kairi was filling in her place. Sora was hers, and she was suddenly kicked to the curb. It would make anyone angry. Make them feel stabbed in the back.

Her face softened as more tears caressed her pale cheeks, and clung to her chin before falling. She had made her final decision.

"You don't need to apologize to me, Kairi. I should say sorry because I was being cold, but you have to understand…Sora was my world…" Her voice as breaking into scratchy, and short sounds; she continued on. "I felt like he…he completed me, you k-know? He always said he loved me, he was so romantic, and compassionate. But then he had to leave to Japan! Japan, Kairi, Japan!" Her arms lifted, and her eyes looked into space. "So when he left, my world was upside down, and gone at the same time. I cried each night until I turned seventeen, moving on didn't seem like an option. Then, here I am, nineteen, and I just find out you're with Sora. Do you know how much it hurt me when he left? Do you know how much it made me feel to know he replaced me? But, what I'm trying to get at here is that, I should've gotten some closure or end to the pain, or…Sora telling me to move on. It's all I wanted besides him coming back...running into my arms." Her laughter was rough, and Kairi had laughed her way into tears along with her, while pulling her into a ferocious hug.

That was when Naminé, and Kairi had another understanding, a truce. Kairi knew that the love Naminé had Sora was so enormous, as she herself did for him, but when Sora left—and met her—the hurt of leaving Naminé behind subsided because Kairi had entered his life, and filled some empty spot she didn't even know she was filling. Sora was now in love with her, and that's bound to scorn someone.

Now that everything had been cleared up, Naminé just had to move on.

'_Is that as easy as it sounds, though?'_

---+++---

After a few simple days, Naminé was getting use to the twitching, cringing, when Kairi floated past her on Cloud 9. But that didn't mean she was willing to forgive Sora that easily. He was going to work for her trust, or even her to converse with him.

But on October 13, just a week after the giant wake-up call from _Destiny_, the blonde really saw how many couples roamed the campus. It made an ache in her chest—she wanted another to hold hands with too. Okay, yes, Sora was her first and last boyfriend, lover, whatever, but she couldn't remain single for the rest of her life! There were too many options at Radiant Garden! She deserved a man just as much as the next lonely gal!

Though as stated earlier, Sora was her only experience. Naminé didn't know how to date again, nonetheless, _flirt_. Crap, she was a goner!

"Wait! I'll talk to Selphie, she should know." Naminé exclaimed with her toothbrush halfway down her mouth, the pasty stuff drooling down her chin. She hurriedly threw on anything—giant brown shirt, ripped-up khaki pants, wide red clog-sneakers—asking Kairi for Selphie's cell, and dialing the number to see if she could stop by her dorm.

"Yeah, just be here in five." Selphie responded half distracted by watching Tidus leave her building with a tramp glued to his side. Yuna just wouldn't quit!

Naminé made a mad dash out of Prentice Hall. For some odd reason, she got the feeling that it was eerily quiet. She could her rubber soles touch the carpet—that wasn't supposed to happen.

'_Whatever, it's not like it's my job to keep tabs on my peers anyway._' Dismissing the feeling, Naminé continued until she was at Selphie's door, her whiteboard saying something illegible. She didn't get a chance to knock for the door swung open and the scent of bubblegum hit her nostrils.

"You're late." Said the brunette, gum popped, and she snatched Naminé's wrist to pull her in. To her faint dizziness, the room was completely yellow, from the bed sheets to the carpeted floor. It was blinding.

"Sorry, I—" Selphie cut her off with a dashing smile.

"So, you need advice on men, hm? You've come to right girl, because I just happen to have a little test for you." Naminé's eyes bulged.

"But I—"

"Ah! Stop right there! Men are aggressive, possessive, and always want to be in the lead, you have to know how to handle their pushy ways. This is just a little…experimenting." Selphie commented her leg crossed over the other with a perky expression on her face.

"I don't want to experiment! I just want to—" The blonde protested. Selphie rolled her eyes.

_POP!_ "Oh, fine! We can do the test when you're ready, but for now…" Jade eyes moved over Naminé's wardrobe. She squirmed.

Okay, so during those recent troubled-times, Naminé didn't even look at which clothes she wore. In fact, she was sure she wore some socks and sandals, _together_. She really wasn't into what she wore anymore. She had done her duty of fashionista back in Elementary when her dad bought anything to make her keep quiet. High school was just her cheerleader uniform and some jeans. Maybe a jersey she liked to steal from Sora over her sarcastic tee.

She had gone downhill from there actually.

Selphie started to rapidly dial numbers form her phone—that popped out of nowhere— her finger flew to the keys. In seconds, the phone was to her ear.

"Olette? Have you finished your Logic class, yet?…Mm-hm…"-_POP!_ -"Yeah, okay, when you see Kairi leave her Nana—I don't care how it's said, just get her, this is an emergency! Have you _seen_ Nami lately?" Selphie emphasized the verb, and took another grimacing look at Naminé.

Okay, that was a low blow. She _was_ right there. And who said that highly cute strapless empire-waist lime-green ruffled top, jean belted mini, and white heels was for Naminé? Who thought that the gleaming ruby and emerald on gold necklace or the red sphere earrings would suit her?

"You haven't, I know. Yeah I dunno either…" Naminé shook her head. After her little epiphany with Kairi she wasn't going back to those dark days. Selphie had an out-of-character look in her eyes: seriousness. She nodded before becoming Gossip Queen again.

"Whatever, right now she needs a serious makeover. …Yes, you can do the make-up…it's a girl's day, sure, whatever…." The brunette mouthed the word 'Gawd' while checking her nails.

With her free time, Naminé looked atop Selphie's desk and saw a particular picture. A sandy blond athlete of a teen boy was bent over, arm slung above female shoulders. His were lips puckered on the cheek of a giggling girl with a closed eye and other open for the camera. She had the biggest grin.

"That's Tidus. If you're wondering." Said the young woman re-applying her lip-gloss from a bathroom across the room. She kissed the mirror, swabbed at the corners of her mouth. Selphie turned, heels clicked on linoleum floor, and she was throwing a white purse over her shoulder. Naminé noticed that she had also put sunglasses on.

"Let's go. Kai and Olette are in the parking lot." The blonde nodded and followed her.

Selphie spoke no more on the matter of 'Tidus'. Naminé didn't pry.

---+++---

Beside the governmental structure of monarchy, Radiant Garden was known for it's booming economy. From such new opportunities, families were beginning to move in hopes of starting the perfect Radiant Garden lifestyle, which consisted of having one or two children, a dog/cat, the well-paying job, and of course, that mansion of a home complete with a house staff.

So it really wasn't all that strange to see so many huge houses with three lawnmowers on duty or that poor part-time worker walking about eight elegant miniature poodles.

Yet for Naminé it was. Destiny Islands was the once place she had lived, she had went to Twilight Town once on a school field trip. Her home world was all rolling green grass, thick forests, and those white-picket fences that only kept in the energetic puppies. And to get to the "city" was a bit of a walk—no one in Destiny Islands owned more than one car. It was either biking or hiking, literally.

You could say she was a country girl, and the city was something new. Something thrilling, she supposed. The sky-high buildings, overly grouped pedestrians, and all the traffic you could barely tolerate were new experiences for her.

Her "makeover" began with the whole Spa-thing. "You're lucky; you're eyebrows are naturally arched." Mused Selphie when the other three had to have wax poured unto their skin to peel away any unwanted hairs. The mani-pedi was possibly the sole thing she was familiar with. Naminé was known to have abnormally long nails upon her artist's fingers. As instinct, Naminé chose a sky-blue nail polish, and then chose against it. Instead they were painted a sea-foam green with white flowers at the tips of her pointer and thumb. After steaming away worries in the sauna, getting lost in the mud bath, and have their backs thoroughly massaged—Naminé's masseuse just happened to be a flirtatious muscled man with sneaky-smooth hands—the four were bubbling from anticipation of shopping.

At first, it was just picking out clothes for the fun of it. The blonde felt like she was in a movie, the scene being when everyone tried on something outrageous and posed. Which was exactly what they did, even if the salespeople probably thought they were drunken sixteen-year-olds.

"Try this yellow one too—"

"And the green top—"

"This pink would look so cute on you, Nami!" Selphie, Olette, and Kairi pilled articles of clothing in Naminé's defenseless hands, and shooed her to a fitting room of '_Fashionably U!'_. Whilst the blonde was nearly caved in by the amounts of clothing, Kairi, Selphie, and Olette scoured the racks for something for themselves.

"Jeezus, could this skirt be any smaller?" Whispered the whining blonde, tugging and pulling hard at the ends of the skirt. She examined it in the mirror and instantly widened her eyes.

"Oh…it's a _shirt_…" '_A rag is more like it. This won't fit me!_' She threw off the "shirt", and proceeded to try on another, less revealing top. Satisfied with its fit, and style, she showed it to the others along with a pair of shorts.

She stepped out of the fitting room momentarily, and shyly made her way to the three girls outside. She cleared her throat to gather attention—solely for her friends—but then everyone turned around as if her throat clearing was louder than the store's music. She blushed and stood awkwardly until her friends surrounded her helpfully.

"Wow, talk a bout a transition." Naminé's floor-ward gaze made Kairi want to take back her words.

"In a good way. Kairi just didn't think you should hide your body in…those types of clothes…" Wearily, Olette smiled to justify Kairi's sentence. Yes, Naminé agreed, it probably was unflattering to wear baggy, random garments.

"Seriously, you look…" Selphie hesitated as if she was trying to hide a deeper meaning in her coming words. Then she snapped out of it. " You look nice. Cute, even." She smiled.

"Oh, and this is just the first outfit! Go, go, go!" Olette ushered the blonde back into the fitting rooms. Olette was eager to see how much else she would metaphorically break out of the cocoon.

Most of the day's time was spent on Naminé's new wardrobe, the whole shebang too. She had never seen a shirt in so many different colors before. And the shoes! Good Lord, those women were crazy over shoes! They gave her strange looks or shook their heads when Naminé told them there were _just_ shoes, not the world's supply of chocolate.

---+++---

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"_Hey, get your lazy self up, Blondie!" _Naminé's alarm clock seemed to scream at her. She regretted the purchase. Maybe she could return it tomorrow…yeah; along with that horrible frosted orange lipstick Olette made her get. Oh, maybe that strap_less_ top too.

"Must…get…up." Naminé willed herself to lift her face from the soft pillows. Last night, she was so beat. She never knew how much work some women put themselves through just to look good by superficial men's (and fellow women's) standards. Really, it was unbelievable. As Naminé walked into the slightly spacious bathroom—it only held a toilet, a sink, and a mirror—she saw Kairi adjusting her mascara.

"Hey, Nami!" She said. She threw her purple eyes to Naminé as she smiled.

"Morn—" The blonde yawned.

"Jeez, did we really wear you out yesterday?" Kairi threw the mascara into her makeup bag and picked out a tiny brushed. She then smoothed out her eyebrows. The _hell_?

"Yeah... it was fun though." Naminé shrugged, still finding the eyebrow brush (and comb) rather strange. Kairi chuckled.

"Hun, that was _work_!" They laughed.

"I can't believe this is happening to **me**!" Came a whine before there was a creak from pressure on Naminé's bed. The two roommates entered to see Olette with a dramatic arm over her eyes, and her legs dangling off the bed. They exchanged looks.

"Uh, _what's_ happening to you?"

"Well, you know how I decided to help the city set-up the annual Halloween Festival, right?"Kairi nodded. Hallow Bastion natives loved the holidays, sometimes Senator Meyer showed up to approve the festivities.

"I was co-Leader of entertainment, and decoration, but then _Hayner_," She hissed "decided that the job was too much all of a sudden, and made me take on the load!"

"What, really? I thought he was more responsible than that." Kairi commented. She knew Hayner, he was actaully her penpal from another city. She guessed that the worlds were really quite small.

Namine met the slick-haired, boy-faced man while downing ice cream. He said she had dropped a piece of chocolate on her sweater. She thanked him, and he nodded. They made small talk; Hayner was from Twilight Town, like Olette and his other friend.

"Pence. He's—" He gave her quick glance. "…Pence."

"Oh, I know Pence. Well, I met him. Once."

"Really? Hn." Hayner stared into the distance for a moment, and Naminé didn't want to disturb his thoughts. Then Olette popped up and waved her racket near his face. He snapped out of it with a nervous look on his face.He seemed a decent person, but she couldn't make any conclusions yet.

"Yeah! I know!" It wasn't like Olette to get frustrated, but she sure was pissed now. "So I had to get the band, gather volunteers, and a truck-load of stuff, and I'm not even done yet!"

"And you don't have a lot of time either." Said Naminé.

"I still have to make deadline too! Butter-biscuits!" She massaged her temples, forming shortcuts, and more plans. Her job wasn't even halfway done yet! Thank you Hayner for bailing during worst time ever!

"You know what?" The blonde, and brunette looked at Kairi expectantly. "I'll help you. We'll help, right Nami?" She nodded.

"Really? Oh, you guys are so sweet! Okay, I still need someone to gather a couple more booths, someone else for decorating the haunted house, getting the tickets, and making the flyers too."

"I know some people who owe me a few favors; I could do the booths, and get the tickets." Kairi volunteered.

"Then you'll do the designing of the house, and the flyers, Naminé?" Wide grass-eyes looked at Naminé.

"Sure. I need the experience for my Art major anyway." She smiled, and Olette couldn't stop thanking them.

"I'm in your debts forever!" She called over her shoulder when they parted ways to get to class. Kairi waved her off. Naminé laughed her way to class, the stress of her upcoming duties not yet weighing her down.

"Hi, Roxas" She smiled before sliding into her seat next to him. She was happy, bubbling over with joy even. The last he had seen her was blotchy-face, tear-stained, red-eyed, and rejected. Today she had a touch of eye shadow, and lipstick called Popping Pink. Okay, so Kairi made her wear the lipstick, and the eye shadow damn near stabbed her eyes _in_, but she felt a little more…a little more womanly, she supposed. But really, that was sad because if make-up was the first thing you thought of when you think woman, then what type of message is that sending?

'_You're really over thinking things.' _Maybe inner Naminé was in a bad mood, in that case, the Peppy Nami would liven up the day. And Roxas did look pretty damn good today. He wore a navy polo with yellow stripes around his ribs, brown slightly loose corduroys, with white and blue tennis. It all was deliciously formfitting.

'_Am I __crushing__ him?...Well, I do want to be in another relationship...'_

"Uh…hey…" Her gazed at her like something was different. Or a chunk of breakfast was lodged in her teeth. She ran a tongue over her rows of teeth. She didn't know what to make of Roxas's stare. Irritation, anticipation, made her tilt her head, and smile a bit wider.

"Something wrong, Roxas?" He snapped out of it. His brain stirred at '_Roxas?'_.

"Not really, but…" He ran a hand through his golden spikes. Now that Naminé was little less her, she airily wondered what the blip he did to get it so... _fwoosh_.

"Are you okay? I mean last time I saw you, you were—" She waved it off. No. That was the past. She was new; she washed her hands of the nasty debacle.

"I was having a bad day. I know I probably scarred you for life," she chuckled lightly. "And now you won't look at me the same, but don't take anything, um, personally. I mean, I couldn't talk to any of the girls, and…you were there…" The mirth stopped, and she bit her lip. Hard. _Stop reliving it._

"Look, what happened, happened. I thank you for comforting me, and just letting me vent. But now, I'm fine, and I'd rather not think about it, okay?" He nodded slowly, probably still in shock that she talking again, instead of being overly emo. Roxas already had an emo in his life already, and he was bad enough.

"So…you won't be moping around, thinking about suicide" her eyes bulged at this " or anything like that now, right?"

"Yup." She chirped. He smiled, still taking in the new Naminé in all her fashionista glory.

"Good, I missed you." Roxas titled his chair back, with his arms folded behind his head. Fortunately, he couldn't see the ever-present blush on Naminé's face.

---+++---

The aged copy machine hummed, the green light bouncing back and forth under its lid and flyers piled atop another neatly. The colors were random, all of the rainbow, and had crazy designs of creepy masks, haunting words, pictures of the last festival, and wild things Naminé thought of. She was proud of herself—though it was more of a collage—still, she got the job done early, and had some time to decorate the chosen house.

But these copies were costing her a fortune. So much for that new pair of shoes.

Naminé sighed, puckering her lips to whistle a tune. How long could this possibly take? Then the metal blue door opened. The blonde took in the sound of sneakers against linoleum, and the slender fingers wrapped around the steel handle. A male hand, attached to a toned arm.

Why was it always his _arm_? Of all things…

Satou's full lips curled up devilishly; Naminé couldn't help but stare at his face. Suddenly she wondered if her skirt was too long? Too short? Was her top to revealing? Did her make-up smudge?

'_Do I have a crush for Roxas and Riku?! Oh, Jeez!'_

Well, that sarcastic t-shirt was rather tight. Oh, and those jeans! Any girl walking by would stare at his butt too!

Naminé shook her head vehemently, her eyes opened and Riku was quirking at eyebrow at her. _Blush_. Bah-Jeezus, being pale had no upsides she swore. He picked up a fresh paper, took it in with an unreadable expression.

"My friend wanted me to help out." He looked up, waiting for her to go on. It was back! The word-vomit! Seriously, _control you're nerves_, she mentally reprimanded.

"She's volunteered to help out. Olette Clairesson. We're friends, and her other friend bailed on her so now I'm making the flyers, and decorating the haunted house." Naminé did a mental forehead-smack.

'_Shut. Up!'_

"I like the flyers. They're really creative, must've took you time. But you still have to work on a haunted house, huh?" Riku looked up, still grinning. He knew he was messing her up! Ugh, someday, Naminé was going to swear off men!

"Yeah…it's probably going to suck up all of my free time."

"What, exactly, do you have to do?"

"Um," she fiddled with her hair while thinking. When she was reading Vogue, it said something about guys liking when girls played with their hair. Not, that Naminé would do such a thing, because she wasn't that desperate for another relationship.

Yeah. _Sure_.

"I still have to get the stuffed dummies, some streamers, balloons, creepy stuff, and probably some actors to really scare people." The blonde didn't realize how much was on her plate until now. How the heck was she going to do that? She barely had two weeks left, on top of schoolwork!

"And you're doing this…alone?" He asked before stuffing the folded flyer in his back pocket.

"Pretty much. Help would be nice." She didn't even know that she was suggesting something. His Cheshire-cat smile grew so much—but without looking like a crazed chimp or a happy Sora.

"Tell you what," He pulled the pen from behind his ear, and took another flyer from the growing stack. He ripped it in half, and scribbled something Naminé couldn't see. Riku handed her the first piece, and she looked it over.

'_Holy crap, he just gave you his number!' _Maybe Naminé was overreacting, but really, she didn't get that many numbers. At least, none that she wanted to have anyway.

"I'll help you out with this haunted house. You shouldn't have to take on a giant load by yourself." He handed her the orange ripped piece of flyer, the pen.

"So we can get organized." The way he said organized…it made her feel funny. No, not ha-ha funny. She didn't even know what it was. With a shaky hand, she printed her name, number, and wrote cell in loopy letters for Riku Satou.

"Um, thanks, Riku." She was still in shock.

"No prob. I'll be looking forward to it." He left with a wink.

And her number.

---+++---

"Are you serious? I can't believe it! You…you are so lucky! I still can't believe this!" Olette ranted, pacing her carpeted floor and pinching herself to wake up.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Naminé feigned nonchalance. Really, that folded slip of paper was burning a hole in her right butt cheek.

"Do you know how many people will want to help when they find out _Riku_ _Satou _is volunteering? Hell-lo? He's like a celebrity, Naminé; he's crème de le crème. Top of the class. The best of the best." Selphie said, and looked at Naminé like she was crazy.

"What is this, high school? Do we really still care about popularity here? We're all adults now." Naminé asked with annoyance more or less directed at Selphie. Snobby, much?

"Yeah, but, we're all human. I think it's in out nature to awe over the higher-ups, you know? His family has fame, and fortune. We can't help it." Olette remarked.

"I agree with Naminé though," said Kairi. "He's just another human too. Not some God we're to put on a pedestal."

"Tch. Maybe you're just jealous." Muttered Selphie.

"What?" Kairi snapped back. Olette and Naminé exchanged looks nervously. Lately the two had been on edge, ready to bud heads. Why?

"I said—"

**KnockKnock **

"I got it!" Naminé chirped. The atmosphere was too thick with tension. She needed fresh air.

The new breath got knocked out of her. Her ribs became a shrinking cage around her ceased lungs, and her heat fluttered like a dying butterfly.

"Sora." She whispered with a trace of despise in her voice. He was obviously debating whether to smile or walk away. Kairi felt the mood change, the static shifting unto Naminé and her ex-lover.

"Na--"He began.

"Hey, Sora! Its time already?" The purple-eyed woman stood up energetically; she nearly skipped into Sora's arms.

"Ah, yeah. The reservation is thirty minutes from now, and the drive is kinda long." He nervously scratched the back of his chocolate spikes. Naminé was still in his view. Kairi shrugged.

"I like longs drives." Her tone was suggestive, and the blonde's hand gripped the door handle tighter. She was still there! Have some decency, you man-stealing—as if reading her thoughts, (or maybe he was simply seeing the daggers Naminé was directing towards Kairi) Sora cleared his throat.

"I'll see you all later then."

"Have a nice night, girls!" Kairi waved as they began down the hallway.

"You too!" Chirped Olette, since no one else wanted Kairi to have _nice_ night. Sora's guilty gaze lingered into Naminé's; hers filled with sorrow, disbelief, and envy still.

Olette was now weighed down with the negative energy radiating off the immobile Naminé, and the make-up adjusting Selphie. She didn't know what to do. Joke? Ignore? Flee?

Fleeing seemed a good option. "I'm going to the Caf…" The room was dead silent. "Right. Bye." She breezed past Naminé, who moved to let her leave before slamming the door. You didn't need to be a mind reader to know what Naminé was presently thinking.

"Kairi's no Princess." Selphie said coldly. "Her so called 'quality personality' is anything _but_." The jade-orbed woman eyed Naminé as she spoke; she was alread beginning to un-forgive Kairi, and continue hating her. But a small voice in her head kept her right. The blonde began to leave, remaining suddenly emotionless, as Selphie did a bit more touch-ups.

"But I also have to wonder…" Naminé stopped. "If _you're_ anything like you seem."

The lone sentence had Naminé writhing in her bed late at night--she thought the same thing about herself.

* * *

**Random: **Im disturbed that I forgot, but the results for chap5 vote (who should Kairi hate?) was _Marluxia! _Six (take Sora out) was, well, now he's a defalt option, so nyah. Seven (who's gonna help Nami with teh festival) is obviously _Riku! _It was a 3-2 thing, but he still won! **YAY**ness for the NamiKu fans! 

**VoTe: **What will Riku be?

**A**--- Pirate? **B**--- Wereworlf-or-Vampire **C**--- Rockstar? **D**--- Other?

Yes, _Rockstar_ is an option, but mostly cuz Im listening to the song right now ; P. The costume _**DOES**_ matter, due to some quite confusing, and frustrating, moments for poor ol' Nami. And of course, every (soon to be) suitor of Nami's will just happen to be there to spice up the event.

OUT!--randomness: I know I will be leaving here--


	9. Masked

**Random:** See what happened was...ah forget it, you all know I suck at updating. I hope the chap was worth the wait. -rubs red 'X' off forehead-

Disclaimer: I own Marc! -_squee_-

**SPECIAL REPORT**: **Copy and past this to your profile and add your name to the list if you want to thelp Storm Midnight be able to post stories again! **

* * *

"**_The place looks pretty old." I said to Riku, who kicked at the bottom of the dirt-smudged porch. _**

"**_C'mon." He said tonelessly and walked, key in hand. He unlocked the door. It creaked and the wind pushed it back effortlessly. I climbed the few stairs. I took in the detail of the home, the dust, the antiqueness, the completely wooden furniture inside. _**

"**_Did you bring supplies?" I asked while fingering the slight grime on the chairs of the dining room. Turning back to face him, he nodded. Riku took out his cell-phone, dialing, and walked outside to talk. _**

**_What had crawled up his ass and died? — as Kairi would say. I seriously wondered if I had pissed him off. When I called him earlier that day, he seemed the same way: short answered, and quiet. _**

**_I looked over the dark home again. I saw a picture of a young, beautiful, brunette woman with shinning green eyes and a large pink bow to hold her long spiraling hair. She had an uncanny resemblance to Olette. The home was definitely from the 19th century, and it appeared that no one had touched it since then. The tables wobbled under little pressure, and the fabrics were fading to dull colors. I supposed it's decaying details would give affect to the eerie aura the guests needed to feel. Riku walked back with the floor moaning under his sneakers. _**

"**_Hey, I got some friends of mine to help out, you mind?" _**

"**_Um, no, I guess." I said with my brows knit together. Why bother asking if you already invited them? _**

--

_Plunk_. _Smash._

"Drake! You made me drop the pumpkin again!" Cried some shrilly female voice.

"It's not my fault you have butter-fingers." Retorted another. Naminé didn't bother with turning around this time. She tuned out the incessant noise that _they_ were creating.

All morning she had to deal with the sounds of shattered glass, or the sudden unsteady shake of her ladder. When Riku said he invited friends, she didn't expect nearly half of the junior and sophomore R.G. College class. They came in boisterously with their decorations, their supplies. A boom box was cradled atop someone's built shoulder. Riku nodded to Naminé , and she was left to lead the rowdy crowd. She directed them to do many things, and they started immediately, but not without arguing every five minutes.

Randomly, hip-hop music poured into her ears, and then the loud, happy howls started. Apparently, music really got them going. They swayed their hips humming or bobbed their heads, completely content. Naminé, on the other hand, just found them more annoying. She had to keep counting down form thirty to hold in her urge to attack the boom-box with her hammer.

Eventually there was a break time, where Riku announced his appreciation to sweaty workers.

"Hey, thanks everyone. We got the job almost done in a day, and that's progress." The listeners whooped, confirming it, Riku dashingly smiled.

"Alright, be back here same time tomorrow, and we'll finish this up." Naminé guessed that they didn't get their cue to leave, because they all swarmed Riku like a pack of bees. They even sounded like bees: buzzing with mindless chatter. Everyone was so desperate to get his attention, like he was someone so important.

"Um, bye Riku." She called over her shoulder, gathering up the nearly empty bags of supplies she brought. She didn't feel like getting all hot-faced over his smile at the moment. She was already irritated too even bother with conversation. Shifting the bags into one hand, she began to call Kairi for a ride home.

"So, was he a total pervert?" Kairi asked with a sidelong glance at Naminé. Hair ruffling in the wind, she furrowed her brows. Naminé guessed that him hitting on her that time ago really left a bad mark on Kairi's memory. She obviously didn't think highly of him. Her tone made that clear.

"No. He's never acted…perverted, to be honest. Today he was quiet, and barely talked to me." Well, until the horde of random people showed up to 'help out'. It was like he was suddenly a chatterbox, willing to talk to everyone in such a _happy_ manner.

"Really? I expected him to you know, be a totally flirt and stuff."

"Um, no." She wanted to say more; she wanted to trash-talk Riku because he completely ignored her. If he didn't want to be around her, then why in the world did he volunteer? But instead she let it go—it was probably better not to encourage Kairi's theory of Riku being a grotesque flirt anyway.

"Well, whatever. I'm going to be the Queen of Hearts for Halloween Festival, what about you?" Kairi said on a happier note.

"I completely forgot to get myself an outfit. You think the stores had something left over?" Kairi made a sharp turn, nearing the school gates with autumn leaves littering the way.

"Not really. I heard Hallow Bastion has ridiculous holiday spirit. I'm sure everyone has bought the best costumes already."

"Great." Naminé mumbled, today wasn't in her favor. She hoped tomorrow would have more hope for her.

--- ---

"Why don't you just wear a bed sheet with holes in it, hm?" Roxas suggested after she had finished explaining her whole costume dilemma. She smacked his arm. Apparently, he was going as a Pirate and would probably be hanging around the roller coasters. Radiant Garden really loved their holidays.

"You're not helping."

"You didn't tell me to." Giving him a 'whatever' look, Naminé scribbled something Mr. Holloway rambled about. This was her even day schedule, luckily. She had no classes anywhere near noon.

"You could go to Ms. Lisedon. She sews, knits, stuff like that; I hear. Maybe she can whip something for you, if you ask nicely."

"Thanks. At least now I don't I have to go all around Hallow Bastion and end up with something hideous."

"I'm sure you could have pulled it off." He shrugged beside her, easily throwing off her dread of looking ugly for the Festival.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Roxas." She laughed quietly. Maybe she _did_ have a flirt still in her, hiding and waiting for the opportune moment.

"So you say..."

--

Walking to Ms. Lisedon's office was a workout. It was all the way on the other side of campus, near the parking lot. She stepped inside a cold elevator that played something classical. She heard the rustling of papers, seeing a boy with floppy dark hair and belt with his name as the buckle flip through sheet after sheet. 'Tom' seemed deep in concentration, mumbling about broken fax machines.

The elevator dinged at level four, Tom startlingly looked up and breezed past her. He was cute, in her opinion, but she had two (or was it three? four?) men to deal with already, one of them already on her bad side. _Men_.

Naminé walked down the corridor of carpeted floors, and alabaster walls. This part of the campus wasn't nearly as decorated as the dorms. Maybe it was meant to be that way, to remind the Officials (as R.G. students like to call the staff) that they were prim, strict, old people with boring lives. Arriving at a door with 'Amelia Lisedon, L-W Junior Counselor and Co-Dean'.

Co-Dean? Naminé hadn't heard of something like that. She shrugged it off, if the school wanted two Deans, then whatever. She just needed a Halloween outfit.

**KnockKnock**

"Come in." Ms. Lisedon called, and Naminé opened the door gently. Her office was spacious, and like the kind you saw for CEO's on the top floor, with the grand view of the city spilled out before them. Instead she saw the large parking structure beside the building. But the furniture and elegance threw Naminé off. Everything was sleek, and shiny. She didn't want to touch anything in fear of making it shatter into little pieces.

"Naminé! It's good to see you!" Amelia stood from her glass desk and shook her hand firmly. They both sat, Lisedon in an arm-less black leather swiveling chair, Naminé in a plush suede sofa.

"How have you been? Do you like your major so far?" She asked, throwing her shinning cerulean eyes to Naminé from her thin computer.

"I've been…fine. I'm enjoying Art, and all the options it offers." Naminé responded with an automatic properly voice. The Desirdes had to be polite, they were a well-known and aristocratic family, even for Destiny Islands, and her father— _ugh_, she hadn't spoken to him all this time. She was going to call, but then time flew away. What was she supposed to do for Thanksgiving, if her father wasn't speaking to her?

"Good, good. How's your fath—…your family, how are they?"

"Um, I don't know to be honest. I haven't spoken to anyone in a while."

"That's a shame, family should keep in touch." Amelia wore a spaced out look, but her fingers still flew across the keyboard.

"…Um, to get to the point, Ms. Lisedon, do you really sew outfits?" At this, her seemingly young face light up like a Christmas tree. (She still had to face her father on Christmas too, she realized)

"I do actually! I consider myself a master to be honest. Why do you ask?"

"You see, it's kind of late in the month to go out and buy a costume, and I was wondering if you could make me an outfit. I know its close to Halloween, but…"

"I'm terribly sorry, but I'm caught trying to make my own outfit, among other things." Great, now she really was going to have to wear a bed sheet. Well, maybe as a Greek robe or something. Get some gold sandals…whatever she could scrounge up, Naminé supposed.

"Thank you for your time then—"

"Wait! I did make something a few years ago…an Ice Princess dress, full with accessories. Originally it was for my niece, but she never got to wear it." Amelia sized Naminé with her eyes. "You seem her size, a bit smaller but a few adjustments could be made…I'll bring it to you tomorrow afternoon then?"

"Um, okay. Thank you so much!" Naminé reached over to shake hands. Help always seemed to arrive when she lost hope. It was unnerving, but she wasn't complaining. Now.

"No problem, and do know you can come to me for anything, Naminé. It'd be me pleasure to help." A warm and sure smile graced Ms. Lisedon' face. A crushing weight lifted off Naminé's shoulders with it.

--

"I can't believe he bailed on me." Naminé mumbled to herself, placing candles on the window panes. She could see the spooky front yard layout of tombstones and a few hanging dummies. It reminded her that Riku wasn't there to help out.

"Riku is _busy_. He can't always try to help out people you know." Said the girl who was called 'Butterfingers'. She was placing her own candles on the porch with a growing frown.

"Help out? He would be _helping_ if had told me he was _busy_, instead of completely ditching." Complaining to the only listener, Naminé curled her hands on her hips. Why was she still here anyway? The job was done. She didn't need to be here.

"He's a busy man; he has a life to live on top of college." Said Butterfingers and sent a sharp glare with her green irises.

"Since you know _so_ much about him, why don't you call and ask where the hell is he? I'm sure he'll tell you, because he's completely avoiding me!" Naminé glowered right back at the unnamed girl.

Her glittery lips were in a firm line before she spoke. "I know so much about him because he's my god-brother. I didn't think you needed to know that, but whatever now. He's out with his cousin, if you must know. And he's probably avoiding you because he doesn't have time to deal with confused little girls." Butterfingers straightened her posture like she had just revealed that she was someone special, like Naminé had to bow down and grovel at her feet. But she barely registered her confession, too angry to care.

"_Confused little girl? _Excuse me, but _he_ asked to assist me, and I agreed. _He_ gave me _his_ number, and _he_ brought all those people, including you. Did he tell you that?"

"No. But—"

"Then maybe _you're_ the 'confused little girl'." Naminé hotly retorted and stormed off.

-- --

The blonde sophomore stared at the wondrous outfit before her. Dazzling rhinestones and sequins glimmered, white satin accenting the baby blue perfectly. The elbow-length sleeves were trimmed with lace. There was wide intricate stitching from her breasts before sinking into a tiny 'v' at the end of her stomach. The dress was just long enough to show the slippers' glass complexion.

"Ms. Lisedon it's so…"

"Pretty!" Olette gingerly touched the fabric with her fingers. It felt so soft under her finger pads. She was jealous of Naminé's outfit. A silly forest fairy seemed inadequate compared to it.

"That too," Naminé laughed lightly. Raising her eyes to Ms. Lisedon's, she couldn't possibly express her gratitude.

"Oh I'm just happy someone finally is able to wear it. My niece…well, she just couldn't—but I'm glad it won't decay in my attic any longer. People will finally see it." Amelia had put much effort into it, her whole heart and soul. Her niece just didn't appreciate it and bought a Playboy outfit instead, saying it was far too "old-lady looking". It crushed her when she zipped it back up. Years went by and the dress was forgotten, neglected.

"I don't know how to thank you! This is so perfect, Ms. Lisedon! How much do I owe you for renting it?"

"Nothing! Consider it a favor, alright?"

"But I have to. This dress, its—"

"No, no, I wont take it. I have to get going now, so I hope you have a good time at the Festival. I'll be there if anything comes up. Goodbye, girls."

"Bye Ms. Lisedon!"

"…Wow, she's really nice."

"I know! And I finally got my dress! Yay!" Naminé clutched the outfit to her and twirled around excitedly. Olette gazed the accessories: glimmering sapphire earrings, a teardrop dangling necklace, and glass slippers.

--- ---

"Kairi, pull my hair any harder and I'll go bald." Selphie whined and fiddled with her acrylic nails. Naminé was tying the ribbons the back of Olette's dress. Kairi was still in her pink slip and stockings, while the others were half-dressed.

"Sorry but it's so hard to straighten. Do you ever use a brush?" She joked and poked her temple.

"Yea—ow! Kairi, c'mon, this hurts!" Her eyes slightly watered when a comb traveled through her hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry—this is the last part. Nami, pass me the spray." Kairi wiggled her fingers behind her.

"Here."

"Thanks. Cover your eyes." The redhead one sprayed all over her head. The brunette's hair suddenly shined. When she stopped, Selphie snatched up a mirror and barely let her fingers touch wet, straight, hair.

"Oh my god, why didn't I do this sooner?" She squealed.

"It looks nice on you, Selph. Now someone please help me get into that red puffball over there." Kairi pointed to a red, white, and black ensemble that was indeed _puffy_. Like, Queen of England poofy. And the collar was so wide it was its own part.

"Jeez, Kai, I'm afraid to go near it. It might eat me whole." Naminé titled her head at the bright array of colors. How could anyone even find Kairi in that thing?

"Yeah I know it's big. But this the only time I really try to doll myself up. I like to be over-the-top when it comes to these types of things."

Naminé thought about what Kairi said for a moment. Doll herself up? She was gorgeous, how much prettier could she possibly get? And the over-the-top part…she was always like that, she was Kairi for crying out loud. She talked loud, cracked her knuckles, and wasn't afraid to express her thoughts. Was Kairi insecure about herself underneath all that beauty and take-no-crap personality?

"It's pretty," Olette said, "and don't worry about the size. You'll probably make everyone stop and stare!" She nearly skipped to Kairi.

Her dress appeared to be made of leaves. A dark-olive ribbon criss-crossed between her breasts and tied on her lower back. She also had ballerina shoes that twisted like vines up her leg. To add flare, orange-Tinkerbell wings sprouted from her back and a golden-flowers wreath was upon her head.

"Yeah...I can't wait to see Senator Marc." Selphie mused and applied sparkly eye-shadow.

"Are you serious? Riku's cousin? I thought he wasn't coming." Olette asked.

"Yes! The one and only Senator Satou. I guess there's been a change of plans because I saw him walk out of Hotel Manio earlier today." Selphie threw her powder in her little purse and raked a hand through her middle-of-her-neck length hair.

Being original, Selphie chose on a punk-bumblebee costume with yellow and black striped strapless top and a black crinkly skirt. She had extremely tall button-up boots. Little puffs of yellow bounced atop her head from a band and there were tiny wings on her back. She also had a tail.

"Ah, Nami, I think you have smaller hands so can you stuff this over her slip?" Olette gently asked and stepped back. Naminé walked over to a quiet Kairi.

"Are you with us your Majesty?" The Ice Princess asked.

"Huh? What? Sorry, I was thinking…"

"Oh my gawd, it's the apocalypse!"

"Shut-_up_!" Giggled Kairi and examined her shoes. There were a "There's no place like home" look a like. The jewelry sure was heavy. Between the giant rings and the HUGE heart choker, _and_ the dress, she felt really weighed down.

After much tugging and pulling, Naminé finally got the skirt to flow right. She smoothed it out with her hands and stood up straight. Kairi walked hesitantly to the mirror.

There she was. Her crimson hair in a bun, plastic clip held in place. Her lips were blood-colored and her eyelashes dramatized. The neckline had a vest-like black lining stitched in with the red in the middle. The corset dipped down until the skirt was white with spades, hearts, diamonds, and clubs decorating the silk layer underneath a glittered film. Her collar also had the signs of cards everywhere; it connected to the neckline to keep it from slipping. The costume was sleeve-less and her shoulder-high gloves covered up most of her arms. The jewelry shined smugly, as if daring passer-bys to stare in awe.

"Hn…it's cute." She stated offhandedly. Selphie rolled her eyes.

"Girl, be arrogant. You know you look good."

"We all look beautiful, and we should act like it." Olette stood next to Naminé, who was fixing the curls in her ponytail.

"Yeah. If you got it, flaunt it! C'mon, I need to party!" Kairi snatched the closet hand, Selphie's, and dragged her down the hall. The others followed and laughed along the way. Naminé could feel that the night was going to be magical.

On-lookers gawked every now and then at the colorful four. Campus security was so impressed they offered a ride to the parking lot, which was kind since they all were in heels.

The drive to the city wasn't very long but it made Naminé more and more anxious. What was she afraid of? A lot of things. Like ruining Ms. Lisedon's dress or sweating until everyone saw it run down her sleeves. But most of all…she didn't want to see Sora dance in the moonlight with Kairi, completely happy and over their relationship. She couldn't bear to even glimpse at their photos from Japan in Kai's room, so how was she going to handle them dancing—_kissing_?

Her mood was border-line Depressed but then Olette dismally said that Hayner couldn't make it. Neither could her other guy friend, Pence.

"Why?" Naminé asked to occupy her thoughts.

"He came down with the flu two days ago. I offered to bring him chicken soup from the Caf since I know the cooks, but he kept saying that he didn't want to trouble me. He wouldn't let me do anything besides _pretend_ he wasn't sick. I don't know why, but all of a sudden, he's gotten so distant."

"I know what that's like." Everyone else piped in. Sharing strange glances, they burst into stomach-aching laughter. At least Naminé always had her best friends to party with.

--

The outskirts of the streets were just the beginning. Banners of orange and black flapped in the night's wind, contrasting against the creepy masks and dead dummies hanging from the most obvious places. There were signs telling you where was what, like the Adult's Paradise was on Mooncrest Lane, and the Kiddy's Treats were all strung together between the Hills and Mournlay Road. The antique streets' aura was captivating. Like a town that never evolved into the new century, which was ironic since Radiant Garden was the technologic capital of the worlds.

"Okay, first I need alcohol in my system." Selphie scanned the streets. Once Hallow Bastion became Radiant Garden, a new law was set. Anyone over 18 could drink. Of course, that didn't stop daring high-schoolers from stealing a few kegs for a party.

"So quick, Selph? You're not hungry or anything?"

"I overate before coming. Too much chicken teriyaki." With Olette in tow, looking nervous and a little sad, the Bumblebee walked up to a stand selling a bright orange beverage.

"Anyone want?"

"Me." Naminé chirped. Four pairs of eyes looked back at her, including the vendor.

"What?"

"I just thought you were a totally innocent girl, like Olette."

"I am not!"

Naminé laughed a little and took her drink. She sniffed it and it burned just a little. She took a sip, instant flaming at her throat, before a quick sloshing in her mouth made her realize it was some sort of tangy fruit and cinnamon concoction. Selphie raised her eyebrows with a smile. She led the way through the packed crowd. They came to large area, a banner taped from two balcony rails that read: Party Like's it 1995, where a stage was set up in the far front and a road to the right leading to the Haunted House. She hoped her friends would get a chance to see it.

"Hey, look, Tidus is already here…" Selphie murmured and _flew_ to the man chugging his drink. He put his cup down to gaze at her bouncy boobs.

"We lost her already." Kairi chuckled.

"Yeah…so, who's the designated driver then?" Olette turned to face them. She was yelling now, seeing as the DJ started the music. The Queen of Hearts and the Ice Princess exchanged glances then gave a brief thanks to Olette and sped off.

"Wait! That's not fair!" She pouted.

As soon as she ditched Olette, Naminé regretted it. She was alone in a throng of unknown, drunken, people. She took a longer swig of her glass of _something_ and scooted past jumping bodies.

"Excuse me…pardon me…sorry…" It was her new mantra. _Damn_, before she could say it, someone doing the Running Man had knocked the bottle out of her hand.

So much for her buzz.

She didn't know how long she was bouncing along in the crowd before she felt someone grab her empty hand. Naminé let out a small gasp. She turned, and it was Kairi. She looked happy and Sora was behind her, as a blue-white-and-gold Prince Charming or maybe it was a Royal Knight…. Taking in his costume, she realized that she matched him better than Kairi's red ensemble. Kairi didn't seem to notice so Naminé pretended she didn't either.

"Hey, I found him. And don't feel bad about Olette. She never drinks." She pulled Naminé a little closer just as a bulky arm swung by.

"Uh-huh." She stood awkwardly. Kairi was bopping breezily—as if that dress _didn't_ way ten times her weight—against Sora. He looked totally caught in their dance, but Naminé could read him so well. He was glancing at her when Kairi was too caught up moving.

'_I'm sorry.' _His eyes shined.

'_Oh, please.' _Naminé started to walk away. She didn't want to see or deal with Sora's "apologies" or Kairi's curves constantly rubbing on his body. She needed a little solitude. Or more alcohol.

"Where are you going? The party hasn't even started yet! C'mon, dance with me!" Kairi, still oblivious, seized Naminé's hands again. She moved them this way and that. Naminé wasn't to cooperative.

"God, you're so moody. What happened to the happy Nami that was drinking just a few seconds ago?"

"Kai—"

"Oh my God! This is my favorite song! You _must_ dance!" Kairi was asking for the impossible. She didn't want to, and she could be stubborn when she wanted to be. The redhead was giggling and suddenly Naminé was having her arm wave like tentacles. The Queen looked so happy that it became contagious. Her adamant mindset evaporated. She was just moving around: swaying her hip, waving her arms. It was surprisingly easy to dance around in the dress.

"Are you bipolar by any chance?" Kairi leaned in, Naminé twirled once.

"Shut-up. You're ruining my groove."

"Did you just say—"

"Mind if I cut in?" Naminé looked over her shoulder, at the last person she wanted to dance with, Riku (well, excluding Sora). He was wearing a studded leather vest, a tight tee with a vintage wash-out look, baggy dark pants and combat boots. She had no clue what he was, but he could pull it off. Naminé took a glance at Kairi, who was secretly fading back into Sora's arms. She didn't seem to be encouraging nor discouraging it. The blonde shrugged.

"Sure." He reached out a fingerless-gloved hand, she took it; he pulled her close. Too close. She could feel the curve of his abdomen, and his chest on hers.

"So…what are you anyway?"

"Rockstar. You?"

"Ice Princess."

"Hm. Why not Queen?" Riku's eyes were a brighter green in the moonlight. Kind of like the neon color you see in the OPEN sign. It was a little…unsettling. Like he was trying to peer through her dress _and_ her soul.

"I don't know." He laughed loud, and soothingly. Her strange feelings went away when she heard him laugh. They danced for a while before Naminé asked him what made him so uptight the past days.

"…" The neon-color dimmed to a flickering candle, which eventually blew out. She regretted bringing it up.

"Did someone die?" She put her arms down and stopped dancing. Riku did too.

"No, no. It's not that. It's just…" he looked frustrated. She waited until he got his words sorted out.

"My cousin, the Senator…" Naminé nodded. "He was never a…_nice _person. He can really put you in a bad mood, you know? He takes fun in making my life miserable. He's two-faced, and I guess that's how people voted for him."

"Oh…"

"I acted like an ass with you, huh?" When she didn't respond, he laughed. Still rather close to him, the vibration made her belly quake.

"Sorry. I just have a hard time managing my anger. I hope you didn't take it personal."

"No…but you could have at least told me. All you had to do was tell me that you weren't in a good mood or you were busy."

"Right. Forgot about that. But I hear you told off my god-sis, Amara."

"B-but she—!" He made it sound as if she threatened to chop her head off. All she did was defend herself.

"Hey, it's fine with me. She needed to her someone talk back to her." He winked, she blushed, and she felt that nothing was different with him. He was just happy (if not slightly buzzed) but with a lot of pent-up anger inside. Naminé let herself get lost in the song, his moves and hers. She wondered why music could do that to people, take them to their own little world where they could do, feel anything. It soothed her freshly gaping scar called Sora. Speaking of him, she was beginning to feel his stare slide off her back. Let him be jealous, remind him of what he once had; she thought.

The night couldn't have gone better.

"You thirsty?" Riku whispered into her ear. He was close enough for her to—ah, that was better left unsaid. Her hormones were a little haywire at the moment.

"Yeah, anything's good." She smiled up at him. Riku seemed a little surprised, like he expected her to deny it. But he shook it off with a smirk.

"You're definitely different, Naminé." He ran a lazy thumb down her jaw, smirking wider when he finally got that usual blush out of her, and went to fetch their drinks. She still swayed along to a catchy all-girl-band tune. She liked the feeling of his touch on her skin: warm, and soft.

Unknowingly, Naminé had drifted into a different area of the dance floor. When she opened her eyes again, she realized she was more or less in the middle of the crowd.

She also saw Roxas the Pirate. But he hadn't noticed her yet.

Was it wrong to dance with more than one person? Yes—if you were dating someone. And her relationship with Riku wasn't like that. She didn't even know what it was. So, she could groove with Roxas, and their wouldn't be a problem. Even if there was, Riku couldn't stop her. Naminé was in charge of her own life.

She approached the Pirate, looking dash in a navy-and-gold coat, large feathered hat, and shinning black boots. Her hand tapped his shoulder. Roxas turned, and his gaze had fallen on her with mild awe.

"Hey, I didn't think I'd see you!"

"Well you see me now." He flicked his eyes back to hers, glazed. He had his lopsided smile blinding her.

"Why don't we go see the spooky house you were working on?"

"Uh…" Confidence dwindled, Naminé bit her lip. But she was waiting for Riku, really. She only wanted to say hello.

"If you're busy…"

Naminé looked back. It seemed to be a long way from the alcohol booths to the where she was. And it would only take a quick minute to go in and out of the house.

"No, we can go. We just have to be quick."

"Cool."

The road looked so strange at night; it didn't look like the same one she walked during the day. The path was clear, and cobbled so your footsteps resounded and echoed into the night. The two-story home came into view, and Naminé was actually afraid to go near it. The house _definitely_ was not that creepy before. Roxas whistled beside her.

"You guys went all out, huh?"

"Yeah…ready?"

"Yup. Let's go." He grinned and offered his elbow. She took it, and hoped he didn't feel her vice grip through his thick coat.

The trail leading to the porch was surrounded by a graveyard, hands and other limbs stretching out of the unkempt dirt. Some tombstone moved at they passed, others light up with moaning sounds calling out. Roxas's feather was brushed by the swinging foot of a dummy tied to the drain pipe. A maid with a butcher knife in her head was at the front door, and she nodded at Roxas and Naminé as they walked inside. She said something before laughing like a maniac witch. Next thing Naminé new, a Werewolf started snarling and biting at her face.

"Wow!" Reflexively, the Pirate stepped back and tried to hurry passed it. His face didn't hold terror, but awe. Like a child who was eager to see the rest of Disneyland.

Naminé felt that they had done a job _too_ good.

They walked down a creaky hall, the house groaning all around them. A door on the right started to savagely shake and she could hear calls about escaping. Naminé clung to Roxas a little tighter.

"Hey, you okay? We don't have to stay…"

"No, no. I'm fine! I just…didn't know we put so much effort into it. That's all." She smiled, a bit weak, but Roxas nodded. A hand stretched out of a door tugging Roxas's jacket. He looked bewildered before brushing it aside coolly.

"Nice. I'm guessing a flying ghost up ahead…am I right?"

"I'm not ruining the surprise." She laughed lightly. If there _was_ a ghost, she was going to scream.

Their feet lead them to the dinning room, and fake lighting flashed behind the windows. A fog rolled in, and once the artificial light illuminated the room, they spotted zombies and a vampire walking in their direction. Then everything was black and suddenly people were shrieking everywhere. Hands started to pull and shake them. Halloween threats whispered in their ears. It was rather scary for Naminé, but Roxas was laughing quietly. He was enjoying this. But every so often he'd glance down at her, and always offer to leave before it got too scary. Naminé kept denying it.

Then they climbed the stairs were spiders dangled from the ceiling and danced on their hair. She let out a squeak. The left portion of the hallway was closed off with caution tape, a sign saying DEAD BODY in bold lettering foreboding any visitors. So they turned again with nothing occurring, though the remained mood still eerie.

Just when Naminé thought everything was over—she could finally leave—a howling ghost flew in her face and then she let out a blood curdling shrill. It curved and flew back to its hiding area within the shadows, waiting for its next victim.

The Ice Princess had a hard time breathing as her back was pressing to the Pirate's chest. Her own was heaving, heart erratic, and her hands slightly shaking. Naminé officially hated the Haunted House. She would never, ever, in her life, visit one again. She didn't know how she was able to like these things as a child, getting excited by the thought of being scared _shitless_.

"…O-Kay, you obviously don't want to be here. I don't know what's still left, and…I'm sure you'd like to leave here, right?"

"If you don't mind…"

"No way! I won't have fun at your expense."

_Have fun. Fun? This stuff was SCARY! How could you possibly be having FUN?!_ Naminé's inner self roared. Instead she nodded, and let her nails make dents in his suede navy jacket. She shut her eyes as Roxas lead her out of the home.

"Maybe the back won't have any surprises…"

"Roxas—" Naminé knew about that one, so she tried to protest. Once her eyes flew open, and she realized they were already outside.

"At least we're—" Then the Grim Reaper jumped from behind the bushes, slicing and waving his bloody plastic scythe at the couple and making a "Graaaah!" sound. Roxas let out a manly "HOLY SHIT!!!" as his arm rose up in automatic defense. His face was completely morphed into fear and surprise. Death then hunched over, laughing, behind his white mask. His other hands pointed at Roxas, and Naminé barely made out the sentence.

"You…have the...best…reaction…ah, God! That was hilarious!" Death kept on laughing his deep voiced laugh. Naminé glanced at Roxas, whose face had yet to relax. She giggled beside him. She couldn't hold it in any longer. When Roxas let out a nervous chuckle, she busted, holding hand over her mouth and the terror washed away. Roxas gradually started to get over his embarrassment. He made some jokes about his response, all making Naminé's gut bust even worse. He had never been so scared in his life, he said, patting The Grim Reaper on the back.

"Damn, that was priceless." He murmured as they walked back down the hill, to the party that still awaited them.

"And I thought I was bad," Naminé bumped his shoulder. She looked sideways at him. His profile seemed to change, half in moonlight, other in shadow.

"It _was_ bad! You probably busted my ear drum!"

"Your welcome."

"Yeah, thanks." He rolled azure eyes to the sky. Then they shifted to their intertwined hands, unlocking them.

"Hey…so, um—"

"Naminé! I was looking for you!" Olette bounded to them, her leaf-dress shifting in the wind. She titled her head at the Pirate.

"Roxas?"

"Olette, hey!" They hugged briefly, and Naminé noticed how comfortable they were around each other. They obviously were friends.

"I didn't know you were here. At the festival, I mean. I never see you around campus."

"Same here. How do you know Naminé?" She jumped a little at her name. Roxas jammed his hands in his pockets when he stepped back, and she felt a little unbalanced. Not that Naminé was going to reach for them or anything….

"I should ask you the same thing," Olette placed her hands on her hips, leaning forward. "Naminé's my friend, and she's Kairi's roommate."

"Oh, well I have her in a lot of my classes. We're cool to... Do you know what's wrong with Hayner?"

"Uh-uh. He just said he was sick. I thought he would talk to you about it."

Roxas shook his head. "No, he won't open up. Just to Pence."

"Hn. …Oh right, Naminé! Selphie's looking for you. She said you have meet someone. I forget who."

"Is she still in the crowd?"

"No, she's by the funnel cake stand. I think." Naminé nodded. Roxas turned to her slightly.

"So, I'll see you at school, later, right?"

"Of course. You can't live without me." Smiling, she gave a brief wave and set off to find Kairi. Roxas sighed as he watched the Ice Princes walk until she become nothing but blue blob among the black silhouette of partying teens. He looked back at Olette, who had a knowing smile.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." She tilted her chin up, and beckoned Roxas to follow her as she made a right.

- -

Naminé, after squeezing through impossibly cramped bodies, made it out of the enormous crowd. She shook out her dress, and rearranged her tiara. _Jeez_….

She surveyed the area, seeing nothing but orange lanterns clinging to thin wires, illuminating the night life of the festival where constantly moving bodies shuffled between the strip of street between two rows of colorful stands. She saw so many costumes, so very creative outfits.

Naminé walked absently, on the outskirts of the dancing group. She looked for Riku, and also Selphie. And who was that person she was supposed to meet? Maybe Selphie was trying to get her a boyfriend? These days, it seemed everyone was aware of her single-women status...

Then she spotted a tall man in black clothing, silver hair grazing his shoulders, and a cup in his hand. He was a little distance away, and had his back face to her, but Naminé was sure it was Riku. His aura reeked of confidence and he stood like Riku. He appeared to be looking for someone. Naminé felt guilty for ditching him. She walked up to him and lightly brushed her fingers against his shoulder.

"I think I migrate when I dance. Sorry for making you search for me." Naminé slid by his side and stood in front of him. The lighting was dark in that area. She couldn't see his face very well.

"Are you sure we've met before?" Riku tilted his head.

"Don't tell me you're mad…I just move in large crowds sometimes—are you angry, really?" Maybe he saw her walk off with Roxas. That probably gave him a bad idea about her, and her personality. She should've just waited for him, like a polite person would.

"I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong person, miss." Riku laughed nervously.

"Riku, I—"

"Riku? Riku Satou? That's my cousin."

_How many times have I heard that tonight?_

"Oh…oh my God! Do not tell me I just—…and you…I'm so sorry, you just looked like him in this lighting. You must think I'm a weirdo psycho stalker right?"

"On the contrary. I'm surprised anyone is apologizing to my cousin. I'm Senator Marc Satou." They shook hands.

"I see." Naminé gnawed on her lip, feeling awkward. It was obvious both cousins despised each other's guts. She could hear the supercilious venom in Marc's voice. She wondered how the rest of their family acted around each other, if they treated one another like sworn enemies.

"Are you, by any chance, Naminé Desirde?"

"Uh, yeah."

"A friend of yours, a Selphie Tilmitt I believe, wanted me to meet you."

"I think that's been taken care of." Naminé laughed to ease off the embarrassment. They made small talk. Tidbits about the life of a Senator and little jokes about being a country girl. This type of talk would drive Selphie crazy, had she been there. Naminé was used to the tight and polite way of conversation. She was once around aristocrats, when she was out with her father. She was no _bumpkin_, unlike the stereotypes strangers labeled her with.

Eventually Senator Marc was dragged away by a group of retro looking girls and two dead linebackers. Before he left he mentioned that he spotted Riku walking away from the party.

"He was with a few of his friends. I don't think he's coming back." Marc's gray-blue eyes roved over Naminé's face, expecting her to break down.

"That's alright. I'm starting to get rather tired anyway. It was nice meeting you Senator."

"Likewise. I hope to see you again, Naminé." He kissed her naked hand, and for an instant she wished Riku was watching. The thought vanished once it came, and Marc left with his group.

So that was the Senator. He was…well, boring to say the least. Marc was so polite it made Naminé want to walk away without a word of apology. Although he had confidence, he seemed to flaunt it even more than Riku, if that was possible. Marc Satou was definitely different from his cousin--but a member of the upper crust all the same.

The Ice Princess was bored now, like talking to Marc sucked all the party-animal out of her. All the excitement the festival once had vanished. Now everything was tacky and loud. Naminé fingered her necklace while looking for Olette. She wanted to go back to her dorm and sleep.

She walked around slowly, and warily. The shuffling adults were getting crazier by the second—pushing and shoving, yelling in her ears. She was experiencing her hangover already.

Naminé saw a flicker of wide green eyes and golden leaves in brown hair. But before she approached the possible Olette she made sure it was her.

"Hey, what are you? A tree?" A tubby guy in an over-the-shoulder wrap slurred. He took a step towards the brunette. Her eyes widened by the second; she shook her head.

"N-no. I'm a fairy. A forest fairy." Her hands were held close to her chest and to Naminé it was a defensive position. She didn't want to talk to him, she was afraid.

"Uh-_huh_. So what do ya do? Grant wishes for the bushes or something? Make 'em big trees?" He laughed then licked his lips.

"And what do you do? Chug Heineken and wear underwear on your head?" Olette—it was confirmed now—looked at Naminé with an indescribable amount of gratitude. The Ice Princess slipped her arm through the Fairy's, her face morphed into disgust and anger.

"Hey, Tree has a friend. A hot one too. What are dressed up as, babe?" She ignored his vulgarity with a twitch of her eyebrow.

"C'mon Olette. You've had enough fun for one night." Naminé turned her heel on Toga Boy. Some men were so gro—

"Bitch, I wasn't done talkin!" His beefy fist grabbed Naminé's elbow. He jerked her back around.

"Let go of me!" She shook her arm, but he wouldn't ease up. Toga Boy was starting to dig his fingers into her bone, and it hurt. Olette was shifting her eyes to Naminé and the fleshy junior.

"Lemme finish—"

"I believe you've had enough to say, Shaun Gresham." A familiar, accented, voice reprimanded. His slender hand gripped Toga Boy's—or Shaun's—wrist, which was turning red. Shaun's face was contorted with hurt and he released his hold on Naminé's elbow. She rubbed it, and craned her neck to gaze at her savoir.

"Professor Lumarai?" Wow, she never knew he looked so _dashing_ in black. Antonio Banderas couldn't work Zorro like Marluxia could. She could see his eyes flash through the black fabric of his mask, making her want to swoon and sigh even more.

"Yes…I'm sorry Mr. Gresham acted that way, ladies. I hope he didn't cause too much distress with you two." He examined Naminé's elbow. It was a contrasting blue against the peach-white of her skin.

"No, we're fine now. Thank you and I'm sure he wouldn't normally behave this way. It must be the alcohol." Shaun watched Naminé with a narrowed gaze.

"Yes, this festival was bound to make students let loose. Again, please excuse his actions. ...Shaun, why don't we discuss that late assignment on R. J. Rinehart, hm?" Mr. Lumarai casually directed Gresham away from the two freshman girls, his voice floating away and coaxing his plastered student. Olette let out a deep breath.

"Oh God Naminé, I don't ever want to go to a party again. I can't—not alone. He wouldn't leave me alone. He followed me from the Ferris wheel when Roxas left. I was so scared." Olette trembled.

"It's alright, it's over. We should get Kairi and Selph so we can leave." Hooked by the arms, the two searched the crowd until Selphie showed up, red-faced and giggly. Naminé had to hold her hand because every five minutes she would stumble and trip in her heels. Kairi appeared not too long after. She wasn't drunk, but she sighed dreamily when the trio found her.

"I guess I gotta go Sora. The girls are ready to go back to the dorms."

"That's fine. I'm partied out too." Sora scratched his head, and Naminé noticed the slight sweat stains under his arm. Were they dancing this whole time?

"Mmkay. I had lots of fun, Sor."

_Sor?! His name is Sora! S-O-R-A! Sor-rah! _

"Ow, Nami, you're digging your nails in my hand." Selphie whined, snatching her hand back.

"Sorry." She muttered instinctively.

"I had fun too, Kairi." Sora looked like he wanted to kiss Kairi, but he was reluctant. When Kairi made a face, he gestured with his eyes to her posse.

"Oh, right. You can stop by tomorrow then."

Sora started to chuckle. "Kai, it _is_ tomorrow."

"Are you serious? I have class at eight! Crap, bye Sora!" She gave a light peck on his cheek and turned her heel. Her dress swished at her hips and feet as she power-walked to her friends.

"Alright, who's sober?"

"M-me."

"I think."

"-_hic_- Meeeee –_hic_-!"

"…Never mind, I'm driving. C'mon Selphie, the paring lot is close by. Love you!" She blew a kiss to Sora—who cheesily pocketed it—while letting Selphie lean on her.

--

"Okay, I think she's good now." Olette murmured as she dried off her hands with a towel. She spent her last hour or so holding back Selphie's hair while she noisily spilled her stomach's contents into the shiny toilet. Her cheek was now pressed to the lid now, dosing off.

"Good. I think you should stay here with her. I saw Yuna walk off with Tidus, and I don't think she's coming back here anytime soon." Whispered Kairi. She rubbed her eyes then stood up.

"Alright. I'll call you guys if anything happens. Good night." Olette flicked off the overhead light, rendering the room to two AM blue-black darkness.

"Night."

"Night."

The walked down the hall, took the elevator to floor 9 and walked down another corridor. Naminé unlocked the door, drowsily staggered to her bed, and fell like a rock onto it. She let out an "Mmm", enjoying its soft texture. Sleep taunted the edges of her mind before common sense told her to get into her pajamas. She carefully hung it in her closet and took off the accessories. Naminé stared at herself left in nothing but her underwear. She was too sleepy to shuffle through her drawers and find something. She hopped back into the bed, and let the cool sheets slide against her warm body. She yawned once before snuggling deeper into the covers.

The whole night was eventful. She learned a lot about her friends, her crushes. Naminé was about to recall more memories of the festival but her mind faded to black as slumber finally shushed her thoughts.

* * *

**Random:** Wow, our little Nami has had a wild time, huh? Partying with a Rockstar? Getting scared shitless with a Pirate? Being saved by Zorro? And this was one chapter!

For starters, Ms. Lisedon is pretty generous! She's loaning this almost stranger with one of her most prized possessions here. She must really trust Nami... About Amara, she is a genuine, fortified, all-natural Bitch. A Larxene 2.0. I suggest you hate her now, because you will later. She'll keep coming back like my dad's enchiladas. Oh, wait, bad analogy. xD. Where did Kairi's insecurity come from? Is her self-esteem truly sub-zero? Since when did the tough-gal exterior crumble under over-done holidays? Ah, Senator Marc. You're average aristocrat with a holier-than-thou outlook on life. But if his own blood-relative says he's two-faced, than the guy has more depth than Nami thinks. Let's hope their next meeting won't deliver her to his dark side. Oh, and don't worry about Shaun Gresham. He's a one-time character.

**VoTe:** Who's staying home for Thanksgiving?

A--- Marluxia? B--- Roxas? or C--- Riku?

Usually, these gorgeous guys would be at home eating a big fat turkey ('cept Marly. He's a veggie-dude ;P). But one of them has some serious turmoil with Dad and can't seem to bite back their pride and apologize. So they're going to hang back and crack open the textbooks to make time fly. But choose wisely, Readers, because you never know what, or _who_, Fate will throw in with 'em -wink-.

Aha, that was super cheesy. Anywayz:

PEACE!--randomness: tape that paper-heart on your window--


	10. Help

**Dis-thingy: **Uh-uh. 

* * *

Naminé did _not_ want to get up in the morning. Her body ached, her feet throbbed, and her brain was pounding against her skull. Not to mention the fact that once she began to dream, her stomach grumbled, waking her up. 

She was able to fight off her hunger by the time 10-o-clock rolled around. She was only tossing and turning anyway. Naminé kicked off her sheets, struggling to leave the warm comfort of her bed, and trudged to Kairi's door. It was slightly ajar. 

"Hey, Kai…" The blonde yawned. She slipped a hand on the doorknob and opened their adjoining door. 

First thing she noticed was how much pink Kairi had decorated her room with. The walls, the bed sheets, some furniture. Even the possibly sanitary clothes strewn about her room. Second thing: the giant Halloween dress was half clinging to her desk chair, half falling on the floor. Why would Kairi be so careless? 

Third thing: Kairi wasn't there. Her bed was empty of a body, and her room was dead silent. It was eerie not to her Cascada wafting in, or her cussing out someone on Jerry Springer. Naminé didn't like the feeling of Kairi's absence. 

"I wonder where she went…" Naminé left the door open, in case she came back soon. She approached her dresser and opened the third drawer. She threw on a huge t-shirt and some cotton shorts. She needed a shower, _bad_. 

When the water hit Naminé's body, she almost didn't feel it. She cranked up the heat. She felt so…_blah_, today. Like suddenly all the color of her emotions got sucked dry and now she was an empty canvas. She didn't know what to feel, what to think. 

Turning off the water, she left the shower in a daze. If you could call it that. She was in more of a routine: grab the towel, dry off, get dressed, walk back to the room. Change. Brush teeth. Take the elevator to the 3rd floor to reach the Cafeteria. 

The routine remained unbroken until Naminé took her fifth bite of her tomato-cheese omelet, when her cell rang. 

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Naminé." 

It was her father. She lost her appetite completely. The blonde was feeling her morning-sickness (not _that_ kind) come back to her full force. 

"Hello, Dad." Neither said a thing for a long time. Both were quiet people. They tended to avoid trying and complicated situations such as these. Neither knew what to say. 

"…How are you?" She asked. 

"Fine, fine. Everything here is just fine. Everyone's asking about you."

"Oh, that's…good. I guess." 

"Naminé, I'm afraid you can't come home on Thanksgiving." 

"What!" 

She didn't see that one coming. Usually she could read her father like a book, but this…. She didn't understand. Why would he say something like that? What had she done to deserve that? 

"If it's because we haven't spoken, I'm sorry! I lost track of time and—" 

"No, no; it has nothing to do with that. I figured you were busy with your second year of college and all. I have to give you space, I understand that."

"Dad…" 

"I have a business trip to attend to. They need my help in Basilisk District. Something's gone horribly awry with the program…I'm the only one who can ease the people and fix the issue." 

"Are you leaving on Thanksgiving day?" 

"…I'll be gone the whole month." 

"The entire _month_!" 

"There's a virus as well. The program isn't setup at a certain domain, it's distributed to many offices, many places. I might have to go and alter each one." 

"So I won't see you at all?" 

"Had I known this any sooner I might've been able to request less time spent there. But I'm afraid I have to leave tomorrow to reach Basilisk. Naminé…I hope you won't be alone on the holiday." 

"No, no, I-I have plans…I could go somewhere too…." What a lie. She had nothing to do. She was sure her friends had plans. Ones that didn't involve a college friend intruding on family time. How did she end up alone again? 

"Good—I couldn't have you spending the festivities by yourself. I know how you get terribly lonely when you're alone." 

"Yeah, well, you don't need to worry Dad. I'll call every now and then, okay?" 

"…Alright. I miss very much, you know." 

"You're going to make me cry…" 

"Sorry, sorry. I'll leave you to your studies now. Keep up the good work, Naminé." 

"I will. Bye." 

"Bye." 

Her shoulders drooped on instinct. Her eyes glued to the silent phone. At least her father would spend Thanksgiving miserably too. 

-- --

"Hey, Selph…c'mon, I got you some toast…." Olette rubbed Selphie's back, and the girl burped in a sickly way. Apparently the thought of food was enough to make her stomach flip and jump. 

"No thanks—oh God, my _head_!" The bundle beneath yellow sheets hunched closer into itself. Kairi, who was on the top bed staring down, bit her lip a little harder. 

"Take the aspirin, Selph…" 

"No—" She made another burp. "I don't want it." 

"But it'll help!" 

"Nooooo…" 

Kairi would've tried to shove it down the girl's throat but knowing Selphie, she would have just thrown it back up just to tick her off. No one really understood why Selphie didn't like medication. Olette, being her best friend for many years now, had watched as she would writhe in pain, moaning about the pain. But she would always refuse help in the form of a pill. Even DayQuil was like death to Selphie. And no matter what you tried she said 'no'. 

So Olette, Naminé, Kairi just watched their friend complain about the pain. The blonde was scratching Snappers behind the ears. Her eagerness to force some Tylenol into Selphie's mouth was growing with each whine. 

There were two knocks at the door. The hung-over brunette cursed the sound not-so-quietly. Tidus entered the room with a confused expression. 

"What are you all doing here?" 

Suddenly Selphie was as quiet as the dead. 

"Basically Selphie's got a hang over. But she won't take any aspirin." Kairi glared at the burrito in the bed. Naminé guessed the she was glaring right back at her. Tidus's face took on an annoyed look. He gestured for Olette to move, and he sat in her place. He laid an elbow on the curve of her hip. 

"Selphie you know it's just gonna get worse. Whining about it won't help." His other hand started to pull the covers back. Selphie didn't stop him. 

"C'mon…take the stupid aspirin." When her mused brown head appeared Naminé saw a different girl. She had bloodshot eyes and pasty skin. Nothing on her face was made-up with cosmetic products. Her hair wasn't style to perfection. But she looked absolutely beautiful. She looked like she could be a perpetually happy, just-about-fun type of girl. Selphie didn't look herself at all. 

Naminé handed him the Tylenol behind her on the desk. He asked her if she could get a water bottle. 

"I heard drinking lots of water helps. Bring two." She nodded, and walked downstairs to the vending machine and bought the waters. It gave her some time to properly assess Tidus. 

He seemed different from the awe-struck teen she had seen at the festival, gazing at Selphie's cleavage. Of course, no one was really themselves that night. That's what it was for—to loose yourself in the hype of the party. She guessed that he was a caring person, more on the sports-fanatic, hid-playboy-under-my-mattress, big-eater type of guy. But the only thing that mattered was that he was able to get Selphie to take some pain-reliever. He won major brownie points for that. 

When she returned, Selphie was sitting up with a tiny scarlet blush on her cheeks, and popping back some Tylenol. 

_The boy is a miracle worker. _Naminé laughed a little. There goes an hour of her life she could never get back. 

"Thanks." Tidus smiled, and she noticed how nice it was. It seemed cocky but genuine all the same. Through it, she could see what he was like as a child. 

He handed Selphie the water but she didn't automatically take it. Instead she folded her arms and looked pissed. 

"Why did you come in the first place Tidus?" 

"To see you, stupid. Would you take the water already?" He shook it for emphasis. Selphie wouldn't drop the glare. 

"Did you have fun last night? With Yuna?" Her voice was like a whip, and it crackled through the air, slapping Tidus's expression into one of embarrassment and shock. Naminé noticed how the air got tense. Anger was radiating off Selphie and making the atmosphere really awkward. It was like her to do this. To make one simple thing into a dramatic scene and making everyone but herself uncomfortable. 

After all, that's what Selphie did best. 

"Selph, that's not fair." 

"_You're_ not being _fair_, Tidus. Sneaking around with Yuna behind my back. Do you think I'm stupid?" 

"You know I don't." Tidus was starting to look angrier by the second. But for some reason blurry to Naminé later on—she just couldn't leave them alone. She had to see the outcome. Maybe Selphie wanted that. 

"So you brought her to you dorm right? Fucked her and then today you act like nothing happened?" 

"Cu—" 

"I hope you enjoyed yourself Tidus. She was probably much better than me. Wasn't she?" 

"Shut the hell up Selphie!" Tidus's voice rose. He stood over the sickly brunette. Her face was turned away like he had slapped her. 

"We didn't…we didn't do anything, Selphie…" And with that he left, running his hands through shaggy blond hair—which were shaking—and slammed the door. 

Before Naminé could even tell herself who rude it was to sit there and watch, Selphie told the trio to leave her dorm. They did it wordlessly, leaving the pills and the water on her desk. 

Olette shook her head once they were outside. Kairi sighed the way you would roll your eyes. 

"She does every time he's off with Yuna. I can't blame her for being a little jealous, but they're not even dating." Olette tugged on a pigtail. The tense air followed them like a cloud through the halls. 

"Is Yuna really flirtatious or something?" Naminé asked. 

"Not really. I mean, she's confident, but she's not a whore. If anything, she's always sad about something or other. I guess that's why she clings to Tidus. He cheers her up." 

"Hm." 

Thought she was silent, it was obvious Kairi was fuming. There were times when she loved her friends to death and others when she was ready to behead them with a rusty axe. 

This was one of those times. 

Naminé noticed Kairi's tight lips (literally and figuratively). Now was a better time for silence. 

--

"You may now work on the selected pages. Silently." Mr. Valentine said in his monotone voice, typing away at his computer. 

"You're awfully quiet today Roxas." Naminé nudged him to get his attention. He slid his eyes to her in a way that made her smile. He had a twin grin on his face. 

"I'm sorry, but I've been rendered speechless by your beauty." 

"...Seriously. What's wrong?" 

"Eh, just stuff." He reached out to fiddle with a strand resting off her shoulder. Her whole shoulder began to heat up, as if blushing. 

"That's not an answer. I'll stop by your dorm, Roxas." 

"I wouldn't mind that." Naminé knew she was blushing when she faced him, gaping. Roxas was waiting for it, mischievous smile in place. 

"I meant I was going to nag you, Roxas. Not seduce you." 

"Why can't you do both? But without the nagging?" 

"Roxas!" 

"Alright, alright. You're so tense today." 

"Why won't you tell me what's bothering you." She was worried for her friend. She couldn't take it if someone was distraught. Naminé wanted to help. 

"It's just…a lot of family issues. My dad is being a jerk, and everyone is getting so sick of it. Mom's calling a lot…I just don't understand why he can't just live with it…." Roxas shook his head. His brows were furrowed, and he was frowning deeply now. 

"If it's personal you don't have to tell me." 

"No—I should stop worrying you." He beamed back at her, hiding a lot of anger. Naminé knew him long enough to say that he was really unhappy. But he'd tell her, if and when, he wanted to. So she smiled and tried to help him forget about home. 

- -

She didn't spot Riku all over campus, and there was a sub for Mr. Lumarai. Larxene obviously hated this because she kept "accidentally" kicking the back of Naminé's desk. When Marluxia was around, she was much too absorbed in murmuring about his perfect ass to bother her. Today it was Hell, and her back was still aching when she threw herself into the bed. 

Kairi just stepped out of the bathroom when Naminé's face meet pillow. 

"You look beat, Nami." 

"Yeah, that's exactly what she did to me." 

"Huh?" 

"Nothing, nothing…." She didn't feel like elaborating. Besides, Kairi would probably attack Larxene the moment she saw her if she did. The tired out blonde was having a hard enough time as it was. 

"Mmkay." 

"Hey...where were you in the morning? I wanted to catch breakfast with you." Naminé switched sides, staring blankly at the redhead. She made a confused face then she remembered where she was. 

"Oh, I had to go to class, remember?" 

"Right, sorry. I forgot." 

"Jeez, Nami, blonde moment." 

"Shut-up!" They shared some laughs, leaving their adjoining door open so the feeling of loneliness never crept around. 

* * *

**Random:** Yeah, not as interesting as some may have hoped, I know. This was more or less a filler chap.Um, Roxas won the last vote (_again) _so he has some alone time with Nam for Thanksgiving. He won't open up, though, until the chap11 or 12. But I do gurantee some NamIku for chapter 11. What exactly? You'll have to wait! Excuse me for any spelling errors!

_No vote_. Sorry, but right now they wouldn't do anything for the story. Chap 11 has one already.

PEACE!--randomness: rules of chains and links of guides--


	11. Boundaries

**Disclaimer:** NO ownage of Kingdom Hearts, any characters or the city. Only Drake and Amara are mine.

Riku was absolutely bored out of his mind. He really couldn't stand his LiveGraphics 3-4 class. The teacher's voice was always so monotone it nearly put him to sleep, and the girls were sub-par when it came to their looks. They were the brainy kind, with a know-it-all type of air.

Brainy girls…hm, too bad they weren't like Naminé.

_Naminé…_

Damn. A pang of guilt hit his chest strung on his heart-cord. Then a bit irritation swelled. Where the hell did she go? He swore he saw some guy with a lame ass feathered hat walk off with her, up the path to the house they worked on.

Well, his "friends" did anyway. Riku didn't take credit for work he didn't do.

No matter how much his parents encouraged him to.

Riku sat back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest, and his mind in a completely different place than the lesson. He frowned, still pondering if leaving her to go party with his frat brothers was a good decision. He knew he regretted it a day later, when he woke up to find Loz about three inches away from his face and shirtless, mumbling about green popsicles.

If she had never wandered off…damn, she sure had a mind of her own. Any other girl would've probably followed him up to the booth. Instead she walked off with another guy. It only took him ten minutes to get the drinks and come back—did she forget him that quickly?

The thought of anyone _forgetting _him made Riku's jaw work. It pissed him off. Royally. He wasn't some naïve, stupid, guy who got toyed with.

_Whatever. I'll give her another chance. _

Riku didn't want to cut her loose yet. He was curious enough to make something between them.

* * *

"This is Hayner's building." Olette squinted, tilting her head up a little higher to gaze at the man's window. It was close enough that Naminé saw a flutter of curtain; a slick-haired man looked down at them. He turned away quickly.

"Are you sure he's expecting you?"

"It doesn't matter. He's been sick for a while now. I'm really scared for him." Olette's voice was gravely serious. The brunette clutched her purse strap tighter.

"Thanks for walking with me."

"No problem. You know where I'll be for the rest of the day."

"Mm-hm. Bye."

"Bye." They waved goodbye. The two turned in different directions, different things in mind.

Naminé's mind was more or less racing. Thoughts of her father came and went, highlights of her week popped up, and she remembered that this weekend Roxas was out to go back home and visit home. He told her that Thursday, and she made a face at the news.

"_**Don't worry about it Nam—my old man isn't that horrible." **_He ruffled her hair and smiled his always comforting, and familiar smile. It made some of her worry fade but now that he was gone her doubt was reinstating itself.

Naminé honestly didn't know anything about Roxas's father. Not besides the fact that he had a short temper, and owned a branch of auto shops. Roxas said once that he hated sushi. That was about it. But still…what made him so angry that her close friend hated coming home to his family? What was tearing the Ezra family apart?

She sighed, realizing that she should try to forget it, like Roxas advised. It wasn't her business, no matter how close she was or ever would be to him.

Stepping inside The Coffee Bean, she noticed how little customers there were. A few had their noses in colorful, thick text books, lines highlight in pinks and yellows. Others were simply staring the window, not bothering to chat with anyone near.

It was comforting to see the quiet café. Naminé had to draw, had to get her mind completely detached from the real world. She took a seat near a ceiling-to-floor window with white window-panes, showing a clear blue sky and the school campus. It was inspirational enough.

Once her sketchbook was brought out of her case, opened to the first clean page, ideas were forming. Creativity was just pouring out of her fingers like a fountain. Her strokes were gentle, slow, but precise. Some lines were harsh, others soft. The scene was forming before Naminé even knew what she drawing.

_Once upon a time there was a princess. With hair like water, and eyes as clear as the sky. She loved to dance, loved to sing with the birds and pick flowers from the castle's garden…_

With a soft tap, a cup of frozen coffee was placed inches from her book. Naminé looked at it, sweating bullets, slowly gazing upwards until she meet Riku's shinning eyes.

"Hey. I guessed Vanilla Ice, am I right?" He sat across from her with easy grace. The blonde gripped the cup and used her other hand to meet the straw to her lips.

It was like vanilla heaven. The flavor swirled along her tongue, running down the back of her mouth. She didn't notice how thirsty she was until now.

"It's good." She gave him a meek smile.

"I'll remember that then." Riku drank a little of his steaming coffee. His eyes settled on her like a blanket on a bed.

"Um…I thought you weren't talking to me…"

"Why?" Riku looked confused and he leaned forward in earnest curiosity.

"Well your cousin, Marc," Naminé saw the hint of a frown on his face "…he made it sound like you were really pissed off. I understand if you were. _Are_. I—"

"I'm not angry, Naminé." The tone of his voice made her look up. His eyes were bright, true. He was smiling. It made her feel relieved. The thought of Satou angry with her made Naminé nauseous and guilty.

"Oh, okay." She grinned back, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"But I wanted to know if you would want to come with me to this bonfire tomorrow." Riku raised his eyebrow—you could barely tell though, what with his bangs so long—his smile leaning more to a smirk. _What was he planning?_ Naminé wondered.

"What kind of bonfire?"

"It's just this thing my frat is doing. They like to have parties—do fun stuff. They're just tired of having them in the dorms."

"I see…"

"I promise I won't leave you alone to the crowd this time." His head inclined to the right a little. Naminé had to blush. She couldn't help the attraction that kept hitting her when he was around. His confidence was really getting to her.

To look as if thinking about it—to have _him_ hanging on _her_ last word—Naminé resting her chin her palm and tapped her cheek with her second finger.

"I'll think about it…" Riku nodded, smirk a little wider. He stood up and placed his hands on the table. Naminé looked up, possibly expecting a…kiss…. His face was close enough.

"Get back to me when you know." Instead he winked and walked away, once again leaving _her_ hanging, surprised, and hot-faced.

With a short huff, Naminé tried to wrap herself back into her art. Several minutes later, on a new page, Riku was smirking back at her.

* * *

"I'm so beaaaaat, Nami." Kairi kicked off her sneakers and they flew across the floor and effectively hit Naminé's dresser. A small print remained. Kairi mouthed an 'oops' as she tried to take off the other shoe.

"What'd you?"

"Made Sora drive me around so I could find that one Chinese place that my friend Lacey was talking about. Then we got lost—ow." Kairi pulled of her shoe with a wince. "I had to find out how to work out his GPS system because you know Sora's not a car person. We ended up somewhere near Traverse Town…"

"Kairi that's almost 70 miles away."

"Yeah, I know. Sora's going to kill me over the gas." The redhead sophomore smoothed out her hair. When her hair brushed past her ear, Naminé saw the telltale red spot on her neck. Something stirred inside Naminé so she looked away; Kairi didn't notice.

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing. Riku invited me to a bonfire for tomorrow."

"Really now?" Naminé nodded.

"Did you say yes?"

"No…"

"You said no?"

"No. I said to let me think about it." She hopped off her daybed to follow Kairi into her pink room. They both plopped on her spacious bed.

"Well? You going or not?"

"I don't know. I mean, I know I want to, but I really don't feel like dealing with all that gossip that will follow. Plus, he said his fraternity is throwing it, and I don't think I'll know anyone there."

"Did he say you could bring someone?"

"He didn't say I _couldn't_…"

"Do you want me to go?"

"No!" Naminé said automatically. She leaned to Kairi some with widened eyes. Kairi started to grin slowly. She was piecing things together.

"You want the rich Satou heir all to yourself, Nami?"

"No! I just—I just…"

"Well, do whatever you want." Kairi shrugged before flipped crimson hair over her shoulder with a flick of her wrist.

"Really? I mean, I know you think he's a complete player and all…"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you should follow my opinion of him. You seem to like him—" Naminé blushed "—and I don't want to ruin your fun. Besides, if he dares to mistreat you I'll slug 'em." Naminé laughed, partly because it was funny, and partly because it was true.

Olette walked in thirty minutes later, looking like she might collapse if someone breathed on her. The roommates exchanged worried glances and watched their friend sit down and rest her head on the post of Kairi's bed. Naminé, the one closer to her, comfortingly rested her hand on the top of her brown head.

"What's wrong Olette?" She heaved a sigh. There was a long pause before she spoke again.

"Hayner keeps pushing me away."

"Ol—"

"I think…I-I don't know…what to do." Her voice cracked like thin ice and she buried her face to her knees. Her friends were at her side instantly.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Olette."

"He's just being a guy. He doesn't know how you feel."

"How can he not know that I _love_ him? I'm so obvious aren't I?"

"Yes, but, guys are naturally oblivious. It took Sora a long time to know that I liked him, and even then he was so shy." Kairi made a quick glance at Naminé. She stole the words out of her mouth, and she knew it.

"…I love him so much…"

"We know, we know."

Naminé kept rubbing circles in her friend's back until the body-racking sobs had stopped and she could watch TV withthem silently. Every now and then, she would dig through her purse and flip open her cell phone. No one called except her mother to say the cat Whiskers just had five kittens, but that was it. It reminded Naminé that she was supposed to call Riku…. But Olette looked so desperate. She needed her. She would have to decline, and be there for her best friend.

Naminé excused herself to step outside the dorm. She flipped through her contacts and pressed SEND on Riku's cell. After two rings he answered.

"Hey, Naminé. Took you long enough." He chuckled softly.

"Sorry. …Um—don't take this the wrong way—but, I don't think I can make it tomorrow.

"Oh?" Oh jeez, he sounded disappointed. Or maybe she was imagining it.

"Again, I'm so sorry. My best friend is having a really bad day, and she needs me. I mean, I want to, but—"

"Hey, if you're friend needs you, why should stand in the way?" Naminé sighed out in relief.

"Thank you for understanding."

Riku chuckled again. "Why do you keep expecting me to blow up in your face?"

"I do not!" Naminé snapped out. She realized how childish she sounded and recomposed herself.

"I just hate it when people are angry with me, okay?"

"Maybe we could reschedule?" After a pause that had Naminé on pins and needles, Riku responded.

"Sure, yeah, Friday's good for me, you?"

"Depends on the time. My latest class is two-thirty."

"Three then. Meet me by the statue, center of the campus."

"Okay. See you, then."

"See you." Naminé took three deep breathes to calm down her heart before stepping back inside the dorm.

* * *

Roxasreturned Monday looking somewhat apathetic. Naminé spent a third of her French lesson trying to cheer him up with meaningless comics and doodles that usually cracked him up. Today he just smiled, letting out a half-hearted chuckle, and didn't ask to keep the art so he could frame it sometime later.

Naminé gnawed on her lip, glancing at the dead-pan Roxas again. It was strange to see him so emotionless. His eyes were so blank. His face was unreadable. She never saw such a person sucked of feeling. Where was the real Roxas? Her Roxas? Behind the mask maybe?

She prodded his side with a pen. He grunted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Naminé whispered. She had no idea why she felt like she had to speak gently with him then. She just did.

"After this class." Roxassaid after a pause and a glance. She nodded with hope building inside her. If he was willing to tell her, than that meant he wasn't as completely dead as she thought. Just thinking. Hopefully.

The lesson flew by, and Naminé let Roxas leavefirst. He left the building, leading the way. She followed silently. Naminé watched his body language but noticed nothing. They ended up on a stone bench just behind the 500-B building. The light of the noon sun shone over the canopy of trees, making dots of light on the ground that blended withthe shadows. The pathway was empty except for a short black girl with her face stuck in a thick novel.

Roxas shifted, and Naminé nearly jumped out of her skin. He was so still, she had forgotten he was there. He just blended into the scenery, became apart of the background image.

"My dad ditched town when he heard I was dropping by. He didn't have an explanation when I called him either. Just said that there was some business to take care of."

"Oh." She waited for him to go on, watching his hands fist.

"Mom was really upset with that because she planned on having this nice family dinner that weekend. She likes to cook and all that stuff. But he just…left. He doesn't give a damn, he really doesn't."

Naminé felt that this was one of those types of discussions where it was better that she didn't say anything. So she let him talk his father down, pity his mother, and managing to completely avoid the main issue. He only brought up his brother once.

"My dad just can't get used to him, I guess."

By then, they had missed the beginning of Mr. Valentine's class, but both were too absorbed to care, to notice. Naminé picked at her fingernails, processing everything Roxas said withsilent understanding. He finished with a quiet sigh. He stood up suddenly and extended his hand. Naminé grabbed it, feeling how cool it was.

"I hope everything works out Roxas."

"Mm…me too." They walked back, late for Valentine's lecture but he didn't seem to care either.

* * *

The week flew by with scary speed. Naminé didn't have time to even day-dream about Friday before it showed up. After her second-to-last class, Naminé was chewing a hole through her cheek. What did he have in mind for her? What should she wear? What if _he_ canceled? What if—

"Ms. Desirde, are you going to answer the question anytime soon?" Mr. Harper held a marker in his pudgy fingers, arm rose as he waited for Naminé to give him the answer to write upon the board. The clueless blonde gaped, looking around for any indication of the correct response. A girl with colorful beads and a headband beside her mouthed the answer.

"Ned Johnson…?"

"Thank you, Ms. Desirde. Try to pay attention in my lecture, would you?" Harper turned around and scribbled the name in wide, short letters. His handwriting resembled his build. Naminé whispered thanks to the girl.

"No problem." She smiled and spent the class jotting down quick notes and popping bubble gum.

Then her last class of her odd-classes day ended, and Naminé practically sprinted to her dorm. She had thirty minutes to change, throw on some light make-up, and meet Riku by the statue.

_That's not even close enough to the time I'll need, _she complained while she shifted her small stature through the crowd of people. She bumped shoulders hard with someone, and gave a quick apology.

It was Sora, who looked utterly surprised that Naminé was so near.

"Um, hi." He rubbed the back of his neck. He was so nervous. Naminé felt a little guilty for making him uneasy.

"Hello."

"So…how are you these days?"

"Good. You?" This polite talk was killing her. She just wanted to talk with him normally again.

"Great, actually! I'm having a…great time here. Radiant Garden is really great." Sora nodded eagerly.

"That's _great_Sora." Naminé smiled. They laughed together, feeling the anxiety slid off their backs.

"Look, I'd love to talk and catch up, but I have someone to meet."

"Oh, sorry for delaying you…wait, so we're…"

"We're okay Sora." The blonde woman gave another purely sugary-sweet smile at him. Sora felt a familiar pang in heart. He hugged her, as compensation for not being able to tell her how sorry he was, and then they went different ways.

* * *

Naminé's room was a cluttered mess by the time she decided on a full outfit. A bunch of her jeans littered the floor, motley tops strewn here and there, and the contents of a make-up kit covered her bed.

Because she had no idea where they were going, Naminé stuck with a sweater, jeans, and sneakers. Despite the makeover—that seemed like so long ago—Naminé still didn't get the fashion world. At least, no enough to make Selphie's standards. But still, she thought she looked ready for anything.

She had on an ocean-blue scoop-neck sweater that was snug, but light. The cuffs were slightly flared and the hem reached her hips. The straight-leg of her dark jeans made her leg look longer and more elegant. Naminé styled her hair in soft, subtle, curls that fanned out over her shoulders. The style of her hair made her dangly black-and-blue earrings more prominent.

When she approached the bronze statue of the platypus, she was a little surprised to see Rikuon the other side, resting his back on the tail of the animal. He was dressed similar to her, but more stylish. His sweater was green to her blue, with a more v-neck style, his jeans darker, and he had a jacket dangling in the crook of his elbow. Riku checked his watch before stuffing his hand back in his jean pocket.

Hesitating, Naminé walked around the side of the platypus. Her hand trailed over the cold metal, stopping just before she stood beside Riku, his hand inches from hers. He looked up. There was an instant smile on his face.

"Hey, five minutes early."

"Really? I thought I'd be late…" Rikushook his head, standing his full length.

"Nah. You ready?"

"Yeah. But, er, _where_are we going?" They walked at the same pace, despite Naminé's much shorter leg length. Naminé looked up with a curious smile.

"My buddy Drake and his band have a gig at The Palm tonight. But they don't start to 'till four thirty." She played along.

"So what are we going to do until then?"

"Check out the shops, talk some. I still have a lot to find out about you, Ms. Desirde."

"In that case…I hate it when people call me Ms. Desirde. I liked it when you called me Naminé."

"Cool."

* * *

It was like Twenty Questions but in a really relaxed, fun, way. Naminé didn't feel like she was the prey to Riku. He wasn't that intimidating. She didn't stutter once. More than that, she _flirted_. Her day was looking up.

Okay, let's be honest, her whole WEEK was brighter.

"Correct. Are you sure you weren't my best friend in a past life?" She answered when Rikuasked if her favorite pie was lemon meringue.

"It's possible." Riku smiled, sliding his eyes to her, before opening the door of another store. She thanked with a grin.

"Your turn."

"That was my turn."

"Doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"Because…I said so." He sidled in front of her, face, nose, _lips _simply inches from hers. Just a push of the feet—

Naminé leaned back. She giggled to take the edge off her gesture. She pushed past playfully and stared at the gleaming gems on display.

_He's a little fast_…She remarked mentally.

"Fine. …Was your dog's name…Mr. Scruffles?" Naminé looked over her shoulder. Riku made a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' face but with a sexy smile.

"Not even close. We had a cat, and her name was Samantha."

"Guess I'm not the reincarnation of your past best friend after all."

"You'll get over it." Riku briefly checked his watch as he held the door again as they the quaint shop.

"Hey, it's almost time."

"Are you serious? It went by so quick…"

"I promise more the next time." He winked, taking the lead as they headed to his shining car.

_Next time, huh? Wonder when that'll be. _

The car beeped, doors unlocked, and they slid inside. The soft leather seats almost instantly made Naminé beg for him to drive around for hours. How could a car be so comfortable? Oh, the toys of the rich and famous….

The car talk was still teasing, still playful and on the edge of flirt. Well, on Naminé's part. Riku was…Riku. They ride was short—to Naminé's displeasure—and they pulled up to a medium sized building with **7****th**** Heaven**in red and roses on the end. It was brown, with neon 'OPEN' sign faintly shinning in the corner of the large window. Through it, Naminé could see the wooden interior that was packed like a sardine can with people. The man she recognized from the making of the Haunted House was messing with his guitar.

Riku walked in after her waving as soon as familiar eyes met his. Naminé was busy being amazed by the amount of hilarious signs about customer service.

"Took your ass long enough. Drake's been talking my ear off." The blondeturned at the voice, unfamiliar. It came from a dark-haired woman with brown eyes that had flecks of red, and the face of a model. But her air, the way she carried herself, told her that she wasn't just a pretty face. Not only that, but her t-shirt.

"Right. What would you and Drake do without me?" They hugged briefly. Jealousy warmed Naminé's head before crawling back.

"Naminé, this is my good friend Tifa Lockhart. Tif, Naminé Desirde."

"Hey. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"So you go for blondes now? What happened to lazy little redheads, hm?"

"Funny." Riku said but didn't laugh. Naminé shifted her gaze.

"Oh take the stick out your ass Riku. I'm just joking. He can be such a priss sometimes." She looked to Naminé, smiling.

"Anyway—Amara here?"

"Nope. I got to go though, I think the need their bar tender back." Tifa thumbed behind her and left. Naminé suddenly heard throbbing music pulse through her ears. A roar from the crowd followed.

"C'mon, I wanna get a little closer." She was taken back when Riku grabbed her hand. He threaded through the crowd breezily, keeping her close to him. The heat of his hand was inching up her arm and eventually made it to her face.

The music was louder in their spot, and Riku waved slightly at the one Naminé assumed was Drake. He smiled wider; eyes looked to Naminé quickly then back to Riku. Rikushrugged still smirking. The band's sound streamed through the bar. It got everyone pumped, made them jump and hoot. Naminé couldn't help but sway. When her hip bumped Riku's. She chuckled and tried to lessen the weight of embarrassment with a grin. Riku simply leaned close, whispering that her dancing was horribly cute.

_Blush. _

The day stretched into night. Their time together was quickly ending. They left before the gig had time to finish, mostly because Naminé was nearly wiped out. The car's interior seduced Naminé to sleep but she fought against it. She thought it would be rude to fall asleep like that.

When she was near giving in, the campus gates approached and Naminé yawned instead.

"Tired, Naminé?"

"Yes. Sorry—I don't know why I'm so tired. But I had so much fun. I learned some more about you."

"Same here. But really, the first time you went to the ER was because of spilt milk?"

"Hey! I had to wear a big ugly cast on my leg for a month!" Riku simply chuckled, cutting off the engine.

They rode up the elevator poking fun at each other's revealed past. Naminé didn't know she was home until Riku stopped talking, slowly trialing his gaze to her lips. He righted them—watching her eyes—before it was long to enough to be rude.

"That was interesting, Riku. I had a blast."

_It sounds like we went on a date…but really— it was just me accompanying him to his friend's gig…. _

"That's good. I have a reputation to keep to." He smirked. Naminé tried not to roll her eyes but failed.

"I'll see you later next time, Riku."

"Wait…"

Hand on the door, Naminé turned her head. He was leaning down again. His eyelids gradually lowering…wow, he smelled really good…wait, this was pushing it—

His mouth brushed over hers like a nose nuzzles another one. The alluring feeling of the innocent graze made Naminé want to jump his bones. Or something a little more civil.

But, knowing he was crossing lines he wasn't supposed to yet, she moved away. Head titled, face light up with a knowing smirk, she whispered "goodnight".

For once—in his entire life—Riku was left stunned. It took him a moment to realize she had closed to door; he laughed it off.

Now, more than anything, he was determined to know everything about Naminé Desirde.

* * *

**Random:** I tried to do this ASAP, since I know how much people hate it when it takes forever for an update. Did this seem like forever? I hope not...Anyway! And no, that WASN'T their first date. Yes, that means that Riku is going to go on a date with her first--BUT that wasn't it.

**VoTe:** When Riku asks Nami on the TRUE first date, where will they go?

**A) **Movie then Dinner/ Dinner then Movie **B) **Art Gallery, possible Dinner **C) **Smancy Charity Event ...**or**... **D) **Tell me your own idea!

The mood may be everything, but what sets the mood? The setting. I mean, you can't try and plant one when you're on a roller coaster, right? At least, if you did, I'm pretty sure you'd break something. Anyway, I was hesistant to say Movie-Dinner combo. It's so played out, and really, Riku has more class than that. Still, it's an option. Choose as you please, Readers!

Review please!

PEACE!--randomness: dare me to cross (out) your heart--


	12. Always Busy

**Random:** Ah! What's this? I'm _back_? From the dead? Yes! Yes, I am! But you guys hate me (I really **don't** blame you, I don't) so I'll save this rant for later...

**Disclaimer:**No, I do not own Namine, Roxas, Riku, Olette, Selphie, Kairi, Sora, France, or Sea-salt ice-cream.

* * *

"Roxas! Come on, you're going to rip my arm off!" Naminé giggled, though she was trying very hard not to. The eager, childish, look in Roxas's eyes made her want to laugh so hard. How could someone be so serious and excited over _ice-cream_?

"Must…get…ice-cream…" He said, still dragging her through the park.

They slid breezily past couples, and families, occasionally scattering a group of pigeons with their haste. Eventually Roxas stopped as he gazed in awe at the ice-cream stand.

"Well? Go get it, silly." Naminé placed her hands on the back of his shoulders as she gently urged him to the frozen treat. The woman with a visor visibly brightened up once she looked at Roxas. Then she saw Naminé and her smile faltered once.

"Hello! What'll it be?"

"Two sea-salts please." Roxas pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

"Seriously? No one _ever_ asks for those anymore."

"Then No One doesn't know what their missing out on." The girl barked out a laugh, which added with his own laugh. Of course, Naminé got a _wee_ bit jealous.

Then she remembered how he asked her to hang out with him today. That made her smile emerge, and she aimed it at Roxas when he handed her Popsicle.

"So…sea-salts, huh?"

"Lemme guess—you've never heard of it."

"Nope."

"Try it."

"What if turns my tongue blue?"

"Then your tongue will be blue." She laughed easily with him. With Roxas around, she was always at ease. She could do silly things that her normal self wouldn't allow. After all, she had been brought up to be a quiet girl. This was a nice change.

Naminé took a hesitant lick of her popsicle. Her tongue was attacked with the immediate taste of salt—which made her lips purse—and then it faded away as a sweet flavor took over. She took another taste to make sure she wasn't imagining it.

Suddenly Roxas burst into laughter. She looked at him with a quizzical look, her tongue still gently touching her frozen treat. She didn't if she should be laughing with him or whapping the back of his head.

"What?"

"Your face! You look like you just ate a bag of sour Skittles or something. You don't like it, do you?" He asked, ruffling his hair some. His face was still flushed.

"It's not that I don't like it…"

"Li-ar." He sang.  
"Well it's really…different…from your average popsicle."

"Like you."

"Huh?" Naminé looked up at Roxas, whose voice had suddenly gone serious. He gazed back at her evenly. She blushed then—not entirely sure why—and asked him what he meant.

"Well, you're different Naminé. When I first met you, I thought you'd be really quiet and wouldn't give me the time of day. But it turns out that you're…"

Roxas turned away then. His eyes narrowed as he looked for the right word. Naminé could now hear her heart throbbing in her ears. She touched one, and felt that it was red-hot.

"Amazing." He breathed.

"I'm…amazing?"

"Yeah." Roxas smiled brilliantly at her. She tried to keep the heat from running to her face, but it came all too fast.

"No one's ever called me amazing." Maybe "quiet" or "short". But…amazing? What else Roxas think of her?

"Someone should have."

They walked in silence. It wasn't awkward, but it was needed. Naminé had to think about this. He just called her amazing. As far as Naminé knew, she was Naminé. She wasn't beautiful, or a genius, and not even that trendy. What made her so special then? _Why_did Roxas think she was amazing?

"By the way, your ice-cream is melting."

"What? Oh crap! Do you have a napkin?" Naminé gazed down at her hand. Her popsicle had dramatically shrunken. It's blue remains were dribbling down her hand and onto her jeans.

"No, but I'll go get one."

"Hey, no that's—" She called out, but Roxas had already bounded back down the path.

"Okay…" She said to herself.

He returned a few minutes later. The napkins were damp and before Naminé could say thanks, her hand was in his and he began wiping the sticky popsicle residue off. All the while, he was complaining about wasted ice-cream.

Naminé's thoughts were abruptly focused on the feeling of Roxas's hand on hers. It hadn't been the first time, not by a _long_ shot. But she never noticed how right they felt, covering hers the way they were.

Then she tuned back into his little ranting.

"…And if you didn't wait it you could've just said so."

"Rox—"

"Honestly, I paid good munny for that!"

"I'm so—"

"Jeez…you can't even eat it now."

"I'm sorry Roxas; I didn't mean to waste it!" Naminé said in a rush.

"Nam, I'm just messing with ya. It's partially my fault it was wasted anyway. I kept on babbling." He mumbling something about taking things too seriously before chucking the napkins in a nearby trash can. Her unfinished popsicle followed after them.

"You are a horrible person."

"Ouch. Thanks for the honesty though." He chuckled.

"Anytime."

--

"So, Naminé, I've noticed that you've been _out_more. Where have you been going?" Selphie casually quipped. Her elegant eyebrow rose.

"Huh? I'm not really gone that much, am I?" Naminé started swirling her yogurt around.

Naminé was with her friends now, downstairs on the outside patio that was around the corner form the Cafeteria. Kairi was grumbling at her stomach being ridiculously hungry, and she dragged Naminé with her. The two found Olette and Selphie having lunch. Soon the four were chatting like they had been away from each for months.

"Yes you are! You're always gone with Roxas, or Riku, or—"

"What?!" Selphie choked. She held up her hand to mouth delicately.

"_What_ what?"

"The Riku thing—you're hanging out with him now?"

"Well…yes and no. We talk to each other some, and after he dropped his Graphics class and switched into my French—"

"He what?!" Everyone except Naminé exclaimed. She back into her chair a little.

"He switched into my French?"

"When did this happen?" Olette dropped her racket, and it clattered to the ground, unnoticed.

"The day after he took me to see his friend play at _7__th__ Heaven_."

"And you didn't tell us, because?" Kairi asked.

"I…didn't think it was that important?"

"Important? Naminé, this is major! He switched out his class just to be in yours!"

"But he said he didn't all that much anyway…"

"_SO?!_" The trio shrilled again.

"Um…is it really…that big of a deal?" Naminé looked meekly into her yogurt. She unexpectedly remembered that Riku loved strawberries. Funny….

"Yes! I wonder if he likes you or if it's just…"

"Just what?" The blonde snapped her head up.

"Just another fling, you know? Something fun to break the boring of college life."

"…You think so?"

"It doesn't matter if you don't like him back." Kairi answered, giving her friend a comforting smile.

That made Naminé turn three shades of red. She kept her spoon in her mouth to refrain from responding. She sunk into her chair until she at eye-level with the table.

"Oh my God, she likes him." Olette threw up her hands. Then she noticed her racketwasn't in them with a frown.

"Who doesn't?"

"Me," Kairi raised her hand.

"Yeah, well, you're taken." Selphie scoffed, with a flip of her hair.

"Aren't you?"  
"Please. Tidus was an infatuation. A blip in between Jonathan and Greg."

"Who's Greg?"

Luckily for Naminé, the heat of her girlfriend's desire for gossip was no longer on her. The simple question unraveled the story of Selphie's ex, Jonathan, who turn out to be worthless and a lying sack of poop. Then she ranted on about how _wonderful_, and _muscular_, and _talented_Greg was. "Nothing like Tidus," she huffed.

The topic had bounced to Olette now. She broke into a grin when Selphie asked about her "love life—not that I except any news".

"Oh, nothing, really…. Well, there was this something…buuuut I don't think you guys really care…"

"Oh spit it out, Lette."

"Oh, it's just that Hayner confessed to me."

"_WHAT_?!"

"I thought he wasn't speaking to you!"

"Well when I went to go talk to him a week or so ago, we got into this argument really quickly. We were shouting at each other and a couple of the other students just stood there and watched. It was embarrassing sort of…"

"Uh-huh?" Kairi urged.

"Right! Then he started talking about how Roxas backstabbed him by doing what he did."

"Roxas?" asked Naminé, confused.

"Yeah. Remember how Hayner wouldn't talk to Roxas either? Just Pence? Yeah, well, it turns out that Hayner thought we had hooked up some long time ago."

"_What_? Seriously?"

"Guys can be jump to the wildest conclusions sometimes!"

"And that's what he screamed at me—'you two are so in love, aren't you?' I started laughing because it was completely screwed up. He didn't know. But Hayner kept on yelling at me. When I told him Roxas was a brother to me, he got really quiet. His face got red like Naminé's—"

"Hey!"

"You know it's true," Olette smiled. "But then he…just grabbed me out of nowhere, and told me that he was a stupid jerk who gets jealous very easily."

"What'd you say?"

"I told him that I know, and then he…"

"He what?" Olette's face flushed and looked away, grinning wildly at the memory.

"He kissed me…"  
"Awww! That's so cute!" Kairi clapped her hands.

"So you guys are an official item, then?"

"I guess we are, but we ant to focus on school. Take it slow, you know?"

"That's smart."

"I just can't believe how silly men can be."

"That's why they need us, Nami." Selphie smirked. Soon the table was consumed in a fit of girlish laughs and giggles.

--

"Aujourd'hui, nous passerons en revue 'le passé composé'. Mettre vos livres et tourner vers le page cent soixante-trois," asked Ms. Fitoussi in a perfect accent. Naminé caught the words "livres" which was "books" and "cent soixante-trois" for "one hundred and sixty-three".

When Naminé glanced over at Riku, he already had the book open. He was absently scanning the page, eyes moving side to side like a type writer.

And what beautiful eyes those were…

…Which were suddenly looking in her direction.

_Oh crap. Say something, you ditz! _She screamed at herself. So why weren't her lips moving?

Instead, Riku's lips began to move. From them poured a very beautiful but foreign sound as he spoke. Naminé could feel her brows pull together as she murmured an unintelligible, "huh?"

_There we go! Now if only you understood a word he just said. _

"I said, do you see something you like?" His smirk was in place. Dazzling, and all too taunting for a momentarily stupefied Naminé.

Oh…right. This was French class. You weren't allowed to speak English (you were yelled at in flawless French if you did). So she coughed, looked away, before mumbling an almost inaudible:

"Oui…"

--

Her French class quickly flew past. Riku continued to impress her with his impeccable knowledge of the French language, and she continued sounding like a tourist trying to order a complicated meal. Still, he laughed heartily at her attempts, correcting her politely every now and then.

"So have you ever head escargot?"

"Haha, yes. Only once. My parents took to France specifically because I was taking the language at the time. They asked the chef to make 'authentic French cuisine'," Riku said—arms folded behind his head—using an impression of his parents.

"And they forced you to eat escargot?"

"Nope. My cousin Marc did. I still, to this day, prefer frog legs."

"Gross." Naminé made a face. Eating frog? That had _blech _written all over it.

"It's not that bad. Tastes like chicken."

"Sure it does."

Then the professor assigned a bit of class work to do, still speaking in French. Naminé diligently started. She glanced at Riku occasionally. Unlike Roxas, he started immediately, and he didn't stop to tell a joke.

Not that she minded. Sooner or later, Riku would finish and flirt until she was blushing and could barely make a coherent sentence.

And sooner was quicker than later.

"It's c—_tu as perdu, _you lost." Rikuwhispered just a hot breath cascaded near her ear. Sudden warmth swelled up Naminé's neck, face, and ears. Her neck was tingling with the proximity.

"Um, w-what?"

"The answer to question four, it's c." She could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

"O-oh, um…thank you." Naminé looked up, reluctantly, and met his gaze. Riku's eyes never looked so intense before. She couldn't tell if he was flirting or was just being Riku. But then there wasn't a difference really. Riku was a charmer.

_Just another fling, you know? Something fun to break the boring of college life. _Selphie's words flooded into Naminé's thoughts. Was she just a fling? Just fun or did she mean more to Riku?

Oh, why did it matter? It wasn't like they were dating. Her and Roxas were more likely to…

Roxas.

Naminé looked away from Riku, leaning away from him also. Riku was just another heartbreak waiting for her. Just a charmer. A playboy.

Wasn't he?

--

The rest of her day was bleak, and if you asked Naminé what her homework assignment was, she wouldn't be able to tell you. Her whole day was wrapped around the French lesson, or more specifically, Riku.

Why had she felt guilty when she looked at him? Why had Selphie ever brought up the possibility? Why did Roxas randomly pop into her head?

_Okay, _she reasoned, falling face-first into her bed, _I'm attracted to both Riku and Roxas. Big deal. I mean, there's nothing wrong with liking two men. They are both very handsome. _

_What else is there? Why do I still feel like I'm missing the big picture? _

Naminé was brought out of her thoughts when a light two taps came onto her door. She grumbled, hoping it neither Roxas or Riku.

"Coming!" She called out. Shuffling to the door, she opened it and saw Sora.

"Sora?"

"Naminé? Hey, I thought you'd be out. I'm glad you're not." When Naminé titled her head, Sora blushed, and started babbling.

"I mean, I hoped you wouldn't be gone because Kairi forgot her key, and she texted me to go and borrow yours, and she told me you might not be here, and—"

"Sora, you're still the goofy guy I know, huh?"

He grinned wide. "Yeah, pretty much." She beckoned him inside as she started searching for her keys.

"So what have you been up to, Naminé?" Sora took in the décor of her room.

"Not much. Just studies, and hanging out with some new friends."

_And crushing hard on two completely opposite guys. _

But Sora didn't need to know that much. Naminé was trying not to make Sora such a huge part of her life now, and telling him about her "love life" –if you could honestly call it that—was not the first step.

"Yeah? Back at Destiny, you were always doing _something_."

"Excuse me, Mr. Student Counsel President-slash-Quarterback-slash-T.A.-slash—"

"Alright, alright. So I was busy too. Geesh…I never noticed how much I was involved in our school."

"'Course not. You're oblivious, Sora."

"Hey! That's better than being four-feet-tall!"

"I just hit 5"4, thank you!"

"Really? Can't tell." Then Sora bended over until he was eye-level with Naminé. He looked around the room briefly.

"Ah! So this is what it's like! Geez, Naminé, you're really short."

She flicked his forehead. "Get out, you freakish giant, before Kairi think you tripped over your own two feet."

"Later Nam." He snatched the keys from her hand, giving her a very bear-like hug, lifting her off the floor.

"Bye, you big goofball!"

"Later short-stuff!"

Naminé laughed to herself, closing her door. She rested against it. She smiled up to ceiling and wondered just how much more things would change.

* * *

**Random: **So! This chapter--interesting, no? I tried to bring everyone in, tying up lose ends from many months (_wince_) ago. Now, if you're wondering "WHERE'S MARLY?" Um, he's still going to be in this story, but during these months (_wince_), I've realized that I had a very hard time trying to bring Marluxia in as a romantic option. But no worries, he'll havehis time with Nami, where his story will be revealed, and why Larxene is in his class.

Also, the votes are gone, because to me, they seem REALLY pointless. And stupid. An amateur (did I spell that right?) thing to do. But I openly welcome suggestions, critics, and major flames for being a bum.

Although I really don't deserve this, can I please a review? Just one? I want to know what you thought of this chapter, seeing as I'm paranoid about how it came out. If it makes you feel better you may include hate mail.

That is all!


	13. First Snow

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts, R.G. college, America, or snow. Yet.

* * *

It was a few days away from Thanksgiving now. There were a few important tests to take, some papers to be written, but nothing Naminé couldn't handle.

Roxas, on the other hand…

"Ugh! I will never understand that woman!" Roxas raked a hand through his hair. Naminé let out a small laugh. They were in the Study section of the Library, where other students were attached to computer desks or, like Roxas, pulling out their hair over some schoolwork.

"I take it that your talking about Professor Wicken?"

"Yes! Why does she give me extra work? And why, of all things, on 19th century _British_ Literature? Isn't there a class for that?"

"I'm in that class actually. It's not that bad." Naminé smiled, though she was thinking more of the teacher than the class.

Mr. Lumarai was definitely more than a teacher to her now. He was a kind soul with open ears and a quick smile. She could say they were friends. Although she was crossing dangerous territory by doing so. With the rumors of his affair with a student still flitting around, it was best not give people the wrong idea.

Still—she wasn't the only student, or even the only female one. Professor Lumarai had his own fan club. They brought him raspberry Danishes and a thermos full of espresso every morning.

Larxene didn't like this too much. She was threatening a lot of the girls in the class she shared with Naminé, even giving the stink-eye to other female Professors. It was unnerving how possessive she was of Marluxia. Naminé understood that Larxene probably had feelings for him but did she have to take it that far?

"Hey Roxas?"

"Hm?" He scribbled something in his notebook, and then looked up.

"Do you know who Larxene Saviga is?"

"That blonde junior? Yeah. Pence used to have a thing for her, but she shot him down so fast. I personally think she's a bitch."

Naminé huffed. "I second that."

"Why? What'd she do to you?" Roxas narrowed his eyes. The glint in his irises was dangerous, angry.

"What she does to everyone. Glare at me like I gave her cancer, and try to barrel me down with those broad shoulders of hers."

"I heard she does a lot worse to some girls. Maybe she has some sort of respect for you."

"Yeah, right. That's why she tortures me by sitting behind me in my Literature class."

"Oh! Right—damn, I get distracted easily.

"You want help with that Roxas?"

"So long as you're offering."

Giggling slightly, Naminé pushed her books aside and leaned forward. She spent an hour or so helping Roxas with his extra assignment.

She personally thought Ms. Wicken gave him the work because she knew about Roxas's potential. After all, if he was pursuing a Journalism major—with a Broadcasting minor—it would help if got all the work he could. And she didn't mind helping him on his way.

"Wait—you don't have anything to do on Thanksgiving?" Roxas asked as they shoved their books and things into their backpacks. He finished his assignment, with Naminé's help, and he had another class to get to soon.

"Yeah, I know. It's pathetic. But my Dad's been sent to Basilisk District for the entire month. I probably won't see him again 'till Christmas Break."

"Wow that sucks. But at least you won't be alone."

"What do you mean?" She raised her brows, and shifted her messenger bag strap higher on her shoulder.

"I'll be stuck here for Thanksgiving too. My Dad and I…aren't exactly on speaking terms. I'm not going home."

"What? Really?"

"Mm-hm. We'll both be scarfing down turkey by ourselves."

Naminé couldn't help but feel ecstatic at the news. Okay, so it was sad that both of them couldn't spend time with their families. But Misery loves company. Especially when it's in the form of an attractive blond boy.

Then she stopped walking.

'_Wait, wait, wait. That means…we'll be…alone. All alone, on this big campus. No other friends. Just staff—maybe—and-and…' _

"Naminé? You okay back there?" Roxas turned with a teasing smile on his handsome face. A backdrop of the noon soon was behind him, giving him a golden halo for hair, and heightening the shine in his eyes.

Naminé nearly lost feeling in her knees.

"Y-yeah," She cleared her throat, "I just realized that…we'll be _alone_ for the break." He took on a look of thought.

"Guess so. If it makes you uncomfortable, I can go back home anyway. It's not like I can't find something to do there."

"No! I'd rather have you here…with me."

"Yeah? If I didn't know better Naminé, I'd say you _want_ me to spend Thanksgiving alone with you." He nudged her shoulder lightly. She giggled.

"Well, good thing you know better."

--

So all was not lost. She wouldn't spend her Thanksgiving, alone, going insane from the loneliness that would swallow her in a matter of minutes.

But Naminé soon realized just what it meant when she and Roxas would _by_ _themselves_.

Kairi was going to Destiny Islands with Sora; Olette would be up North for a Thanksgiving party. Hayner would be a few miles away, on the Eastern side of Radiant Garden. Pence—who had originally come from America—was headed to New York. Selphie and Tidus were also going home but on separate flights. ("I can_not_ stand Tidus right now," Selphie whined with a frown.) Riku would be in England with his god-sister, Amara, and his parents.

Just a handful of Naminé's friends would be staying within Radiant Garden, and even then, they wouldn't be on campus. Only a few transfers from Europe and Africa would be staying at the College.

So really, it was just going to be them two—Naminé and Roxas. Roxas and Naminé.

Naminé groaned, cracking her skull against her desk a little too hard. The sound echoed throughout the classroom. The girl next to her—the one with the beads who gave her the answer to some question once before—gave her a funny stare.

"Sorry." Naminé murmured. She rubbed her forehead lightly.

"S'kay. I do that sometimes too." The girl giggled then popped her pink gum.

"Everything's just so…"

"Complicated? Me too. But, it's college, so the only thing that's easy is Summer Break."

"True. My name is Naminé, by the way."

"Rikku. Nice to finally know the name behind the face." The briefly shook hands, careful not to catch the evil stare of Mr. Harper. When the teacher had turned back to the board, Naminé turned her head to Rikku slightly.

"You know me?"

"Not really. But Amara Reyes talks about you sometimes. You know, Riku Satou's god-sister? The one with the big red curls?"

"Oh, yeah. I, uh, met her once. I guess."

The last time Amara and her had "talked" was during the creation of the Haunted House. Naminé had said something about Riku, and suddenly Amara was blasting off about how Naminé wasn't good enough to for him, or something. She just told Amara off and walked away. She didn't understand how Riku put up with her.

Rikku shook her head, giggling some. "Yeah, she doesn't usually act like that. She's just really protective of Riku."

"I noticed." Naminé resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Sorry about her. She takes some getting used to."

"Ms. Desirde, Ms. Al Bhed is there something more important than this lesson that you would like to share with the class?"

"No." The two blondes said together.

"Thank you." Mr. Harper faced the wall again. Rikku stuck out her tongue, waving her fingers near her temples. She looked Naminé in the eye, and the sophomore saw they were a soft green.

"I had him last year. He's still a pain in the butt. Make sure you don't say anything nice about him though—he thinks you're the Devil incarnate or something if you do."

"I'll remember that," Naminé nodded with a smile. She and Riku exchanged cell-phone numbers at the end of class.

--

"Oh, God, I'm not ready to leave yet, Nami." Kairi whined while struggling to close her suitcase. It was filled to the brim with clothes and shoes. She had another three out in the hallway, also stuffed to it's max.

"It's just a few days Kairi. I'll see you next Monday."

"Yeah, but, still. It seems like we just met."

"Well, we've only known each other for two months."  
"Yet so much has happened." Naminé laughed, nodding.

"Yeah, that's true."

Kairi continued to attempt to close her luggage, but it popped back open each time she slammed it down. Then she sat on it, and clasped it quickly. She hopped off and it didn't snap open. Naminé looked at her with a look of question while her roommate smugly grinned.

"Hey Naminé,"

"Yes?"

"I want to thank you, for not freaking out and stuff because of me going to Sora's for the holiday." Kairi stared evenly at Naminé, gauging her friend's reaction. But the blonde simply smiled. Her azure eyes looked warm.

"It's no problem. I think I can say that I'm over the whole Sora thing. Don't let your relationship be weighed down by me, okay? Have fun."

"'Kay."

Soon Sora was knocking on their door, explaining that their taxi was ready. Naminé walked them down to the front of the campus where other students were being picked up. She saw Pence share a cab with Olette, who barely had time to wave to her friends before climbing in.

There was a short, sweet, good-bye though Naminé tried not to make it a big deal. They'd just be gone for a few days. It's not like she wouldn't see them for three months.

Before she had time to realize it, Naminé was alone, sitting on her bed with a sketchy drawing of Kairi in a scarf, waving over her shoulder.

"Mm…I miss her already."

"Miss who?"

Naminé snapped her head up, and saw Roxas leaning against her doorframe. He looked the same—dark jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt—but something…something was a little different. She couldn't pinpoint where, so she let it go.

"Kairi. And Olette, and Selphie, and just about everyone who's _not_ stuck on campus."

"Including Riku?"

Naminé tried to hide her gasp but failed. Just how in the heck did he know about Riku? And _what_ did he know? She gaped at Roxas for several moments before regaining her composure.

"Well, yeah, I guess him too. He's my friend also." She tucked some hair behind her ear, staring briefly at her sketchbook in her lap.

"I just don't get why you're friends with him. He's just a pretty boy who's out to lay every girl on this campus."

"Pretty boy?"

"Haven't you looked at him? He's all…waxed, and manicured into perfection or something. And with that weird haircut of his, he just looks like a girl."

The female blonde looked at Roxas with playfully narrowed eyes. Was this seriously coming from Roxas? He never showed this much interest into her relationships with guys before. Though the only ones she had were between Roxas, Sora, Tidus, Hayner, Pence, and Marluxia.

It was just too good to resist.

"Roxas, are you _jealous_?"

Roxas turned to her. He looked serious—and that unfamiliar change was back again—with his mouth set just-so, and his eyes holding a deep, gripping look that made her give him complete attention.

"Maybe."

Naminé had to turn away quickly, because one—she was blushing like a fire truck, and two—Roxas had jus set off that funny tingle down in her stomach. She wasn't sure what she would've done if she remained gazing into his eyes any longer.

"Oh…um, okay then…" She whispered, more to her sketchbook than to Roxas. The temperature in the room seemed to rise, and her chest ached from her irregular heartbeats.

"Hey, have you ever seen snow before?"

Naminé lifted her head. Roxas was looked out her window, just above her head.

"Um, no actually. I haven't."

He looked back at her. "Really?" The strange riveting look in his eyes was gone. How did he do that?

"Yeah…. Destiny Islands is a tropical island—no snow there. Just pretty weather and the occasional hurricane. But that was about it."

There was a small, quick, silence before Roxas told her he'd be right back. He practically ran out of her room and turned in the direction of his dorm.

She didn't have time to wonder what he meant, or why he asked it. Roxas returned soon, clad in a gray down-jacket, swishy, baggy black pants, and a beanie with the words 'TWILIGHT HIGH' written in white letters.

"Here. I'm not sure if it'll fit you very well but Olette used it once, and it was fine for her. And, um, you'll need some gloves." He handed her a navy coat just like his, and a pair of gloves. She held them in her arms.

"What do I need this for?"

"You'll see."

"You and your ideas, I swear." She complained, but inside, she was happy and giddy. Most of the time, she liked Roxas's ideas. She liked going places with him.

But she had no idea what the weird clothing was for.

Once she slipped into the coat—which smelled exactly like Roxas, _yum_—he grabbed her by the hand, and whisked her into the elevator. He punched his thumb on the '1' button.

"We're going outside?"

"Yeah, but close your eyes once the elevators doors open, okay?"

"Should I ask why?"

"I won't tell you."

"Fine."

The doors swished open a few minutes later, and, like Roxas said, Naminé slammed her eye-lids shut. She was about to lift her arms and feel her way outside, but Roxas reacted first, grabbing her hand gently.

"'Kay, just keep your eyes closed until I say open them, alright?"

"Alright. You won't let me fall, will you?"

"Course not. You can trust me, Naminé."

Naminé wanted to open her eyes at that moment. She wanted to see the look on Roxas's face, if it was playful or that emotional look he rarely wore. But she kept them closed, and let Roxas lead her around.

They walked straight for some time, then turned right—or was it left?—and made another turn, then walked on for a what seemed like a short time. Every time she stepped, it was like the ground crunched beneath her feet. Cold air pushed over her face and it bit her cheeks and nose.

Before she could try to imagine which part of the campus they were on, Roxas was moving in front of her, slipping her gloves off her fingers.

"Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Just wait…"

Then he was shifting again, possibly bending down to get something.

"Oh my God, that's cold! Roxas what did you just put in my hand?!" Naminé suddenly screeched, her eyes remaining shut, despite her desire to open them and find out why her hands were suddenly wet and freezing.

"It's just snow, Nam, calm down." Roxas said in between his laughs.

"Snow?! Why would—"

Naminé slid her eye-lids up, quickly, and looked around.

All around her were eucalyptus trees with off-white skin, and naked branches with pure, white, _snow _coating them. There was a tiny garden off her left, with a iron gate locking it closed. But beyond the gate were buds of flowers and decorated in white. On her far, far, right were the school buildings. Even they had snow piling atop their roofs and windowsills, swathing the entire campus in white.

She had no idea what to say. What to do, what to look at. She felt like a child, excited and trying to restrain herself from running around everywhere, laughing like a maniac.

So Naminé smiled at Roxas. He returned one, a little more bashfully than she did.

"Wow. Why couldn't just say you were going to show me snow? Or point out my window?"

"Because there'd be no fun in that. And I wanted it so seem special to you."

"Well this is very special to me. And it always will be. Thank you."  
"Anytime, Nam" he said, but he had looked off to the side with a huge smile and a faint blush.

Naminé let her hands slowly slip from Roxas's, then picked up more snow, and hold it up to her face. It smelled like winter, and frost. It melted in her hands quickly.

"Can we make a snow man?" She breathily asked. Excited puffs of her breath glided through the air.

"Yeah, if you really want to."

Roxas started piling up the snow, rolling it and molding the first sphere. She made the second—though had fallen apart twice and a few dents in it—and they laughed together as they both helped make the last part, the head. Naminé carved out a scarf and a face for the snowman, and brought twigs underneath the trees for his arms.

It took longer that Naminé would've thought but time was not an issue. She loved making the snowman, loved laughing with Roxas, and loved the smiles she could bring on both their faces.

Roxas stepped back from the sculpture, crossing his arms, and titling his head. Naminé brushed a leaf from the snowman's body before joining him.

"Looks pretty nice, considering he has a dent for a nose." Roxas commented.

Rather than answer him, Naminé smiled wider, and let her self fall back into the snow. Roxas jumped when her body collided with the ground, and he raised his brow as he stood above her.

"You know, there's more _graceful _ways of doing that."

"Why bother? We both know I'm pretty clumsy."

"Mm, clumsy is an understatement Nam," Roxas snickered as he eased himself beside her. His arms stretched behind his head like a pillow. A part of her wanted to rest her hand on his chest, but another said to stay put. She didn't know which to listen to.

"So, what? Are we going to make snow angels now?"

Naminé laughed. "I've made one of those before, but in the mud. My dad threw a fit when I got home."

"What about your mom?"

Naminé's mouth automatically opened then slowly closed. Her eyes lost their usual softness and sheen as her eye-lids lowered.

"I don't…I don't really know anything…about my mother."

"What do you mean?"

Naminé swallowed the lump in her throat. She hadn't told anyone about her mother in years. Everyone who knew her well enough didn't bring it up, and anyone else just didn't ask. She liked it better that way.

"My mother became pregnant with me when she was seventeen. Her parents—my grandparents—completely flipped out when they found out she was pregnant. They kicked her out of their house, and they only way she would be allowed to come home was if she…"

"…Look, Naminé, you don't have to tell me."

"No. I don't mind telling you." Roxas became silent, but she knew he was listening.

"If my mother got rid of me she could come home. But she didn't. She lived with my dad and his family until the last few months of her pregnancy. By then, she had lost all contact with my grandparents. But, suddenly, my grandparents were willing to accept the fact my mother was about to have a child. My mom was thrilled; at least, that's what my father says. When she returned home, she was given everything back. But she could only stay on one condition—she had to let go of all child custody and give me to my father."

"What did your mom do?"

Naminé choked back a sob. Her eyes stung, and the lump in her throat grew as she forced the last part of the story out.

"…S-she stayed with my grandparents. When I was born, she literally handed me over to my father and told him never to speak to her again. Within the next week, my grandparents and my mother had moved to somewhere in America. My father or the rest of my family hasn't heard from her since."

The two were swallowed in a thick, awkward silence. When she was kid, Naminé used to pray that her mother would randomly appear, and she would have a gift for her, and they'd both go play silly little kid games until Naminé would fall asleep in her mother's arms.

Naminé dug her bare fingers into the snow.

Then she grew up. She faced the harsh truth, and though it was not something very easy to accept, she knew she had her father's love, and Sora's love, and that was good enough.

"I'm sorry that happened Nam." Roxas's smooth, gentle voice wafted over Naminé.

"It's fine. …You're the only person I've told here."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm."

When a softer, less stressed, silence began, Naminé fidgeted. She worked her hand until it found Roxas's. She grasped it like a life line.

"Don't...don't let this ruin our day, alright? I'm fine now. What's done is done."

"All right. I promise."

"Great. Then let's go." She lifted herself, pulling Roxas up with her, and began to shake the snow off her clothes.

"Where to?"

"That, Roxas, is my secret surprise of the day," Naminé winked then took off in the direction of the dorms. Roxas gave way and shouted for her slow down the whole time. The sad and few thoughts of her mother faded away as her feet crunched in the snow and Roxas ran with her.


End file.
